¿Seguro que es una mentira?
by haher
Summary: HHR asisten a la boda de Lavander, sin imaginarse que una foto, una mentira inevitable y una cita cambiarían sus sentimientos.
1. Hermione Granger

  
  
**¿Seguro que es una mentira?  
**  
**Autor:** H&H (haher)

**Empezado:** 21 de Octubre del 2004

* * *

Una chica de 25 años iba manejando a gran velocidad por las carreteras de Inglaterra. En su mente un solo pensamiento la agobiaba; el ver a sus compañeros personalmente después de 8 largos años. Durante todo ese tiempo, sólo se habían comunicado por teléfono o cartas vía lechuza y también algunos, vía e-mail. Claro, los que sabían costumbres muggles. El motivo del encuentro era la boda de una amiga en común, compañera de casa y curso en el colegio; Lavander Brown. Ella deseaba que todas las personas más destacadas e importantes del mundo mágico estén presentes y también sus amigos del colegio, universidad y trabajo. La razón era muy simple: Quería que su matrimonio fuese el evento social más esperado e importante del momento del mundo mágico. Había invitado a "El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja", para que el evento salga en la parte social.

Hermione Granger, se había mudado hace poco a Liverpool, una ciudad lejana a Londres, donde vivía su amiga. Hace pocos meses se le había notificado del matrimonio Melcom – Brown. Ella había dudado ir, pero al saber que estarían sus amigos de colegio, decidió que sería buen lugar para el reencuentro. Además, claro está, que para celebrar este día tan importante para Lavander. Hermione se había mudado al recibir una oferta como redactora de un periódico muy importante en esa ciudad, además de ser historiadora.

Hermione había cambiado mucho desde que salió del colegio. En lo físico, ya no era la niña de 17 años, a quien no le importaba su aspecto, aún así cuando trataba de mantenerse bien. Ahora se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva. Muchas agencias publicitarias querían contratarla. Le gustaba verse y lucir bien para las demás personas. Había crecido un poco en estatura, su cabello se lo cuidaba más. Ya no era esponjado y maltratado, sino más bien estaba formado y algunas veces alisado. Se cuidaba mucho la piel y las manos. Sobre todo esto, el ambiente de costa le había dado un bronceado especial. Le gustaba vestirse bien y la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de oficina estaban tras ella.

Ella vivía en un departamento muy acomodado de dos pisos. En el primero tenía áreas muy grandes y abiertas. La sala, el comedor, la sala de descanso, la cocina y la lavandería se encontraban allí. Al segundo piso se tenía acceso gracias a una escalera de caracol. Allí se encontraban dos dormitorios, un estudio y una mini biblioteca. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Hermione estaba loca para tener todo eso para una sola persona, pero a ella le gustaba tener comodidad y su departamento no le parecía lo excesivamente grande para ella sola. Lo mantenía contratando a una persona que lo limpiara 3 veces por semana. Además de eso, tenía una terraza con vista a la costa. Para ella era su oficina y casa al mismo tiempo.

Llevaba una vida muy ordenada. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes trabajaba en su casa y Martes y Jueves en la oficina, para las juntas de directorio. Los fines de semana practicaba algo de deporte como tenis y golf. Además frecuentaba la playa de vez en cuando. No le gustaba mucho salir a distraerse en las noches. No obstante, si era invitada, aceptaba con mucho gusto. Seguía viviendo con su gato de toda la vida y tenía una lechuza, llamada Arrows.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se pasó el desvío hacia Londres, por lo que tuvo que regresar. Una vez que ingresó en la ciudad, se bajó los lentes de sol y tomó una autopista que la llevara hasta la casa de sus padres, donde se hospedaría por algunos días. Luego de manejar por 7 largas horas, divisó un cartelito señalando su urbanización y calle. Volteó a la derecha muy suave y buscó la casa número 7. Estacionó el carro. Saludó a su familia, a quien no veía hace 6 meses, subió su maleta a lo que seguía siendo su habitación, comió algo y decidió ir a dormir un poco, para luego ir a cenar con sus papás a alguna tratoría.

La boda de Lavander sería al día siguiente en los terrenos de la casa de su futuro esposo. La invitación a la ceremonia indicaba las 21.00 horas, lo que indicaba empezar a prepararse desde muy temprano. Ella iría sola, sin ninguna compañía masculina, por lo que no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad. Tenía planificado para ese fin de semana, terminar de leer un libro sobre culturas andinas, salir de compras, descansar y luego comenzar a vestirse a eso de las 19.30 horas. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero el sólo hecho de ver a sus compañeros le producía nostalgia y volver a recordar con ellos los momentos que vivieron.

Lo que no sabían los invitados era que una foto cambiaría sus vidas, descubriendo muchas cosas, que ellos no creyeron sentir. Todo por una inevitable mentira.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Otra historia mía. No puedo dejar de imaginarme historias como verán. Esto es sólo el comienzo y espero que les guste. Como diría un pintor; "sólo lo tengo en bosquejo". Es una vaga idea que se me dio hoy en el cole y vere como la desarrollo. Les prometo terminarla y dar lo mejor de mí en esto. Gracias a ustedes por leerla y si quieren, pueden dejarme críticas, ideas, comentarios, consejos, lo que quieran. Besos, chao


	2. Boda Melcom Brown

**Capítulo 2:** Boda Melcom – Brown

**Autor:** H&H (haher)

* * *

Siendo las 19.45 Hermione decidió que era hora de arreglarse. Se dio un baño que para ella era súper relajante. Luego de ponerse la ropa interior, se depiló y sacó los dos vestidos que había traído desde su casa. El planteado era strapples, pegado al cuerpo y era tres cuartos. La espalda era un poco escotada y tenía un pequeño doblez en la parte superior. El otro, era rojo, también pegado al cuerpo. La espalda era escotada hasta media espalda, uniendo cada extremo con sólo una cinta cruzada dos veces, y el vestido se sostenía al cuello. Además llevaba una abertura adelante. Era entallado y a la media pierna comenzaba el vuelo muy suave. Decidió llevar este último, porque le quedaba mejor y además quería sacar de todos la idea que tenían de la Hermione de hace 8 años. Se maquilló muy suave, se arregló el cabello, dejándolo suelto. De alhajas se colocó un collar muy delgadito y dos pulseras de oro. Se puso colonia Swiss, metiéndola en su cartera junto a su celular, palm, billetera, peine y goma de mascar.

La casa de los Melcom se encontraba en un barrio donde vivía gente muy acomodada y de mucho prestigio. _"Claro, ¿con quien más se podía casar Lavander?"_ pensó Hermione al intentar ubicar la casa. A lo lejos del condominio pudo notar una casa bastante grande con todas las luces prendidas y bastantes carros estacionados. Buscó un lugar, estacionó el suyo y bajó ayudada por un señor de seguridad.

- Buenas noches – saludó el hombre

- Buenas noches. Gracias – respondió cordialmente Hermione

Ingresó en la residencia y pudo notar que la familia realmente era acomodada. Caminó a través de la sala y salió al jardín trasero, donde se realizaba la ceremonia religiosa. Al parecer se había atrasado sólo un poco en la hora, pues ya había comenzado e iban por la liturgia. Sin hacer mucho ruido, tomó asiento en una de las últimas filas desocupadas.

Luego de darse el tan esperado _"S",_ la pareja pasó al salón de baile para ser felicitados por los invitados a su gran fiesta. Uno por uno, hicieron su fila para saludarlos, mientras tomaban un trago y se servían unos bocaditos. Hermione divisó a Parvati y su gemela saludando efusivamente a la recién casada. En la fila también esperaban un par de pelirrojos, sin duda los dos Weasley, un señor muy alto de pelo negro, que por la compañía que tenía no dudó que se tratara de Harry Potter. Vio también a Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hanna Abbot, estaban Colin y Dennis, el mayor contratado para sacar las fotos, gente de otros grados y amigos del trabajo. Además de amigos del colegio de Melcom.

- ¿¡Hermione!? – preguntó con asombro Lavander - ¿¡Eres tu?!

- Así parece – se hizo un silencio - ¡Felicitaciones Lavander! – bajó el tono de voz - ¿Era lo que esperas o me equivoco?

- Siempre. En verdad estás muy cambiada. Ya no pareces la chica de hace 8 años que se graduó como premio anual y con las mayores calificaciones de todo el colegio.

- Siempre es bueno un cambio.

Después de saludar a los novios, pasó al salón donde se haría la recepción. Allí se sirvió un coctail para esperar el ingreso y el baile de los recién casados. Se comenzó a escuchar la música para el baile y los vio ahí parados, al otro lado del salón, conversando muy alegres. Harry llevaba un traje negro con corbata mostaza y camisa azul marino. Ron llevaba un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata michi negra. Ginny portaba un vestido celeste tornasolado muy ligero. Le dio un vuelco al estómago y el corazón cuando los vio tan crecidos, grandes y cambiados. Los novios bailaron y se fueron acercando familiares, madrinas, padrinos, etc., y luego se dio pase a que la gente bailara. Ella prefirió tomarse un trago en la terraza.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Cómo estas?!

- Ho....Hola Ron. Yo... muy bien. ¿Cómo has estado tu? - recibió de lleno el abrazo de su amigo y correspondió.

- ¡Hey Harry! ¡Adivina a quien encontré por aquí!

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado? – recibió un abrazo menos asfixiante - ¡Cómo has cambiado! ¡Wow! Estas... estas bellísima

- Gracias Harry. Ustedes también han cambiado bastante – sentía como se le subía el color a las mejillas – Bueno... ¿Qué hay de nuevo en sus vidas?

- A ver, seguimos jugando para los Chudley y ahora no hay acción, desde que derrotamos a Voldemort. Desde esas fechas que no nos vemos. Tu decidiste aceptar la oferta de Liverpool y nosotros nos quedamos aquí como aurores para luego pasar a diferentes departamentos y así convertirme en Ministro de Magia.

- El más joven de la historia

- Si lo se Ron, y deja de presumir por mí. Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo

- Creo que me voy a probar esos bocaditos de salmón. Nos vemos luego Herms

- Adiós Ron. ¿Nunca cambia su manera infantil de ser? Siempre pensando en la comida, divertirse y...

- Mujeres. Siempre piensa en ellas. Es un gran conquistador.

- Fue por lo infantil que terminé con él en sexto. Lo era demasiado para la relación que yo buscaba. Simplemente creí estar enamorada.

- ¡¿Y me rechazaste más de una vez?! Si que son extrañas las mujeres – Hermione se quedó en silencio – Olvídalo, sólo fue un amor confuso de adolescentes. Ahora sólo te quiero como mi mejor amiga que acaba de regresar de Liverpool y que no veo hace 8 años.

- Está bien. Mi vida no ha sido tan emocionante como los 7 años en Hogwarts. Vivo sola en un departamento duplex, trabajo y a veces viajo para investigar culturas antiguas.

- ¿Y no pudiste venir ni una sola vez a visitarnos?

- Vine hace seis meses. Ustedes no estaban en sus casas ni en la oficina. Supuse que estarían de viaje y decidí no insistir más. ¿Tu número sigue siendo el mismo?

- Si, mi dirección, teléfono de casa y celular siguen siendo los mismos que te envié. ¿Otra copa? – ofreció al ver al mozo pasar por su lado. Ella aceptó con gusto.

Conversaron largas horas sobre sus vidas en los últimos ocho años y la Batalla Final, donde lamentablemente murieron Tonks y Lupin en las manos de Voldemort. Ambos los querían mucho. Habían pasado muchísimas cosas y ahora Grimould Place era la casa de Harry. La había remodelado a su gusto y aunque era bastante grande, le gustaba porque había sido de su padrino y prometió no venderla. Él vivía sólo con Dobby, el elfo que había contratado para su servicio. Su itinerario era pasar la semana desde las 8.00 hasta las 19.00 en la oficina y luego ir a descansar o distraerse un rato.

Se sumó a la conversación Ginny. Hermione la confundió como la actual novia de Harry, por lo que tuvo que pedir disculpas y se avergonzó bastante. Ellos le contaron que hace 3 meses salía con un chico italiano, dos años mayor que ella, de apellido Bertollini. Harry le aclaró que él no tenía novia, ni le interesaba tenerla por el momento. Luego Ginny fue invitada a bailar por su novio y Harry para no ser descortés, invitó a Hermione.

Al ingresar a la pista de baile, comenzó a sonar una canción muy lenta. Harry tomó por la cintura a Hermione, mientras ella colocaba la mano derecha en el hombro del chico, la izquierda la unía con la de él. Harry la llevaba con lentitud y delicadeza por el sitio. Luego de esa canción sonó una más movida y se volvió a reanimar la fiesta. Lavander y su esposo, no paraban de bailar ni un solo segundo.

- Hace tiempo que no bailaba contigo

- Si, desde el baile de graduación.

- Exacto. ¿Sigues siendo todo un galán con las mujeres? Digo, ¿Te siguen persiguiendo? ¿Te invitan a bailes con mucha frecuencia?

- Digamos que sí, pero con lo estresado que ando por el trabajo, muy pocas veces accedo.

- Esos panecillos con la planta, queso y tocino, están buenísimos – llegó Ron.

- ¿Ya terminaste de degustar todo el buffet?

- Completito. Hay cosas muy buenas. Vamos a una mesa para servirnos la cena

Los tres chicos se sentaron junto a sus amigos de curso en Hogwarts. Recordaron viejos tiempos y cenaron algunos el buffet y otros panecillos con alguna carne. La comida fuerte consistía en alguna extraña preparación de lechón y también pavo, acompañado por arroz blanco o morado (mezclado con aceitunas) y puré de papas o de camote. Luego decidieron descansar un momento, y se pusieron a bailar nuevamente, intercambiando parejas. Muy cansados se fueron a sentar y Colin les tomó una foto en mesa, a toda la casa Gryffindor, del año de Parvati.

Aproximadamente a las 4.30 am, los novios comenzaron con su show. Lavander lanzó el Bouquet, que fue tomado por Hermione, no muy animada de haber sido la afortunada. Luego le tocó el turno a Christian. Lavander se sentó en una silla se levantó el vestido y él delicada, sutil y suavemente fue sacando liga por liga de su pierna con los dientes.

- Creo que yo ya me tengo que ir yendo. No me gusta llegar de amanecida a mi casa

- Te acompañamos. Digo, Ginny, Ron y yo. Voy a llevarlos a su casa.

- No gracias, yo tengo mi auto acá estacionado.

- Está bien. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Claro Harry. A penas esté en esta ciudad de nuevo, no dudaré en llamarlos

- ¿Promesa?

- ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Nunca. Vamos te acompaño hasta tu auto. Quiero cerciorarme que no tendrás ningún desvío por ahí.

- ¡Que cuida que eres! Vamos

- ¡Chicos, esperen! – gritó una vocecita atrás de ellos – Les saco una foto– Clic sonó la cámara – Gracias, ya pueden irse

- De nada Colin. Este chico es muy extraño a veces

Harry como lo había prometido, acompañó a Hermione hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta, esperó a que se suba, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla un ligero "cuídate" y esperó a que se fuera. No despegó la vista del auto hasta que este quedara totalmente fuera de alcance de su vista. Regresó a la fiesta para comunicarles a los hermanos Weasley que ya era hora de irse y si deseaban que los llevara a su casa. Ellos aceptaron gustosos y en menos de 10 minutos, ya estaban camino a "La Madriguera". Una vez en su casa, Ron se quedó un rato más en el auto con Harry, no tenía ganas de entrar aún

- Hermione esta muy cambiada, ¿verdad? – comentó Harry – Está más atractiva

- Si, eso es cierto. Esta muchísimo más bonita. Además, ¿Has visto el cuerpazo que se maneja? ¿Has visto los detalles de cómo se viste?

- Hermione nunca fue de, como decía ella, disfrazarse. Siempre estuvo muy natural. A veces un poquito que esto y el otro, pero nunca se había preocupado por eso.

- Toda la razón mi jefe... ¡Un momento! Tu no te estarás enamorando de ella, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo me asombró su cambio. Nada más

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir, o desayunar. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento de la tarde. No te quedes dormido y estoy en tu casa temprano para ir juntos. Adiós

- No tan temprano, por favor. Adiós.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen o no "constancia" de que la leen. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como va la historia y si no, ya saben que pueden hacer. Acepto de todo. Escribo porque me gusta. Se me cuidan, mil besos, chao 

**PD:** Pueden leer mis otras historias: Juego de Gemelas (terminada) y Un Gran Paso (en desarrollo) xD

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Candy Granger:** ¡Hola! Espero que la historia y este capítulo sea lo que esperabas. Como dije voy a tratar de desarrollar esta historia lo mejor que pueda. Actualicé rapidísimo como verás. Pero ojo, no prometo lo mismo con todos. Sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review. Besos, chao

**Lord of the dark:** ¡Hola! Es un H/HR completito. No es que parezca, ¡lo es! Que bueno que hayas encontrado interesante el comienzo, eso da mas ganas de seguir leyendo y ojalá te siga pareciendo buena la historia. Trataré de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no te decepcione. Acá está la actualización, espero que te guste. Besos, chao

**ROHERMIONE:** ¡Hola! A mi también me encanta esta pareja, es demasiado para mí. ¡Se les ve tan bien juntos! Además con todo lo que sucedió en el libro 5, y buena una teoría que leí por ahí me hace pensar que es muy posible que terminen ellos dos juntos o de lo contrario Harry muere. Han pasado los momentos más difíciles juntos y eso te hace imaginar miles de cosas y crear un mundo muy paralelo. Esta vez quise que la historia fuera diferente que se centre en Hermione y no en Harry, como de costumbre. Es una vaga idea que tuve un día muy aburrido escuchando hablar a la profesora sobre Canadá, sus viajes y nos mostró fotos. Realmente un fiasco. Por eso se me vienen cosas a la mente que si todas las pongo en papel, no acabaría nunca de escribir cada historia. Espero que te siga gustando y acá tienes la actualización. Espero que te guste. Besos, saludos chao


	3. Un mal Entendido

**Capítulo 3:** Un mal Entendido

**Autor:** H&H (haher)

Una semana después del matrimonio de Lavander, las cosas parecían haber llegado a su normalidad. Todos andaban muy metidos en sus trabajos y actividades ínter diarias. Hermione llegó el domingo en la madrugada, por lo que decidió no ir a trabajar el lunes. Se sentía agotada luego de haber manejado por 7 horas y haber tenido una fiesta hasta muy tarde. Reanudo sus actividades del martes y todo parecía muy normal, hasta que recibió un e-mail de Parvati.

**De:** Parvati Brown

**Para:** Hermione Granger

**Asunto:** Fotos del matrimonio

**Archivos Adjuntos:** HyH01.bmp, HyH02.bmp, HyH03.bmp, Mesacurso.bmp, Novios.bmp

Hola Hermione,

Acá te envío las fotos del matrimonio de Lavander donde sales con Harry y la Mesa de todos nosotros. Un beso

Parvati Brown

Hermione dio un clic en cada archivo adjunto y espero hasta que se bajaran. Mientras entraba a su oficina, su socia y compañera de trabajo.

- Buenos días Hermione. Peter me manda a que te entregue estos papeles. Dice que son muy importantes y debes analizarlos y leerlos, para luego firmarlos

- Buenos días. Justo lo que estaba esperando. El contrato para empezar a redactar el libro de Historia Universal. Muchas Gracias

- De nada. ¡Wow! - no pudo evitar exclamar - ¡No me digas que ese guapo es Harry Potter y además va acompañado de ti!

- Bueno si, éramos amigos en el colegio y este sábado…

- No me digas que este sábado se te declaró…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Claro que….

- ¡Que suerte la tuya!

- ¡Oye un momento! - no pudo detener a su socia y no lo había negado.

Sandra era la persona más chismosa y escandalosa de la oficina. Al voltear y ver su computadora se mostraba una foto de ellos en una situación bastante comprometedora. No sólo una de las fotos, sino las 3. Una de ellas él le levantaba el mentón y sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros con una súper sonrisa, la otra era cuando estaban bailando, tomados de la cintura y la última muy pegaditos.

En el transcurso de la mañana, toda la oficina ya se había enterado que Hermione Granger estaba de novia con Harry Potter y peor aún, que había ido a Londres con la excusa del matrimonio, sólo para pasar algunos días con él. Cada vez que Hermione iba a hacer algo y salía de su oficina, recibía miradas extrañas, de asombro y además murmullos. Decidió evitar esas miradas y murmullos y salir a almorzar, invitada por Diego, un chico de México, contratado por su experiencia en culturas de su país y su mejor amigo, el chico que le gustaba.

- Dime Herms, ¿Qué tal te fue en Londres?

- Increíble, me encontré con todos mis amigos del colegio.

- Con Potter… Ya he visto las fotos del matrimonio y sobre todo las que sales con Potter.

- Harry si no te molesta. Además esas fotos no tienen nada de malo, ya las he visto, y que yo recuerde las fotos son engañosas. No hubo nada entre nosotros ese fin de semana

- Bueno no parece eso. Es más, parece todo lo contrario.

- ¿Me parece a mí o me estas haciendo una escenita de celos?

- ¡Nada de eso Hermione! ¿No te has dado cuenta lo que comenta toda la oficina?

- No y tampoco me interesa. Lo que sí se, es que este almuerzo se acabó, se me fue el apetito por completo. Adiós

La joven se levantó de la mesa, agarró su cartera y se fue a la calle a pedir un taxi que la regrese a la oficina, pues tenía mucho trabajo aún y con la boda se había retrasado más de lo que tenía pensado. Al llegar, la secretaria le informó que tenía una junta directiva entro de dos horas y era asistencia obligatoria, pues verían los temas a llevarse en el nuevo libro de historia muggle para 4to curso y si eso fuera poco, el informe mensual de cada uno de los integrantes de la comisión.

A Hermione le aburría bastante esas juntas, pero era parte de su trabajo y eso era lo que realmente le apasionaba. Así que sin más que objetar, se fue a su oficina y decidió terminar el temario, además del informe mensual que debía dar a conocer.

- Bien empecemos. Buenas tardes a todos - empezó diciendo el Gerente - Hemos convocado esta junta directiva para conocer los informes y los libros que lanzaremos al mercado para el próximo año escolar.

- Eh… sí Sr. Kauffmann. No entiendo mucho sobre la pre - venta. ¿De qué nos serviría si los alumnos regresan en julio del colegio y además de eso los útiles los compran a finales de Agosto? ¿Sacar una pre - venta no traería más egresos que ingresos?

- Buen punto Sr. Husserl, pero déjeme decirle que los niños no son los únicos que deberán o podrán adquirir nuestros libros, además de eso está la gente mayor que le gusta la Historia. Tenemos que sacar una muy buena publicidad y asociarnos con algún diario para sacar promociones, ofertas, así la gente tendrá la colección completa como de consulta.

- Yo me encargo de la publicidad junto con Stevens.

- Bien, yo creo que el Sr. Martin debería darnos a conocer el volumen Nº 1. "Hasta que lleguemos al cuarto van a ser por lo menos 2 horas"- pensaba Hermione

- Excelente idea Granger. Martin por favor - cedió la palabra al novato historiador.

Después de un exhaustivo trabajo y largas horas dentro de la sala, terminaron muy tarde, tanto así que debieron pedir la cena. Se retiraron uno por uno a sus casas. Hermione llegó exhausta a su casa, pero lo que la recompensaba era que mañana no debía ir a la oficina, porque trabajaría en la casa todo el día y se tomaría un poco de tiempo libre para bajar a la playa.

Se dio un reconfortable baño, para luego darse un tiempo de leer el diario. No decía nada interesante ni fuera de lo común en estos tiempos. Violencia juvenil, suicidios, robos, políticos corruptos, guerras y pobreza en el mundo, eran algunos de los titulares. En la sección de espectáculos, la cartelera de cine, alguna que otra entrevista a actores y actrices, Hermione se entretuvo con una a la diosa del Pop, Luna Lovegood y en la sección económica hablaban del alza del combustible y como día a día el costo de vida va aumentando en el mundo. Muy de noche decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes leer su novela preferida: "El Código Da Vinci" (N/A1).

A la mañana siguiente, ya levantada, vestida y lista para empezar a redactar un documental, una revista como la National Geographic, un proyecto personal que tenía, recibió una llamada telefónica importantísima y debía ir a la oficina en cuanto pueda, pues su jefe debía y le exigía que hablase con él.

Muy anonadada por la llamada, decidió ir antes de hacer enojar a su jefe y para no quedarse con la intriga. Llegó a la oficina, tocó la puerta del jefe y un "ADELANTE", le indicó que pasara.

- Buenos días Srta. Granger lamento mucho que la haya echo venir justo hoy, pero me urge hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que desea decirme? - preguntó con cierto temor

- Nos hemos enterado que usted sale con el Sr. Potter

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

- Además que todo el mundo lo comenta por aquí, en este número de "Corazón de Bruja", salen fotos del matrimonio de su amiga… ehmm… - se puso pensativo

- Lavander Brown - dictó el nombre

- Exacto y bueno, fotos que nos muestra su relación con el Ministro

- No, eso…

- No necesita excusarse Srta. Granger. Sólo me pareció buena idea que su novio y usted nos acompañaran en una cena. ¿Qué le parece este fin de semana? Y no acepto un no como respuesta. Cenaremos usted y Potter, el Sr. Kauffmann y su esposa y mi esposa y yo.

- Bueno… es que…

- No acepto un no Hermione. En esta semana le confirmo el lugar y la hora.

- Sr. López, lo esperan los inversionistas alemanes

- Gracias. Con permiso Hermione. Que pase un bonito día

Sin más que decir, dejó a Hermione en una situación bastante complicada. Otra vez no pudo negar ni desmentir su supuesta relación con Harry y ahora lo había comprometido a cenar con el Presidente de la compañía y el Gerente General. Caminó lentamente hasta su auto, para dirigirse a la playa, necesitaba pensar.

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque lo que es yo, simplemente estoy agotadísima y estresada. Perdón si no actualicé antes, pero he estado en exámenes finales. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que lo hice un poco apurada, pero lo terminé. Sé que no dice mucho, pero es un paso para lo que viene. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, lo sepa o no. Dejen reviews si pueden y si quieren. Se me cuidan, mil besos, chao.

**PD:** Pueden leer mis otras historias: Juego de Gemelas (terminada) y Un Gran Paso (en desarrollo) xD

**N/A1:** ¡Lean ese libro, es INCREIBLE! ¡No les miento! Sólo que no se crean todo lo que dicen ahí, ni los detalles. Tengan mucho cuidado.

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Dana17:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Que pena que no me llegó el anterior, pero no importa, con este estoy súper feliz. Aquí está la actualización, ojalá te guste y gracias por los ánimos. Besos, chao

**Lord of the dark:** ¡Hola! De nada por la corrección. OOPS :$ jeje. Ya era hora de hacer un fict desde la vista de Hermione y no se por qué me gusta más así, en serio. Harry para mí es súper enamoradizo, no sólo en esta historia, sino en la saga en realidad, sólo que como tiene tanto rollo con Voldemort no tiene ni el más mínimo tiempo para hacerlo. Lee mis otras historias y me das una opinión ;) Besos, chao

**Pipa-Radcliffe:** ¡Hola! Aja, eres uno de mis antiguos lectores, que bueno que esta también te guste y en cuanto pueda leo las tuyas. Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos, chao

**ROHERMIONE:** ¡Roxi! ¡Claro que me interesaría pertenecer a la "Pareja del Fénix"! Definitivamente es la mejor de todos los libros. ¿Sabes lo que me parece? Osea el 5to terminó como que Ron le dice a Harry que este con su hermana, entonces en el 6to como que va a haber algo de Harry/Ginny (que asco en verdad), pero al final va haber Harry/Hermione para siempre, no se por qué esa idea también se me cruza muchísimo por la mente. Espero en realidad que no haya nada de Harry/Ginny, porque sino cierro el libro y me da patatus, aunque creo que Harry va a estar tan ocupado que no va a tener tiempo para noviecitas absurdas. Jaja, Besos, avísame a mi mail sobre el Foro. Besos, chao

**Candy granger:** ¡Perdón! En serio no fue mi intención no actualizar antes. He estado con los finales y encima con cosas del cole que cada día aumentan de a uno. En serio perdón. Por supuesto que van a haber momentos entre la pareja de este fict, que obvio es H/HR y ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Como ves no desperdicio un feriado ;). Besos, chao


	4. Estadía en Liverpool

**Capítulo 4: **Estadía en Liverpool

**Autor:** H&H (haher)

* * *

- Presidencia del Ministerio, buenos días

- Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Potter?

- En estos momentos está en una junta de Aurores. Si desea deje su mensaje.

- No, gracias yo lo llamó más tarde. Hasta luego

- Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día

No lo había encontrado en su primer intento, pero de todas maneras lo tenía que hacer ir hasta Liverpool. Tenía pensado llamarlo a su casa, pero le parecería muy poco prudente y además se moría de la vergüenza. Era su más remota opción, en caso que no de con él en la oficina, porque la vida de un jugador de Quidditch y Ministro era muy complicada.

Se sentó a leer unos libros, a hacer unos informes, pero no podía concentrarse y todo lo dejaba a la mitad, porque debía hablar con Harry urgentísimo y los nervios la agobiaban. Nunca había sido tan calmada ni paciente que se diga, pero eso era un exceso de nervios. Cuando ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, decidió volver a llamar.

- Presidencia del Ministerio, buenas noches

- ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Potter?

- Se acaba de ir justo a su entrenamiento y no regresa hasta mañana

-¿No sabe a qué hora llegará a su casa? - estaba realmente avergonzada

- Disculpe, ¿Usted es un familiar, amigo o simplemente un cliente?

- Soy Hermione Granger, amiga suya de colegio

- ¡Oh, Srta. Granger! Si claro, el estará en su casa a las 9. En realidad que la felicito

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Todo el país sabe que usted y el Sr. Potter son novios

- Eso es una vil mentira - sentía gran impotencia al no poder desmentirlo

- Bueno, esto es una oficina y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Gusto en conocerla. Que tenga buen día - sin más que decir, colgó

Hermione decepcionada porque Harry tampoco había tenido como desmentirlo, colgó, pero luego meditando, cayó en la cuenta que tenía un punto a su favor; "Todo el país sabe que usted y el Sr. Potter son novios". Dispuesta y llena de valor, tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Alo? ¿Quién habla? - se escuchaba con gran interferencia

- Harry, soy Hermione. Lamento molestarte en tus entrenamientos, pero necesito hablar urgentísimo contigo.

- Si, Herms. Ya creo lo que es. Mira te llamó a tu casa en cuanto llegue a la mía, ¿ok?

- Te espero entonces

- Chao, besos

- Bye, hablamos

Más tranquila, pero aún no del todo, Hermione siguió con su trabajo y esperó a que Harry la llamara. Tenía que pensar como le iba a decir que su jefe le había propuesto cenar con ellos y que era muy importante pues, interfería en su carrera de cierto modo. Tenía pensado ya, proponerle algo a cambio o simplemente que lo tomase como un favor, pero presentía que Harry no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera. Absorta en sus pensamientos pidió la cena.

- ¿Alo? - contestó el teléfono después de haber colgado con el restaurante

- Hermione, que bueno que aún estás despierta

- ¿Harry? Ehmm bueno sí, todavía tengo mucho trabajo

- Oh. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

- Verás, tu sabes el chisme que ha salido en "Corazón de Bruja" y también las fotos del casamiento de Lavander…y…

- Ah, era eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que hay que desmentirlo públicamente - le dolía decir esas palabras, pero debía tranquilizar a su amiga

- ¡No! Todo lo contrario. Mi jefe se enteró de esos rumores y ahora quiere… bueno quiere… que… - le daba demasiada vergüenza

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Necesito que vengas urgente a Liverpool por unos días, ¿puedes?

- Si me explicas.

- Mira, tómalo como un favor que me haces o sino te pago - estaba realmente desesperada - Sólo ven lo antes que puedas - sonó muy desesperado

- Te noto realmente preocupada. De todas formas tenía unos asuntos que atender en Liverpool la próxima semana que los puedo adelantar. ¿Dónde me aparezco?

- Puedes aparecerte por polvos Flu hoy mismo si deseas, sólo grita: Hermione Granger's House y ya estás. O si prefieres puedes venir en avión, tren, bus, yo te pago el pasaje

- No te preocupes, sabes que dinero es lo que menos me falta en estos momentos. Te avisaré mañana con Hedwig a que hora estaré en tu casa, antes tengo que arreglar unos asuntos por aquí y hacer todo el papeleo para resolver lo de Liverpool

- Está bien. Te espero entonces. Besos, chao

- Adiós nos vemos

No pudo contener la alegría acumulada que sentía, simplemente se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imaginando que pasaría unos días con su mejor amiga en Liverpool y sobre todo que no haya querido desmentir todos los rumores que habían sobre ella y él en aquella revista.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano, fue al Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería e informó sobre el cambio de planes que había surgido. Todo el directorio se opuso rotundamente, porque tenían una agenda que cumplir y muchas reuniones serían canceladas. Harry muy decidido aclaró con una frase que hizo temblar a más de uno: "Encárguense Ustedes", dio por concluida la reunión y pidió a su secretaria los papeles para tratar los casos de Liverpool. No iría solo, sino con un consultor legal, quien se encargaría de todos los trámites allá, pero era alguien de confianza felizmente y podía tomarse todo el tiempo libre que deseara.

Al llegar a su casa, subió directamente a su habitación, y escribió la siguiente nota:

Querida Hermione:

Espero que te encuentres bien. En dos horas estaré en tu casa, espero que estés ahí, de lo contrario ya nos veremos. Un beso enorme,

Harry

Pensó que era la forma más rápida, directa y fácil de expresarse como el tiempo ameritaba. Le ató esta nota a la pata de Hedwig, que le dio suaves picotazos en la mano en señal de confianza y lealtad. Preparó su maleta, fijándose detenidamente que no faltara nada. Repasó tres veces la lista de cosas personales y de trabajo que debía llevar.

- ¡Hermione Granger's House! - gritó luego de 15 minutos. Cayó de bruces en la sala de Hermione, ensuciándola con hollín, algo que hizo estremecerse, pues sabía lo ordenada y limpia que era su amiga.

- ¡Dios Mío, este desorden! - gritaba una señora desde la cocina - Si la Srta. Granger se entera - hizo una pausa para examinar al intruso - ¿Quién es Usted?

- Buenos días, soy Harry Potter amigo de Hermione - no sabía como actuar, pues no sabía a que mundo pertenecía la señora.

- Cierto, la Srta. Granger me informó sobre su llegada. ¿Cómo ingresó a la casa?

- Por Polvos Flu

- ¡¿Mediante qué?! - parecía totalmente confundida

- Era una broma, madame - pensó en algo rápido - Entre por la puerta que estaba entreabierta y bueno al llegar aquí quede tan admirado por la decoración que me tropecé con este caldero lleno de hollín.

- Oh - parecía realmente admirada - ¡¿Dónde tengo la cabeza para dejar la puerta abierta?! Déjeme mostrarle su habitación y ofrecerle algo de comer. Debe haber tenido un día muy largo - Harry sólo atinó a asentir - Venga, por aquí, por favor

Harry la acompañó hasta una habitación en el segundo nivel. Era un dormitorio con dos camas separadas, un closet y una mesita de luz. Dejó sus cosas sobre lo que sería por algún tiempo su habitación, acomodó su ropa y guardó los documentos en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

- Disculpe que la moleste - se anunció entrando en la cocina - ¿Me podría propinar la dirección donde trabaja Hermione? Quisiera hacerle una sorpresa.

- Si, cómo no. Permítame un momento - Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza- Aquí tiene - dijo luego de diez minutos - ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

- Que sean dos - contestó entre risas

- ¿Cómo se va a movilizar? ¿Me permite pedirle un servicio de taxi?

- No gracias. He venido por asuntos de trabajo, y ellos me dan transporte.

- Está bien. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- No gracias - meditó un poco - A decir verdad sí. ¿Me prestaría su teléfono por favor?

Marcó el número de la sede Mágica de Liverpool, dijo la clave para que magos, y pidió que inmediatamente le enviaran un auto para el Ministro y lo pidió con urgencia para ese mismo momento. En quince minutos exactos estuvo parado frente a la casa de Hermione un auto Volkswagen Gol para el Ministro de Magia. Tomó la dirección y bajó de inmediato pasándosela al conductor.

- Por favor, lléveme a esta dirección

- Esto queda en pleno centro muggle, no podremos llegar tan rápido

- Entonces vallamos de la forma muggle. No tengo ningún problema

- Como usted diga, Sr. Potter

Puso el auto en marcha y se dirigieron al centro de Liverpool. Harry no conocía, por lo que le parecía asombroso todo lo que veía. Muy pocas veces en su vida había visto el mar e ir por el circuito de playas le hizo recordar varios de sus viajes. Ingresaron en el congestionado centro y en sus pensamientos tenía volver a ver a Hermione. Por fin llegaron al edificio donde trabaja Hermione. Harry pidió al chofer que lo esperara, que ya regresaría en unos momentos.

Ingresó en el edificio, una editora bastante antigua que se podía notar sus años, debido a que mantenía la estructura y los lujos de épocas anteriores. Subió al segundo nivel donde se encontraba la oficina de Hermione. Al llegar, ingresó por una puerta con control de seguridad, que pasó sin ningún inconveniente.

- Disculpe, ¿Dónde queda la Oficina de Hermione Granger? - preguntó a alguien que pasaba por ahí

- Si, sigue de frente hasta chocar, a la izquierda la segunda oficina de la izquierda.

- Muchas Gracias

Caminó hasta donde le había indicado el señor y tocó tres veces la puerta. Al momento pudo distinguir la voz de Hermione y al ingresar dos pasos, sin salir del marco de la puerta, la vio entre un centenar de papeles.

- Buenas Tardes…

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Te dije que me esperaras en mi casa - lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y se quedó prendida en su cuello

- Es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte

- Que lindo - volteó a su derecha y estaba Diego junto con otros ejecutivos mirando la escena - Bésame - le propuso sin pensarlo en voz baja

- ¡¿Qué?! - estaba aturdido

- Bésame - sin ninguna confusión Harry hizo lo que 'la jefa' pedía.

**

* * *

****Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Esta vez actualicé rápido, ¿eh? No se pueden quejar. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que lo hice a la medida y muy mala yo, lo deje ahí, pero lo terminé. Necesitaba terminarlo, porque es fin de año y nadie sabe lo que pueda suceder. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, lo sepa o no. Dejen reviews si pueden y si quieren. Se me cuidan, mil besos, chao.

**PD:** Pueden leer mis otras historias: Juego de Gemelas (terminada) y Un Gran Paso (en desarrollo) xD

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Pipu Radcliffe:** ¡Hola! Jajaja perdón por el nombre, me lo debe de haber corregido word, pero no te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que tengas paciencia hasta la segunda o tercera semana de Enero, porque tengo mil cosas que hacer para estas fiestas y no voy a poder escribir. Se que es como un mes, pero perdón en serio, después de eso, prometo que nada más me va a distraer, LO JURO. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos, chao

**ROHERMIONE:** ¡Roxi! Ya entre al foro, en serio gracias. Todavía no tengo la oportunidad de entrar, pero yo se que es muy bueno el foro y es de la mejor pareja obviamente. Aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá te guste y te haya sacado la espina, ¿no? Bueno espero que te guste y gracias por todo. Besos, chao

**Lord of the dark:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comprender mi problema existencial en primer grado. No, en serio estaba totalmente en otra. Gracias también por tu comentario sobre el capítulo, yo se que es recontra pasivo y Diego para mí es un estorbo en esta historia, ya te darás cuenta después. El punto era ese, el del chisme, que todo el mundo se enterara del supuesto noviazgo de Harry y Hermione. No he leído todavía ese libro que me recomiendas, pero apenas tenga un tiempito me lo compro y lo leo. Besos, chao

**Eva-White:** ¡Evitaa! Gracias por tu review, pronto me pongo las pilas y leo tus ficts, aunque ya te di mi opinión. Espero que te vaya mostro en todo. Besos, chao


	5. Conociéndose

**Autor:** H&H

**Capítulo:** Conociéndose

* * *

Suavemente posó una mano sobre su rostro y ella seguía prendida de su cuello, acariciando suavemente el pelo negro azabache. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de parecer lo menos desesperado y lo más dulce posible. Al juntar sus labios creyó estar en otra dimensión, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sentirse el hombre más dichoso y feliz sobre todo el planeta. Le dio cortos y pausados besos y ella lo convirtió en algo más apasionado. Lentamente profundizó más el beso, pero el aire es algo vital para vivir, así que se separaron lo más lento que pudieron, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- Llévame dentro de la oficina - pidió en murmullo para no poder ser escuchada. Él se limitó a sonreír. Entraron y cerraron la puerta. La gente alrededor suyo se quedó anonadada.

- Gracias Harry, te debo una. Es en serio - mencionó luego de separarse de él

- No me tienes que agradecer nada - salió del trance en el cual se encontraba - ¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo?

- Es algo muy difícil de explicar - meditó las palabras que iba a utilizar - Verás todo empezó con el matrimonio de Lavander. Las fotos…

- Te invito a tomar algo y me cuentas, ¿te parece? - ofreció interrumpiendo

- Estoy en horario de trabajo, no se si…

Harry no aceptó un no como respuesta. Aquel beso todavía le quemaba y salir a tomar algo con Hermione para estar un tiempo a solas con ella, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Caminaron un rato entre la gente hasta llegar a un café cercano a la oficina.

- Gracias - dijo Hermione cuando el mozo le trajo los cafés que habían pedido.

- Y bien. Ahora que estamos más tranquilos puedes contarme que pasa.

- Verás. Sabes que para mi el trabajo es importantísimo y estoy a punto de ascender, eso quiere decir que no puedo desobedecer al jefe.

- Discúlpame, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las fotos y conmigo?

- Aún no he terminado - mencionó el tono desafiante - Lo que pasa es que mi jefe vio las fotos de nosotros dos juntos y se alucinó como toda la gente que las ha visto que tu y yo somos novios y ahora quiere que salgamos en parejas a una cena supuestamente de negocios.

- ¿Tanto problema por eso?

- Harry, hay algunos puntos que no has tomado en cuenta. Primero estoy interrumpiendo en tu trabajo.

- Eso no es problema, de todas maneras tenía que venir.

- Segundo, no nos vemos hace 8 años, tu no sabes que paso en mi vida durante ese tiempo ni yo se que paso en la tuya. Se supone que los novios saben esas cosas.

- Eso me lo puedes contar tu después. No creo que me haya perdido de mucho.

- Tercero y último - anunció con una sonrisa por las respuestas - en esa cena tendríamos que romper, inventar algo. Yo estoy a punto de tener algo serio con Diego Saldívar, es un compañero de trabajo. Por eso decidí que lo tomes como un favor o te pagaba, porque no me parece justo que desperdicies tu tiempo en estas formalidades y mucho menos me gusta sentir que te utilizo.

- De eso no te preocupes Herms, tu sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo un favor a una amiga, no me va a ser daño, creo yo. Cuando rompamos - respiró profundo - me ocuparé de los asuntos del Ministerio y regresaré a Londres, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Además yo se lo importante que es tu trabajo para ti.

- Gracias Harry, a parte de ser un gran mago eres un gran amigo - le dijo mirándolo fijo y poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

- De… de nada Hermione - apenas pudo pronunciarlo. Se había sonrojado levemente y apartó su mano pidiendo la cuenta al mesero.

- ¿Cuando es la cena? - preguntó tímidamente abriendo la puerta del edificio para darle paso a Hermione y deteniéndose

- Este sábado - contestó con una leve sonrisa

- Entonces… nos vemos más tarde

- Está bien - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Hasta más tarde - pronunció con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que el auto con el que había llegado lo alcanzó y él aceptó la propuesta del conductor de llevarlo. Llegó a la casa de Hermione, comió algo y se durmió.

- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? - le preguntó Hermione en el desayuno

- No se, de repente pasear por ahí o saber más de ti durante estos últimos años

- Me parece una buena idea. Hoy es mi día libre, así que bajaremos a la playa para conversar más tranquilos y a que te broncees un poco. La verdad se nota a leguas que eres de capital. Más blanco no puedes estar.

- Gracias, ¿eh? Con el trabajo no tengo ni tiempo de darme vacaciones

- Vamos tonto, te espero en 20 minutos.

- No tengo un taje de baño, no he traído.

- Entonces tendremos que ir de compras

A los 20 minutos de finalizada esa conversación, ambos se encontraban ya en el auto de Hermione, camino a una tienda muy conocida donde vendían muchas cosas para la playa. Entraron en el local y se dirigieron a la sección de hombres. Harry escogió uno amarillo con letras negras muy finitas. Escogió dos playeras de manga cero, mientras Hermione se reía de todas las pruebas y cambios que se hacía. Eligió unas sandalias de cuero y zapatillas de buceo para caminar sobre la arena y las playas rocosas. No podían faltar los lentes de sol, el bloqueador y el bronceador para el nuevo bañista. Al final, Harry le regaló un sombrero de paja a Hermione que le quedaba muy bien. Al principio ella se opuso, pero terminó aceptando el regalo. Se cambió en el mismo lugar y salió listo para la playa y de regreso a casa de Hermione.

- Bien, ¿Película Favorita? - preguntó Harry camino a casa

- Me agarraste por sorpresa - meditó un poco - El Señor de los anillos. ¿La tuya?

- Spider Man. ¿Libro favorito?

- Código da Vinci o cualquiera que hable de Historia, Mitología o Leyendas. ¿El tuyo?

- No tengo un nombre exacto, me gustan muchos. Prefiero de acción o simplemente un libro interesante que me entretenga. ¿Postre favorito?

- Torta de Chocolate con helado de coco o un buen helado de pistacho con coco. ¿El tuyo? - contestó y preguntó doblando al estacionamiento

- Todo lo que tenga al frente. Jajaja, no es cierto - rió ante la mirada de Hermione - Tiramisu o tres leches - no pudo preguntar nada más porque ya habían llegado y prefirió guardarse para después.

Bajaron ambos del auto ingresando en la casa y tomando caminos distintos; Hermione iba a solicitar que la señora le alcanzara algunas cosas a la playa y Harry se fue a dejar los paquetes y bajar una toalla. Se encontraron en la sala como lo habían acordado y salieron nuevamente, pero ahora hacia el lado de la playa por una escalera que daba hacia ella. Era una playa privada para el grupo de casas que se encontraban en esa zona. Hermione tenía su propia sombría de paja y madera ya sostenida en la arena y colocó delante de ella las dos sillas y en la mesa de centro, un walkie talkie (**NA**: ¿Se escribe así?) para solicitar a su bucama lo que necesitaba, para que se lo alcance.

Harry se quedó anonadado cuando Hermione se despojó de su pareo y su polo, quedando así en bikini blanco con piedras turquesas en ciertos sectores. No podía articular palabra alguna, por lo que se limitó a voltear la vista y quitarse también su polo y lentes.

- ¿Me…me prestas tu bloqueador? - preguntó muy tímido. Había olvidado bajar el suyo - _"Vamos Harry, ¿Cuántas chicas has visto en bikini en frente tuyo?"_ - se alentó - "Tranquilo"

- Eso ya está pasado de moda Harry. Te presto mi bronceador si quieres

- ¿Eso no es para chicas? - preguntó cohibido y Hermione asintió con la cabeza - No gracias, mira si después tiene efectos secundarios.

- Jajaja, no seas sonso. Tiene bloqueador y bronceador a la vez. Por eso se dice "El bronceado perfecto" - hizo las comillas con los dedos.

- Prefiero que me de insolación antes de usar eso - se quedó callado mirando el vacío

- ¿Qué miras? - posó la mirada en el mismo lugar que la de Harry - ¡No me digas que te gusta esa rubia teñida de bikini naranja!

- No, estaba viendo el yate del fondo - contestó tranquilo, conteniendo sus emociones

- Bueno empecemos a ver que hemos hecho durante estos 8 años y los 11 primeros de nuestras vidas - aguardó un momento - ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?

- Eh… - volteó rogando no traicionarse - Si, perdón. Me quedé pensando en…

- ¡Una chica! ¡Vamos Harry yo se que debes de tener muchas por allá y esto no te esta cayendo bien igual que a mí, por eso terminemos con esto de una vez!

- ¡Basta con eso! ¡No tengo ninguna chica ni allá ni acá! ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez! ¡Tengo pocos días!

- Bien, empecemos entonces, para que regreses lo antes posible - le dolía decir eso.

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido durante estos 8 años? - soltó Harry de una

- Mmm - pensó un poco antes de contestar - 2, Javier, un chico peruano y Sergio un italiano. ¿Tu? _"Sólo falta que me diga que no ha tenido"_ - pensó

- 3. Diana, Isabel y Monik - meditó antes de usar las palabras - Dos inglesas muggles y Monik, una bruja alemana con la que dure dos meses.

- Por lo visto los dos tenemos la misma suerte en eso. Yo dure 1 mes con Javier y 6 meses con Sergio.

- Será porque no eran las personas adecuadas. Todavía sigo buscando y Hagrid me dice que ya siente cabeza. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

- O sea que eres todo un mujeriego.

- Nada de eso. Sólo no encuentro a la chica perfecta. O tal vez ya la encontré, pero ella no quiere saber nada conmigo. ¿Cantante favorito? - cambió de tema lo más rápido

- No se de música. No escucho mucho. Tal vez Madonna. Me gustan muchos géneros

- A mí me gusta el rock y tranquilas. Algo que contradictorio, pero cierto

Conversaron durante más de la mitad de la tarde, contándose anécdotas, mas gustos, preferencias, recordando tiempos en el colegio, el baile de 4to año, la P.E.D.D.O, el Ejército de Dumbledore, como los gemelos se fueron y ahora son famosos con Sortilegios Weasley, las citas con diferentes personas y hablaron también de sus trabajos como profesionales y prácticas. Como a las 6 Harry tuvo que irse para una reunión de trabajo a la que tenía que asistir obligatoriamente, porque esa había sido la excusa de su viaje. Subieron a la casa, cada uno se fue a su habitación, se dieron un baño, comieron algo y Harry se fue a su reunión, mientras Hermione descansaba.

- ¡¿Cómo que no saben donde están?! ¡Por algo son profesionales!

- Sr. Ministro, le ruego que se calme. Ya los van a encontrar

- Esos objetos son muy importante para asociarnos con Alemania y Francia. Ahora no entiendo como alguien con tanta seguridad en esta sede, entre como si fuera su casa y se robe algo que está bajo 7 llaves.

- Señor, está claro que alguien se los dio

- Mortífagos en esta sede, lo dudo. Hemos hecho un excelente trabajo de selección. A menos que alguien haya sido pagado para ello.

- No…

- Basta. Quiero esas cosas mañana mismo en esta oficina. Si no traeré gente de Londres para que haga lo que ustedes inútiles no pudieron hacer. Guardar lo que Inglaterra necesita en estos precisos momentos para estrechar relaciones con países tan difíciles con Alemania y Francia. Que ha decir verdad, necesitamos con urgencia

- Si Señor, como usted diga. Mañana lo llamó a penas sepa algo.

Regresó a la casa de Hermione con el semblante bastante preocupado y cansado. Deseaba hacer algo que inusualmente solía hacer; Salir a bailar. Llegó, bajó del auto y pidió al conductor que ya se retirara, que podía ir a descansar. Subió las escaleras, tiró su maletín, se desamarró la corbata y se le vino la idea de invitar a Hermione. Fue a su cuarto, golpeó la puerta y un "adelante", le indicó que pase.

- Oh. Disculpa, no sabía que te estabas arreglando - se excusó rápidamente

- Harry, ¿Qué tal tu reunión?

- Bien gracias. ¿Piensas salir?

- Si, Diego me invitó a bailar y como tu estabas trabajando, pensé que no te interesaría.

- De hecho, pensaba hacer lo mismo que ese Diego - meditó - Creo que estaría bueno ir, no como tu novio, por mi cuenta - en realidad tenía pensado arruinar la cita

- Si quieres ir, arréglate porque en 5 minutos salgo.

- ¿Cómo, él no viene por ti?

- No, quedamos en encontrarnos allá. Es más fácil para los dos

- _"Que poco hombre"_ - pensó Harry - Esta bien. En 5 minutos estoy listo

Tal como lo había anunciado en 5 minutos estuvo abajo. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir crema con una camisa sport roja. Se había duchado en 2 minutos y cambiado en el mismo tiempo. Hermione llevaba una falda blanca con un polo turquesa de tiritas y sandalias. "Wow" - Harry se quedó estupefacto ante el arreglo. Salieron juntos hacia la discoteca, pagaron sus entradas una vez que llegaron y al entrar se separaron.

Harry prefirió quedarse en la barra mientras veía las acciones que tomaba Diego con Hermione. Tomándose un trago al mismo tiempo que conversaba con el barman. No perdía la vista de la parejita y cuando por fin los tenía visibles sin mayores incomodidades, una chica lo sacó a bailar y no pudo decir que no. Después de 4 horas sentado observando, sólo veía una conversación de amigos.

- Hermione, no se supone que deberías estar aquí sola. Deberías estar con Potter

- Se quedó hasta tarde en la oficina revisando unos papeles. Vino por trabajo también

- Yo no dejaría que mi novia, con lo linda que es, salga sola y con otro hombre - Hermione sostuvo la mirada y acercó su rostro al de Diego muy lento. Casi rozaban los labios.

- ¡Amor! - exclamó y se separaron con brusquedad - Aquí te encuentro - le dio un suave beso - Doris, la señora de la casa, me dijo que habías venido a la discoteca. Te estuve buscando durante quince minutos y estas aquí - Hermione lo miró extrañada y confundida - Con Diego. Gracias por cuidar a mi enamorada, te debo una.

- No te preocupes. Es una chica muy linda, que puede ser persuadida por cualquier imbécil - Harry tenía una sonrisota en la cara. Luego inventaría una excusa

- ¿Vamos a bailar? ¿O prefieres ir a la casa?

- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? - razonó - Mejor vamos a casa - lo fulminó con la mirada, sin ser vista por Diego.

- Claro. Como tu quieras. Andando

En el camino Harry no recibió más que reproches por parte de Hermione. Harry alegó que había visto al practicante de su oficina muy cerca y él con lo chismoso que era, podía decir algo y se acabaría todo de por vida. Más temprano que tarde, pero que acabaría y la que sería mal vista sería ella y él no. Hermione igual se quedó enfadada con él por el resto de la noche. Según ella, le había malogrado el mejor momento, el que esperaba hace varios meses, pero Harry sabía que pronto se le pasaría la molestia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, pero alguien ya lo había superado. Bajó luego de ducharse y fue directamente a la cocina donde Doris le ofreció algo de comer, que él obviamente aceptó gustoso. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos que rodeaban la mesa de centro de la cocina y sobre ella vio algo que lo dejó impactado.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Particularmente yo, les aconsejo que no ingresen a la Universidad. Jajaja, no mentira. Ingresen, porque es importante tener una carrera. Lo malo es que te quita demasiado tiempo. Cómo verán después de 19 días de no hacer nada. Me mandé con todo e hice este capítulo en dos. Muy a mi pesar, no me gusta mucho, pero ya lo cambié demasiadas veces y esta fue la que mejor me parece. La verdad, nunca me gusta lo que escribo. No me siento conforme. Ese no es el caso. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se les haya echo demasiado pesado. No lo dejé tan interesante como el otro, pero en algo está y después de dar tantas vueltas, aquí lo tienen. Un beso a todos y gracias por leer este fict.

**PD:** Pueden leer mis otras historias; Un Gran paso, Juego de Gemelas y Mi Chica.

**Contestación de Reviews:  
Ana María:** La verdad, no. Ninguno hace nada para desmentir las fotos. Harry no quiere y Hermione cree no poder. Espero que no pierdas el interés en la historia. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Nice-Girl:** Oh. Seguidora de mis historias. Eso me alegra. Como también que te haya gustado Juego de Gemelas que esa historia la terminé en tiempo récord. Jajaja. Acá tienes la actualización y espero que te guste. No tienes por qué felicitarme. Gracias por tu review.

**Flydown:** Acá tienes la actualización. Gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste la continuación

**Candy Granger:** ¡Yeee! Alguien que me entiende y está en las mismas que yo. No soy la única tonta que se le va el tiempo estudiando. Yo también postulaba a una Universidad. Espero que ese capítulo no sea el pico que baje todo el puntaje, porque sino me muero. Está demasiado lento y aburrido a mi gusto, pero ya no se que más hacerle y lo deje así, porque me parecía la mejor manera. Me alegra que seas paciente. Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por el cap anterior, yo más que nadie te entiendo.

**Just-my-soul:** Gracias por esos elogios, me levantan el ánimo. Simple, pero al grano. Un beso, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Joanne Granger:** ¡Wow! Llevas el nombre de la mejor escritora del mundo. Hermione se va a ir enamorando de Harry por los méritos que él haga y como se comporte él con ella. Ahora no esta total ni perdidamente enamorada de él, pero algo siente, sólo que anda confundida por Diego que es un ególatra. No tienes por que felicitarme como ya le dice a Nice-Girl, pero gracias de todos modos y gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando hasta el final.

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Al fin. Jajaja. No pudiste leer el capítulo acá en Fanfiction. Gracias por tu review y como verás sigo tus consejos ;) jajaja. No vas a ser responsable, no te preocupes. Jamás me sentí presionada, no te reclamo nada. Besos, chau


	6. Escarmiento

**Capítulo:** Escarmiento

**Autor:** HH (haher / H y H)

* * *

- _"¿Qué diablos es esto?"_ - se decía una y otra vez Harry en la cabeza - Disculpe Doris¿Me podría decir quién trajo esto?

- Me parece que la Srta. Granger lo trajo esta mañana

¿Qué pasa conmigo- preguntó entrando por la cocina, bastante sudada. Al parecer se había ido a correr por la playa.

¿Tu trajiste esto- preguntó Harry con cierto tono de enfado en la voz

- No, nada que ver. Primera vez que lo veo - se aproximó más - Oh no. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. �¿Cómo�¿Quién!

- La oposición siempre quiso destruirme y con esto ya tienen más que un motivo para hacerlo - decía más para sí mismo que para las otras dos presentes ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí¡Todos los medios se me van a venir encima¡Yo venía por trabajo, no a perseguir ni a tener una aventura con la chica con la cual supuestamente tengo algo- lo había soltado sin pensar, sólo por el enojo.

¡Harry cálmate, ya encontraremos al responsable¡Hubieras desmentido todo y listo¡Te ahorrabas el problema¡Salvabas tu trabajo de paso- estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentir las lágrimas suspendidas en sus ojos. Le habían dolido las palabras de Harry - _"¿Una aventura?" "¿Eso es?"_ - se decía en su cabeza confundida

- Bien, tomemos esto con calma - mencionó Harry respirando agitadamente - Perdón por todo lo que te dije, sólo que esto no me huele nada bien. ¿Ok - tomó el mentón de la chica obligándola a que lo mirara, ya que estaba con la cabeza gacha. En su mirada podía ver un poco de resentimiento y dolor, pero no se dejó ofuscar - Vamos Herms, sabes que me encanta estar aquí contigo, pero tuve que inventar unas cuantas mentiritas y esto lo arruina todo. Tendré que regresarme máximo el domingo en la noche, al terminar de arreglar los asuntos de la oficina - ella asintió.

No era para menos la reacción de ambos. Lo que Harry tenía en las manos no era más que un nuevo número de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", pero no era un simple número. En la portada salía una foto de ellos abrazados en la playa con un titular: AMOR DE VERANO. Al abrir la revista salía una nota con fotos de ellos en todos los lugares que habían visitado. Fotos en la playa, en la tienda de cosas para la playa, la oficina de Hermione, tomando café y entrando y saliendo de la discoteca. ¿Cómo habían capturado todo ese material? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los dos jóvenes. Además lo describían como el ampay del mes, porque si bien es cierto que el mundo mágico sabía de esto, no sabían que su ministro se había escapado a visitar unos días a su novia en Liverpool. Harry miró las fotos de la revista y se sonrojó levemente, pero no debía dejar que esos pensamientos ahora rondaran por su cabeza sino tenía que pensar en la manera de resolver esto.

- Pudo haber sido Skeeter - propuso Hermione luego de leer el artículo

¿Desde cuando un escarabajo toma fotos- contestó adivinando su hipótesis

- Era una idea nomás.

- No pudo haber sido un animago, porque no resistiría la arena tan caliente. Nos tienen que haber estado espiando desde alguna casa o desde la playa.

- Harry acá no vive otra persona con magia. Soy la única bruja registrada en esta calle - meditó - no creo que algún vecino deje pasar a un extraño para que tome fotos.

- No necesariamente les tienen que pedir permiso - hizo un gesto de obviedad ante la mirada sorpresiva de Hermione - Mira, acá mucha gente veraniega y dejan sus casas solas por el resto del año. Aún no comienza la temporada plena de verano. Se pueden haber metido a cualquiera y nadie se va a dar cuenta, mucho menos muggles.

- Los únicos que dejan su casa sola son los Parkinson.

- Sea quien sea, le vamos a dar más de que hablar. Sobre todo hay que estar seguros que este presente cuando rompamos. Así nos evitamos el desagradable momento durante la cena y podemos romper el domingo por la mañana - Hermione lo veía confundida.

- Pensé que querías evitar cámaras y todo eso.

- Herms estamos metidos hasta el fondo, salgamos de la misma manera.

- Esta bien - respiró profundo - terminemos el domingo por la mañana

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione sintió que se estrujaba el corazón, tal vez por el miedo que tenía al no ver a su mejor amigo por otro largo tiempo. Sentía como si su sentencia de muerte estuviera ya escrita y no quedara otro remedio que acatarla. Sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima y se quedó callada durante todo el desayuno, mientras Harry miraba el artículo detenidamente buscando información adicional útil para ellos. "Corresponsal: El Oso Panda" leía una y otra ves tratando de buscarle significado alguno, pero no le encontraba. Tomo de seco su jugo y caminó escaleras arriba a su dormitorio para bañarse y cambiarse, aún con la revista en la mano. Hermione por el contrario, prendió el noticiero de la mañana.

Después de tomar el desayuno, muy poco por cierto, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione se cambio y se bañó, mientras Harry seguía pensando en "El Oso Panda".

¿Harry- preguntó luego de tocar la puerta

- Sí, adelante

- Te venía a avisar que voy a salir con Diego si no te molesta - _"¿Por qué le tendría que molestar?"_ preguntó dentro de su cabeza - y antes de eso voy a estar fuera haciendo unas cosas

- No, no me molesta para nada - mentía. Le dolía hasta los huesos - Yo almorzaré en algún lugar por ahí. No quiero molestar a Doris sólo por un plato.

- Como tu prefieras. Doris está a tu disposición. Te aviso cuando salga.

- No, no te molestes, me voy a la playa en un momento.

- Esta…está bien - le parecía importante decirle con quién salía y a donde, como si le tuviera que dar explicaciones, porque era alguien muy importante en su vida. Se sentía protegida y cuidada. Tal vez por eso - Vuelvo para irnos a la cena juntos. Ocho en punto tenemos que estar ahí. No te olvides.

- No, no lo voy a olvidar. Tampoco me voy a quedar hasta tan tarde.

Hermione se retiró de su habitación, con un asentimiento de cabeza muy leve y muy pensativa. Se encerró en su habitación para alistarse, mientras Harry se cambiaba para ir a la playa hasta mediodía y luego merodear por la ciudad, sin rumbo alguno. Levantó los hombros en protesta de que ya nada le importaba, iba a hacer su vida muy lejos de Hermione a partir de mañana. Ya no le interesaba con quien saliera ella, con quien estuviese y mucho menos que en la noche tengan una cena. Lo único que pedía era encontrar a la persona que tomaba las fotos y hacía el reportaje, irse y volver a su vida normal, donde Hermione ya no existía más que como una amiga que vivía lejos. Terminó por ponerse su polo y salió en busca de las cosas de playa.

¿Me puede dar la hora por favor?

- Si tuviera reloj con mucho gusto se la daría

- No eres de ac�¿Verdad?

- Soy de Londres. De hecho, estoy en la casa de una amiga mía, Hermione Granger. Se me nota por lo blanco¿no?

- Jajaja. Oh, Herms. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Es una muy buena amiga mía también, fui la primera persona que la recibió en este barrio.

- Harry Potter, mucho gusto

- Christine Nyuken – Harry se desconcertó con el apellido – Es alemán – confirmó al notar el desconcierto en la cara del chico.

- Siéntate – ofreció mostrándole la silla desocupada ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde? – apresuraba las cosas. No quería seguir lamentándose por Hermione. Él también tenía derecho a salir con otra chica y a divertirse por su cuenta.

- La verdad, pensaba descansar un poco, pero si me ofreces algo mejor que eso. Acepto. Acabo de regresar de Atenas y necesito aire nuevo.

- Perfecto. Te invito a almorzar.

- Todavía falta para el almuerzo. Te reto a jugar paletas en la arena. A que no resistes ni una hora.

- Quien pierda paga los helados – estaba confiado de su físico.

Chris subió rápidamente a su casa, se cambió porque venía de correr, bajó sus accesorios de playa y el juego de paletas, tan rápido como pudo. Harry mientras tanto, le pedía algo de tomar a Doris por el intercomunicador y algo de snacks. _"¿Qué tan difícil pueden ser las paletas?"_ – se dijo para sí Harry – _"Si puedo volar y atrapar una snitch revoltosa, esto es pan comido"._ Chris llegó, le tiró la paleta a la mano y se acercó a una zona plana en la orilla. Giró la paleta en la mano como señal que estaba lista y esperó el lanzamiento de Harry. A los diez minutos Harry ya había captado más o menos el juego, pero iba perdiendo por -10 a -2. Realmente Christine era buena en este juego. A los 30 minutos estaban casi iguales -15 para Harry y -10 para ella. Él ya estaba bastante cansado a ese tiempo, pero su ego podía más y no iba a dejar que una mujer le ganase en deportes y mucho menos si la acababa de conocer. Se puso las pilas y notó el punto débil de Chris, hasta que logró empatarla. Cuando se cumplieron los sesenta minutos sonó el reloj alarma de Chris y pararon. Habían quedado empates; Ella lo ganó en puntaje y el resistió la hora completa. Harry aceptó comprar los helados y ella no se opuso. Se sentaron en las sillas de playa.

- Te di una paliza enorme

- Para nada. Yo nunca había jugado esto

- Te voy a confesar algo. Regreso de los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas. Soy tenista.

¿Juegos Olímpicos? – preguntó confundido

- Si, acaban de pasar. ¿En qué mundo vives? – ahora ella era la desconcertada

- _"Mágico, donde no se ven estas cosas"_ – pensó – Los Juegos Olímpicos, verdad. Perdón, es que estoy en una terapia donde me tengo que desconectar del mundo. Cero revistas, cero televisión, cero periódicos, cero computadoras, cero Internet y todo lo que me comunique con el mundo exterior. Necesito lugares naturales tranquilos.

¿Eso a que se debe? – preguntó – Si se puede saber, claro – agregó

- Se debe a que necesito meditar mucho, pensar, encontrar mi yo interior – sonaba bastante raro – Porque un mandarín chino me va a entrenar para obtener fuerza espiritual y saber reconocer energía positiva y negativa, para que mejoren varias cosas en mi vida que es una porquería – ni él se creía que lo había inventado. Tenía un vago recuerdo de los programas de yoga y relajación que veían en la casa de sus tíos.

- A mí siempre me han encantado esas cosas de espiritualidad, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para nada. Tengo una semana de descanso y luego a entrenar nuevamente.

- Así es cuando empiezas a trabajar. No tienes tiempo para nada. Si te quieres divertir, no puedes porque estás agotado. ¡Así nunca vas a encontrar a alguien con quien casarte!

�¿Ya te quieres casar! – estaba sorprendida – ¡Para eso están los treinta!

- Es una forma de decir – tranquilizó ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

- Desde que tengo 2 años vivo en Liverpool. Pero en este condominio hace 10.

¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas ac�?

- Hasta mañana o hasta el lunes con suerte

- Que pena no haberte conocido antes.

- Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero no puedo. Ya no depende de mí

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que él lo rompió ofreciendo que ya era hora de irse a dar una ducha y cambiarse para ir a almorzar. Cada uno se fue a su casa y quedaron en verse en una hora en el estacionamiento. Harry se puso algo bastante sport, un polo con unas bermudas y unas hojotas. Chris se vistió con una falda delgadita blanca hasta los tobillos y una blusa tres cuartos turquesa con sandalias. Llevaba el pelo suelto con aretes del mismo color de la camisa y una cartera. Como habían acordado, se encontraron en el estacionamiento, saliendo en el auto de ella, que estaba con lunas oscuras y era blindado, ya que era una deportista muy reconocida. Harry se ofreció a manejar.

Al principio no sabían donde ir, estaban muy indecisos. Él quería comida japonesa y ella quería ir a una tratoría, un lugar bien discreto, con poca luz y rústico, con aires de taberna. Al finalél le dio el gusto y se dirigieron hacia el local, que quedaba en un sitio especial, donde se encontraban las mejores tratorías de la ciudad. Llegaron, estacionaron y entraron. El lugar era completamente de madera con el horno a leña frente a las mesas, desde donde se podía apreciar como se preparaban las pizzas. La luz era muy tenue, uno que otro farolitos pequeños y las mesas a medio metro del piso. No había sillas, sino cojines, donde se sentaban las personas y comían casi al ras del suelo. Eligieron una mesa un poco apartada de las demás, por la situación de ambos. Pidieron una pizza, mitad vegetariana y mitad de carnes. Para ambos una copa de vino blanco.

Hermione por fin terminó de hacer sus diligencias y decidió que era hora de buscar a Diego para almorzar. Se fueron en el auto de él a un lugar muy cercano de la oficina. Entraron, enocntraron una mesa casi al fondo, se quitaron los zapatos, se sentaron y ordenaron ravioles de rizota para ella y para él una lasaña de carne. Para ambos una copa de vino blanco. A los 20 minutos Hermione recorrió el lugar con la vista y lo vio, justo en la esquina del frente con una de sus mejores amigas. No lo podía creer¿Acaso estaban gileando? Veía conmocionada la escena, le afectaba verlo así, tan feliz con una chica, llevándose y entendiéndose tan bien. Ella le sacaba los anteojos y lo despeinaba más de lo que estaba. Él se reía divertido pidiendo sus anteojos de vuelta y haciendo gestos que estaba demente. Alejó la mirada de ese lugar y sintió como en sus ojos se iban acomodando algunas lágrimas. Pidió disculpas a la persona que la acompañaba y caminó hacia el baño.

- No debo de estar celosa – repetía una y otra vez frente al espejo – Yo me debo de sentir bien con Diego, a él es a quien amo. ¿Lo amo? – se interrogó ¡Qué preguntas me hago¡Claro que lo amo! – afirmó más que sentirlo – Pero¿Por qué estoy celosa¿Por qué siento que ya perdí todo? Se me cayó el mundo. ¿Estoy envidiosa? Es verdad que Harry sabe como tratar muy bien a las chicas, pero yo perdí mi oportunidad cuando él me pidió una más de una vez. �¿Estoy afirmando que me gusta Harry! – lo gritó irónicamente – Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Estoy demasiado confundida – sacudió la cabeza - Debo calmar esta ansiedad. Inhala….exhala. Bien Hermione – miró firme su reflejo en el espejo – Tranquila, tu estás con Diego, a quien amas mucho. Sólo estás muy confundida, angustiada, estresada y preocupada con todo lo que está pasando – repitió el ejercicio de respiración – Bien, muy bien. Ahora vas a salir, les vas a dar la espalda y vas a continuar tu cita con Diego, como siempre haces. Vas muy decidida y nada te puede afectar, porque sólo son amigos, muy buenos amigos – se había convencido del todo. Su yo interior era muy fuerte y decidido.

Salió del baño sin rastro de las lágrimas y se sentó con Diego. El inconsciente la traicionó y volteó repentinamente hacia la mesa, donde él sujetaba una servilleta con la que le limpiaba el costado del labio delicadamente. Recordó perfectamente las palabras en el baño y volvió a armarse de valor e intentó comer por lo menos algo. Diego, al notar que su novia no se encontraba bien, pidió la cuenta y salieron. No pudo resistir voltear y al hacerlo lo único que notó fue un brindis de la pareja. Salió bastante cabizbaja del establecimiento.

- Vamos al casino – rogó Chris

- Estás loca. Es muy temprano. ¿Eres ludópata?

- Nada que ver. Me gusta jugar cartas. Conozco unos buenos trucos para ganar.

- Tienes un montón de dinero¿para qué quieres más?

- Nunca está de más tener un poco más de la cuenta.

- Te pareces mucho a nosotros cuando éramos chicos.

¿Nosotros?

- Hermione y yo. Nos divertíamos todo el tiempo. Con cualquier cosa. Siempre estábamos metidos en problema por más que nosotros no quisiéramos.

- Te gusta Hermione¿no? No me lo niegues – apresuró al ver la cara del chico - Hablas todo el día de ella, estás detrás de ella y encima te haces pasar por el novio de ella.

- La verdad, si. Hace años. Cuando salimos del cole, la olvide a medias. La volví a ver en el casamiento de una amiga y el sentimiento resurgió.

- Eso quiere decir que estás muerto con ella. Pero….

- Pero ella anda con el idiota de Santillán, que ya me tiene harto.

- Creo que mejor vamos al casino – resolvió. No quería darle manija al chico - Vamos a distraernos

- Si, quizá sea lo mejor – recapacitó - Tu pones las fichas

- Trato, pero tu pagas la cena.

- Obvio, si yo te invite.

- Vamos, sólo lo decía para no sentirme mal. Jajaja

Salieron, prácticamente Harry siendo jalado por la chica, corriendo e ingresando al auto lo más rápido que pudiesen para no poder ser percatados por nadie. Recorrieron más de la mitad de la ciudad para ir al casino favorito de Chris y era muy discreto, tenía estacionamiento subterráneo. Llegaron, bajaron y entraron por la escalera de atrás. El lugar para ser de día estaba súper iluminado, había luces por donde mirasen y era muy elegante. Fueron a la caja, donde cambiaron US 200.00 en fichas. Si lo perdían todo, se retiraban. Chris prefirió empezar por Black Jack, ya que era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Se acercó a la mesa, pidió lugar, se sentó y le pidió al diller que le sirviera. Empezó con una carta cerrada y pidió la segunda abierta. Se plantó. Apostó US 25, esperó a que sus compañeros sacaran y lo perdió todo. Todos tenían de 18 para arriba y ella no podía hacer nada con un 16. En la segunda mano, pidió dos abiertas a parte de la cerrada y le salió exacto el 21. Ganó US 100. Siguió jugando por bastante tiempo más, mientras Harry intentaba suerte con la maquinita y había ganado US 20, no era mucho, pero después de todo lo que había perdido, por lo menos lo reconfortaba saber que no perdió el dinero de su amiga. Chris decidió jugar unas cuantas manos de Póker, era experta en ese juego. A las 17.30 decidieron que ya era hora de salir de ese lugar y retornar a sus casas, puesto que Harry tenía la cena de "negocios" con los jefes y compañeros de trabajo de Harry.

Salieron de la misma manera que entraron y terminaron con US 200 en el bolsillo cada uno. "Te lo dije, nunca pierdo en los casinos" – aseguró Chris y Harry sólo lanzó una sonora carcajada, omitiendo el comentario. A esa hora había más tráfico ya que era "hora punta" y sobre todo sábado. Llegaron una hora después, dejaron el carro en el estacionamiento y bajaron. Harry felizmente tenía llave de la puerta, pues había tomado prestada la de Doris.

¡Jajajaja¡Vamos¡Yo siempre gano! – reía descontroladamente Chris

¡La próxima vez voy a tener mejor suerte! Jajaja – abrió la puerta – Y no vas a tener un mal acompañante en tu ludopatía – reía divertido.

¡Yo no soy Ludópata¡Sólo me gusta divertirme de ves en cuando y más si puedo usar mis dotes para hacer unas cuantas trampillas!

- Déjenme adivinar – sonó una voz – Fueron a almorzar y luego al casino

¡Herms�¿Cómo estás¡A los años¡Acabo de regresar de Atenas! – la abrazó repentinamente ¡Dime algo!

- Hola Chris¿Qué tal te fue?

- Bien, me ganó en paletas y después me dijo que era tenista. Supongo que bien

- Jajajaja, no seas exagerado. Soy competitiva compulsiva. Me encanta todo el día estar compitiendo – le brillaban los ojos – Perdón que no te lo dije antes.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho no hubiera salido contigo, pero no me arrepiento. La pasamos muy bien, sobre todo porque gané 200 – sonrió – Voy arriba. Necesito preparar mi ropa y lavarme las manos para comer algo. Ya vengo

- Harry es un tipazo. Sabe como tratar a las mujeres, es divertido, un poco despistado y por lo que pude ver, deportista – comentó al verlo subir.

- Si, es un gran tipo. No por nada es mi mejor amigo – suspiró con resignación ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? – apoyó su espalda sobre el sofá y cruzó los brazos con el entrecejo fruncido

- No, si está muerto contigo. Todo el día me habló de ti, no paró de decirme lo linda que eres, lo inteligente que eres y que le encanta estar aquí contigo.

¿En…en serio? – caminó unos pasos quedando de espaldas a su amiga. No pudo evitar sonreír ¿Todo eso te dijo?

- Si, está muy enamorado de ti, pero como estás con Diego, el se tiene que quedar con los brazos cruzados – recordó – Creo que ya es hora que te cambies y alistes para la cena. Yo debo irme a mi casa. Nos vemos, cuídate.

- Adiós Chris, nos vemos mañana.

Hermione subió muy feliz a su habitación, se lanzó de bruces sobre el colchón con los brazos extendidos y se sintió la persona más afortunada del planeta. El pensamiento de que estaba con Diego la hizo bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba y prefirió no pensar en él por ese momento. Decidió que era hora de darse una ducha para luego ver que se pondría para esa noche. Harry mientras tanto comía algo en la cocina. Un buen plato de mango con papaya, sandía y azúcar era lo que se había preparado, mientras retomaba el tema de "El Oso Panda". Ya muy cansado de buscar alguna pista, decidió que era su turno de bañarse, cuando escuchó que la ducha de la habitación de Hermione había cesado. A los 20 minutos ya estaba afuera, esperando a Hermione con terno azul marino, camisa celeste y corbata amarillo ocre. Sonó el timbre

¡Yo abro! – gritó acercándose a la puerta ¿Qué haces tu ac�! – abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa visita.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola¿Cómo están? Me demoré en actualizar, perdón en serio. Yo pensaba que iba a tener tiempo ahora que supuestamente no tenía nada que hacer, pero tengo toda la mañana y tarde ocupada y encima en mi casa hay huelga de hermanos y debo dejar la computadora temprano, ya no me puedo quedar hasta tan tarde. Si, el Juzgado (mis papás) han decretado que soy muy posesiva con la compu y debo dejarla a las 12 para que el llorón de mi hermanos entre. ¡No entro en todo el día y cuando quiero darme un tiempo para mis cosas, me reprimen! No se como hace pero siempre los convence. Cambiando de tema…Lo de la revista se me ocurrió viendo "Magaly Tv", un programa de espectáculos que le destruye la vida a las personas famosas, siguiéndolos para mostrarlos en algo que está mal, por ejemplo un Ampay de una súper modelo sacándole la vuelta a su esposo y cosas así. Cuenta chismes de la farándula peruana y para mí es Televisión basura, pero divierte a mucha gente y ya va en su séptima temporada. Este año sacaron una revista. Ahora, lo de la Chris, ya era hora de darle un escarmiento a Hermione, además que tuvo que aguantar al aburrido de Diego. Pobrecita, pero a Harry no le cayó anda mal una nueva amiguita. Paso a los reviews. Ya saben que cualquier cosa, me lo pueden decir, no me hago problemas. Besos, chao

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **¡La primera! Jajaja. Ya te dije que todo es una secuencia, y cada partecita es importante. Espero que te guste el capítulo, aunque sabes que no me gusta ni lo que escribo. Besos, chao

**Miki Matsura:** Hola… ¿El retrato perfecto? No la he visto. Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo que viene te guste más. Gracias por tu review. Besos, chao

**Claudio-Potter:** Hola, acá tienes un capítulo más, espero que te guste. Besos, chao

**Lord of the Dark:** Como veras, las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro. Un buen escarmiento era lo que necesitaba Hermione y lo tuvo, aunque le va a costar mandar a volar a Diego y Harry va a tener que arreglar algunas cosas. Oops, estoy diciendo demasiado. Disfruta la actualización. Besos, chao.

**Hcate:** Interesante y divertido. Mmmm una combinación muy buena. Jajaja. Que bueno que te guste. Sobre la peli, no la he visto. Que yo me acuerde con Aniston, hace mucho que no veo una peli de ella. Gracias por recomendármela. Besos, chao

**Nice-Girl:** Cortito pero preciso. Jajaja, gracias por tu review. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo y me das tu opinión¿vale? Besos, chao

**candy granger: **¡No puede ser que a nadie le caiga Diego! Pobrecito, no se merece esto. Jajaja, dramatizo demasiado. Me gusta que te guste el cap, espero que este sea igual o más bueno que el anterior. Lo dejo a tu criterio. Besos, chao


	7. Una Nueva Relación

**Capítulo:** Una Nueva Relación

**Autor:** HH (haher / H y H)

* * *

- Pasa. No te quedes ahí parado – cedió el paso – Entra, por favor 

- Gracias. No sabía si ibas a estar

¿Para qué viniste¿Ha pasado algo?

- Nada que tu no sepas, Harry – respiró profundo – Quieren revocarte del puesto

¿Qué¡No pueden hacer eso! – buscaba una explicación – Soy el único que ha sacado a ese Ministerio en el desastre en el que se encontraba. La oposición, la mayoría son mortífagos o tienen un vínculo con el lado oscuro. ¡No pueden! – gritó exaltado

- Ellos alegan que te pasaste de autoridad al venir hasta Liverpool para arreglar las negociaciones y no hiciste nada. Encima lo que salió en "Corazón de Bruja" y "El Profeta" te desprestigia bastante.

¿Ahora no puedo tener vida amorosa¿Va contra el reglamento!

- Harry – trató de tranquilizarlo – No está prohibido ni va contra el reglamento. Razona un segundo – tomó aire – Tu viniste para arreglar las negociaciones, no para arreglar tus cosas amorosas. Lo que a ellos les molesta es tu actitud. No estás haciendo nada productivos para la comisión y la Junta Directiva acá. Si no solucionas el problema de las negociaciones, ya tienes más de la mitad de los votos de la Comisión y la Junta Directiva en contra.

- No me han traído los papeles, ni nada. Yo no puedo trabajar así – recapacitó – Comunícales que este mismo lunes tengo todo para firmar. Si no cumplo con mi palabra, presentaré mi renuncia irrevocable y que se presente quien quiera. Ya me harte, me dedicaré totalmente al Quidditch. Sólo acepté porque Dumbledore me lo pidió

¡Ron! – gritó Hermione desde la escalera ¿Cómo estás¿Qué pasa¿Hay problemas! – preguntó al notar la cara de los chicos ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Nada del otro mundo, le venía a avisar a Harry que…

- Que los entrenamientos los tenemos que retomar esta semana, porque sino no llegamos a tiempo para la temporada – le dirigió una mirada significante a su amigo. No quería preocupar a Hermione, ni mucho menos hacerla sentir responsable por lo que sucedía.

- Así es. Nada del otro mundo. Además te venía a visitar – la observó por unos segundos – ¡Pero que linda que estás! Si así vas a una cena no me imagino a tu propio casamiento

- No exageres, no es tan ¡wow! – comentó – Es sencillo y preciso para la cena

- Como te sientas mejor, pero te ves preciosa en ese vestido

Hermione aunque se había vestido muy a prisa, había sacado el primer vestido que encontró en el armario. Era blanco, las cintas que iban para sujetarlo al cuello rojo oscuro, rosas bordadas dispersas, tres cuartos, cuello en V con escote y sandalias negras muy finas. Se laceó el pelo como era de costumbre y se armó un flequillo sobre la frente, que iba detrás de la oreja. Nuevamente usaba su reloj y pulseras de oro, con artes largos y sin collar. Se maquilló ligeramente, resaltando sus ojos con delineador negro y labial natural. Llevaba una cartera roja elegante.

- Hermione, me prestas tu…. – calló de repente ¿Quién es este pelirrojo tan simpático?

- Christine, Ron. Ron, Christine – presentó

- Creo que ya tengo compañía mientras ustedes cenan – sonrió el chico

- No te lo recomiendo – recibió una mirada molesta – Bueno, antes explícale lo que a mi me dijiste después de salir – rió – No vaya ser que se asuste y salga corriendo.

- Esta bien. Según Harry soy ludópata, soy muy competitiva y soy Bicampeón de Tenis¿Feliz Sr. Potter¿Es suficiente? – miró a Ron – Cree que estoy loca.

- A mí no me importa –levantó los hombros - No he hecho un viaje tan largo sólo para informarte lo que pasa en – Harry carraspeó – el trabajo. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche.

¡Qué bien! Para empezar ayúdame a … - decía Chris, mientras se alejaban.

- Esta loca. No puede dejar de estar en actividad.

- Mejor vamos, que llegamos tarde y mis jefes se van a molestar

- Vamos – detuvo la mirada fijamente – Ron no se equivoca, hoy estás preciosa. Ese vestido te queda muy bien, se te ve muy delicada, frágil – se acercó y le acomodó el flequillo detrás de la oreja – Pareces una princesa

- Con la única diferencia que las princesas no usan vestidos diseñados por ellas mismas y mucho menos comprado en una tienda de provincia – no sabía como reaccionar a lo que le decía su mejor amigo

- Por eso es más especial aún – contestó mirándola fijamente – Es auténtico

- Ha...Harry, creo que mejor vamos – se puso nerviosa - Estamos un poco atrasados.

- Si – suspiró resignado – Yo conduzco

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, Harry desactivó la alarma del auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, dándole paso a la chica. Cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta al auto y subió en él. El restaurante al que iban no era de lucirse mucho en la ciudad. Era para gente acomodada social y económicamente, que iban a degustar platos exuberantes de otras culturas y bailar y/o escuchar música internacional, de las culturas más impactantes del mundo. Después de veinte minutos, llegaron al local. Dejaron su auto en el Valet Parking, entregando las llaves al señor de turno. Entraron tomados del brazo simulando ser una pareja muy unida. El local tenía diferentes zonas, separadas por paredes muy livianas y los ambientes cambiaban conforme atravesabas éstas mismas. Destacaban las grandes culturas, como la zona oriental, así mismo la tailandesa, la árabe, la japonesa, la coreana, la rusa, la francesa, la española, la italiana, la germana, la mexicana, la brasileña y la andina, no por nombrarla última, menos importante. Estaba decorada con cuadros de diversos paisajes de los países por donde pasaba la cordillera; Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Bolivia, Chile y Argentina, y se servían platos típicos de ciertos lugares.

La pareja tenía reservación en la zona española junto con los demás asistentes. Se sentaron en una mesa para seis personas. Hace poco tiempo habían llegado las dos parejas con las que cenarían. Saludaron y prosiguieron a pedir algo de beber, para empezar.

- Vino Blanco para todos, por favor – ordenó el Sr. Kauffman

- Enseguida – contestó el mozo

¿Qué tal te va en tu trabajo Harry?

- Muy bien. Ser Ministro no es fácil – rió humildemente – pero felizmente lo he sabido manejar muy bien con el Quidditch y está bajo control. A veces parece un manicómio, gente corriendo de acá para allá con un montón de papeles, asuntos que hay que resolver en el momento, las criaturas mágicas que paran en huelga…

- Por ejemplo los elfos – continuó Hermione

- De hecho…. – dudó un poco – mi amor, los elfos no van a mi oficina. Ellos están en el pequeño grupo de criaturas que no traen problemas.

- Se les debería dar un sueldo.

- Ellos están felices así – suspiró – Acuérdate de Winky, ella no aceptó recompensa de ninguna forma. Así que hay que dejarlos tranquilos si son felices con eso.

- Tu novio tiene razón Hermione – intervino la esposa del jefe – Si ellos son felices así, hay que dejar las cosas como están. No hay por qué presionarlos

¡No pueden ser tan conformistas! – lanzó un bufido leve – Mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo con resignación y un poco más calmada.

- Yo opino lo mismo. Es más, hablemos de tu próximo libro Hermione. Me han contado que vas a tratar temas muy trascendentales.

- Tanto así no. Es más para niños y adolescente que les guste saber un poquito más acerca de historia y que no la vean como algo tan generalizado, sino que sepan en verdad que pasó. No es cuestión de memorizar fechas y batallas. Los chicos deben aprender como influenció eso en lo que actualmente estamos viviendo, un ejemplo clarísimo, el comunismo y el capitalismo.

- Tienes muy claro lo que intentas transmitir en ese volumen – estaba asombrada – Harry, te sacaste la lotería con esta chica – dio un sorbo a su copa

- Le encanta su trabajo - era el momento preciso para ayudar a Hermione –No es cosa del momento o porque busque algo, siempre ha sido así. Desde que nació que le gustan los libros y más si son de Historia – sonrió levemente – Me acuerdo que en el colegio le encantaba leer los libros como tres veces mínimo, y a mí y a Ron, nuestro mejor amigo, siempre nos perseguía para que leyéramos algo – todos escuchaban atentamente – Claro que nosotros nos escapábamos a jugar Quidditch, y no regresábamos hasta muy tarde. En fin, Hermione es una excelente historiadora y no dudo que éste libro le va a salir excelente.

- Gracias – respondió Hermione y le tomó la mano.

¿Cómo va el ministerio con el tema este de la cultura y educación?

- Digamos que bien. Los pocos colegios mágicos que hay en el Reino Unido, están bien organizados, cumplen con el programa escolar, no han causado ningún problema hasta ahora y los Institutos igual. Siempre preocupándonos por que la educación en los colegios sea más que básica y que los alumnos salgan muy bien preparados.

- Vamos a Bailar – propuso el Sr. Kauffman – "Todavía no es momento" – pronunció esto sin ningún sonido, sólo para que el jefe lo entendiera.

- No, es mejor ordenar y luego vamos a bailar – llamó al mozo.

¿Desea servirse algo más, Señor?

- Si. Paella Valenciana para todos y otra botella de vino blanco, por favor.

¿Algo más? – ofreció el mozo

- No, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias.

Conversaron sobre los diversos temas que afrontaban en eso momento el mundo mágico y el mundo de los muggles. Harry y Hermione contaron muy breve cómo fue que derrotaron al Señor Oscuro, pero sin entrar en detalles, ya que se les estaba prohibido. A los diez minutos, aparecieron frente a ellos unas bailarinas de flamenco, que deleitaron al público con la danza y el espectáculo fue maravilloso. Con bastante demora llegó la comida, que a Harry y Hermione les pareció bastante pesada para la hora, pero igual estaba deliciosa. Conversaban muy poco durante la cena, el silencio era nato. Pasadas ya las 22.30, empezó a sonar una música muy suave que las tres parejas aprovecharon para bailar un momento. Como para romper el silencio.

- La editorial que se encarga de "El Profeta" está ligada al Ministerio¿no?

- La verdad, la editorial y el diario son dos cosas muy diferentes.

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó intrigada la Sra. Kauffman

- La editorial puede escribir muchas noticias, trascendentales o no, pero los Directores, miembros de la Junta Directiva del Ministerio, son los que deciden que va y que no. En eso si se podría decir que nosotros manejamos el diario, más no la editorial.

- Oh – meditó un instante – Eso quiere decir que si mi editorial propone a la Junta Directiva el lanzamiento de una nueva colección de libros de educativos, no tendría ninguna falta, porque no importa trabajar con más de una editorial, siempre y cuando la temática sea conforme a los ojos de la Junta Directiva – analizó

- Digamos que si usted presenta su proyecto a la Junta Directiva, ellos lo analizarían, sacarían sus conclusiones y le enviarían una respuesta. De ser aceptado el proyecto, podría promocionarlo y lanzar su colección con "El Profeta" – tomó un sorbo de vino –Cualquier consulta, me pueden ubicar a través de Hermione o aquí les dejo mi tarjeta – sacó una del traje – Tome.

- Muchas Gracias, nada nos vendría mejor que publicar una de nuestras colecciones con el diario más popular e importante dentro de nuestro mundo

- No se preocupe, como ya le dije, estoy a su entera disposición – el jefe de Hermione propuso un brindis a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

A las 23.30 decidieron que era hora de retirarse del local. Ambos estaban cansados, puesto que habían tenido un día agotador. Salieron juntos, esperaron a que el servicio de Valet Parking le trajera el auto. Lo único malo era que estaba lloviendo y Harry le puso su saco a Hermione, para que no se mojara, aunque no le podía cubrir el pelo, no se lo mojó. A consecuencia, Harry se empapó la camisa, pero para él era lo menos importante en ese momento. Como en la ida, Harry manejó de regreso a la casa. Ya dentro del auto se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, se la remangó y se quitó la corbata. Hermione siguió con el saco puesto. Veinte minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa, en las mismas condiciones climáticas. Lo único bueno, era que el estacionamiento era bajo techo, así que ninguno se volvió a mojar.

- Creo que salió bien todo¿no? – comentó Harry dejando las llaves sobre el arrimo.

- Si, se veían contentos. Se nota que les caíste bien

- Me alegra por ti – contestó con una gran sonrisa apoyado en la pared – Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar, no vaya a ser que me enferme.

- Harry, espera – lo detuvo – antes te quería agradecer por haber aceptado desde un principio el plan y aceptar acompañarme a la cena

- No me tienes que agradecer nada – la toma de las manos – Yo me siento en deuda contigo, porque siempre me ayudaste y siempre estuviste ahí para contenerme y apoyarme en los momentos más difíciles. Cuando murió Sirius, por ejemplo.

- Harry no tienes nada que agradecerme. Nunca busqué una recompensa por todo lo que hice. Te quiero dar las gracias en serio, me ayudaste bastante y aunque no lo quieras admitir, pusiste tu trabajo en juego. Desde el principio fue una locura.

- Eso es lo de menos. A mi me encanta estar aquí contigo. Si fuera por mí me quedaría de por vida, pero tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía – no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Siempre voy a estar cuando lo necesites – concluyó y se quedaron en silencio.

Sostuvieron la mirada fija durante unos segundos, en los que ambos dudaban de dar el paso o no. Harry no se pudo contener y se fue acercando poco a poco, todavía dudando. Hermione al ver que él daba el paso, también fue acercando su rostro. Rozaron sus labios y en una fracción de segundos ambos estaban unidos en un beso. Era muy inocente, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando. Ambos se encontraban fuera de la realidad, sólo seguían sus sentimientos, pero así como llegó, se fue.

- Her…Hermione. Perdóname, no…no se que pasó – le daba la espalda y se rascaba la nuca – Soy un idiota – aún sentía el calor en le pecho y no pudo evitar una sonrisa –Me…me dejé llevar por la situación. Tu estás con Diego – dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz ¡Soy un idiota! – gritó y dio un puñetazo al arrimo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry – dudó un poco – Yo ya lo sé y por eso mismo no intentes darme explicaciones sin sentido.

¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó nervioso

¡Dios! – exclamó ¿No lo puedes dar por entendido? – se acercó y le dio un beso rápido que lo dejó paralizado – Yo también te amo, Harry

- Hermione, no tienes por qué hacerlo – reaccionó – Estás con Diego, yo entiendo y me hago a un lado. Mañana regreso a Londres – informó

¡Que terco que eres! – estaba desesperada y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos ¡No entiendes que te amo¡Con Diego no me pasan las cosas que me pasan cuando estoy contigo¡Siento que es un completo extraño¡En cambio a ti te conozco de toda la vida! –le dio la espalda y continuó ¡No dejo de pensar un segundo en ti desde que nos vimos en la boda de Lavander¡Me encanta estar contigo, porque la paso muy bien¡Cuando estamos juntos siento que todo esta completo, todo tiene sentido¡Dios, me siento una adolescente de 15 años!

- Herms… - la cortó y se fue acercando hasta que le acarició suavemente los hombros, ella aún seguía de espaldas. La volteó y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo – Yo también siento todo eso por ti, te amo – la tomó por la cintura, mientras ella acomodaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lentamente acercaron los rostros hasta que por fin, se unieron en el beso que ambos esperaban hace mucho tiempo.

¡Wohoo! Bien escondido lo tenían – gritó alguien desde la puerta de la cocina y ambos se separaron.

- Christine¿No se supone que iban a salir? – preguntó bastante sonrojada al ver que llevaban una caja de pizza y unas bebidas.

- No, nos quedamos enviciados con el Play Station 2 – hizo una mueca de ser la mejor – Se les ve muy bien juntos y me alegro por ustedes. Los felicito a que por fin hayan reconocido lo que sienten.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – Me voy a cambiar. Estoy empapado – le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione, tomándola de las manos.

¡Cuéntamelo ya! – suplicó Chris ¿No se supone que estás con el imbécil de Diego!

- Simplemente se dieron las cosas. Reconocí mi oportunidad, aproveché tu información, lo apure un poco, demasiado diría yo, y se dio – sonrió – Parece un sueño. ¡AU! – gritó

- Era para que sepas que es la realidad. Voy a llamar a Ron. ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, se duchó en dos minutos, se puso la ropa que había usado en la tarde, se peinó un poco y bajó un poco más calmado. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Ir a Liverpool, no había sido en vano. En realidad nunca lo fue, porque le encantaba estar con Hermione. Ahora tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer.

¿Alguien quiere un trago?

¡Yo! – gritó de inmediato Chris

- Harry, no me parece que sigas bebiendo – dijo un poco enfadada.

- Herms, me siento como si no hubiese bebido nada. Además tengo un poco de frío. Sólo un vaso, nada más.

- Yo también quiero uno antes de irme

- Servido – dijo Harry después de repartir a cada uno su vaso. Abrazó por atrás a su enamorada, uniendo las manos a la altura de la cintura – Hablando en serio¿No van a salir? – tomó un trago

- Íbamos, tu lo dijiste – se quedó dos segundos callada – Aunque vendría bien ir a bailar¿vienen?

- No, gracias. Mañana tenemos que hacer unas cosas temprano – respondió Hermione – Además estamos muy cansados, preferimos quedarnos acá tranquilos.

- Habla por ti. Yo si voy – contestó Ron – ¿A dónde?

¿No que te tienes que ir hoy?

- Eso puede esperar, regreso mañana temprano – miró a Hermione ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? – preguntó

- Si, en la habitación de Harry sobra una cama. Ahí estarás cómodo.

- Por mí no hay problema. Sólo no regresen tarde y cuídate de los periodistas.

- Eso haré. Porque con el súper color de pelo que tiene este chico, voy a llamar la atención de todos. Pero se resuelve – la cara se le iluminó. Tenía ya pensado un plan.

- Vayan. No van a encontrar nada abierto ni entradas.

- Para Christine Nyuken no hay nada cerrado

Chirs salió de la sala seguida por Ron para apagar el Play Station y arreglar lo que habían dejado tirado. En realidad la chica lo había echo con doble intención; ella sabía que debían hablar ciertas cosas y necesitaban privacidad, y además debía arreglar todo, para irse a bailar lo más rápido posible. Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para terminar de hablar algunos temas con Hermione.

- Herms¿Lo de mañana….

- Lo de mañana sigue en pie, claro que de mentiritas. Sólo para que nos dejen en paz esos periodistas mediocres. Pero todo entre nosotros va a seguir igual.

- Sí. Ya tome una decisión; yo voy a quedar mal. No me importa mi trabajo, ni nada. Sólo quiero que no te critiquen a ti – se puso serio ¿Qué va a pasar con Diego?

- Diego…- lo miró fijamente ¿No es obvio? Lo voy a terminar. Aunque me de mucha lástima, pero yo no lo amo y prefiero no seguir ilusionándolo

- Yo te espero todo el tiempo que necesites – sonrió – Yo se que me amas y con eso me basta, pero… - pensó bien lo que iba a decir

¿Pero?

- No soportaría que te besaras con él.

- No te preocupes, no va a pasar – posó una mano sobre su cara – Sabes que no me pasa nada con él.

- De eso estoy muy seguro – la abrazó por la cintura y se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo. Harry le comenzó a dar pequeños y cortos besos por el cuello y fue bajando por el hombro. Hermione sonreía de lo tierno y dulce que era su novio.

- Vamos arriba – susurró al oído del chico.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

¡Hola¿Cómo están? Ojalá que bien. No se olviden que todo se supera. Jajaja. Otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Como verán Hermione aprovechó bien la información que le dio Chris y no se preocupen por el Ultimátum de Ron, aunque traerá algunas problemas, no serán gran cosa. Hermione se mandó, si lo sé, pero al paso que iba Harry, nunca le iba a decir la verdad. Me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior y ojalá este también les guste. Lo hice en 8 días. Ni yo misma me lo creo, pero esta semana estoy libre de todas actividades obligatorias, a menos que me inviten al campo, playa o a vagar por ahí. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos, saludos, besos¡chao!

**PD:** Lean mis otros ficts si quieren. Todos de H/HR. "Mi chica", "Un Gran Paso", "Juego de Gemelas".

**PD1:** Si encuentran un error, háganmelo saber, porque le he dado una rápida revisada. Estoy con el tiempo.

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Jajaja¡no se por qué no me asombra! Mmmm como sabrás ya se unieron, pero no es el final, ya te lo dije. Jajaja… naaa sigue leyendo a ver que sorpresas encuentras. Besos, Chao

**Lord of the Dark:** ¡Regresé al fiin! Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, porque me están por venir a buscar. Los celos agobian a las personas y con el carácter de Christine, eso no hubiese dado para más. Además, acuérdate que va contra el tiempo, porque deben cortar. Saludos donde sea el rincón en el que te encuentras. Besos, chao

**lu-in-love:** Jajajaja. Gracias en serio. Yo una vez me leí 31 capítulos seguidos de una historia. No podía parar. En cuanto a Diego… es bueno, pero pendejo. Oops, sorry por la palabra, pero es verdad. Jajaja, yo tengo dos hermanas y un hermano y lo peor de todo es que soy la menor de todos, por eso abusan de mí. Naaa, en verdad admito que soy un poco posesiva con la compu, pero ellos la usan en las tardes. ¿Se supone que me debo adaptar a sus horarios? Naaa… te dejo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos, Chao

**Hermione151:** Estoy muy bien, gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo y no te preocupes si no dejaste review antes. Aunque sea se que te gusta :P. Como ya dije antes, "El retrato perfecto", no la he visto. Besos, chao

**Nice-Girl:** Jajaja. Hermione ya puso de su parte. El primer momento y la primera oportunidad y lo supo aprovechar. Uy me salio un verso sin esfuerzo. ¡Jajajajaja! Naaa…. Espero que te guste el capítulo, aunque no es el fin. ¡Aprovéchalo! Besos, chao


	8. ¡Lárgate!

**Capítulo 8:** ¡Lárgate!

**Autor:** H&H (haher / H y H)

* * *

¿Estás segura? – le susurró en tono irónico y con cierta burla

Segura, cuerda y sobria – respondió en otro susurro, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarle el pelo suavemente.

Harry dejó el vaso en la mesa. Subieron a paso lento entre besos encontrados y deseados. Ambos no podían dejar de sonreír. Deseaban probar cada milímetro de la piel del otro. Llegaron al segundo piso, se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione sin dejar de abrazarse ni besarse. Sin soltar a su enamorada, abrió la puerta e ingresó. Poco a poco se fueron quitando sus prendas…

No Ron, yo conozco esta discoteca y es muy buena.

Prefiero ir a un Pub – protestó el chico – Además mírame, me has transformado totalmente, parezco un payaso

Cuando dije salir a bailar, me refería exactamente a esto – señaló con el pulgar el local y lo miró detenidamente – Te ves muy bien así – dijo burlándose - Si quieres salir con alguien famoso, debes de hacer ciertos sacrificios.

¡Ni siquiera se bailar! – los que estaban cerca en la fila, voltearon hacia Ron

Será hora de aprender – soltó sin darle importancia.

Está bien. Vamos a divertirnos – llegaron a boletería, compraron sus entradas e ingresaron al lugar – Ya puedes quitarte ese pañuelo y los lentes.

Jajaja, y tu ya puedes quitarte….jajaja…todo eso – se burlaba descontroladamente del chico - Vamos a dejar estas cosas en un locker… y a un baño…jajajajaja. Creo que mejor primero al baño…jajajaja

No creo que alguien te pida un autógrafo en este lugar – dijo bastante resentido

Es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Camina que me das vergüenza

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó abrazando a Hermione de costado y uniendo una de sus manos con la de ella. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar sonreír. Le dio un beso suave en el hombro y otro en la sien, procurando no despertarla. Cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viviendo. Volteó ligeramente hacia donde se encontraba la mesita de noche y pudo notar que el reloj indicaba las 8.00 AM; era como un despertador automático, porque todos los días se despertaba exactamente a esa hora.

Buenos días – saludó en tono cálido

¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta? – preguntó bastante asombrado. Le dio un beso

Desde las 7.45. A esa hora salgo a correr

Entonces somos dos relojes humanos – sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Sin contar que tengo el brazo aplastado por mi cuerpo y el tuyo, no he dormido tan bien en días.

Perdón – se volteó mirando hacia el techo y atrajo a Hermione hacia sí, sin dejar de abrazarla – No puedo creer que haya pasado todo tan rápido. No me quiero regresar a Londres

¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? – hubo un silencio

Te voy a venir visitar todos los días después del trabajo.

¿No es muy riesgoso? – meditó – Digo, por "El Oso Panda" y…

Diego – completó la frase – No se va a quedar tranquilo. Se nota que es el típico macho mexicano – rió ligeramente – El lunes que regreso al ministerio averiguo quien es el imbécil que se pone de nombre "El Oso Panda". Por ahora no me quiero preocupar por eso.

El lunes hablo con Diego para cortarla de una vez

No se va a quedar tranquilo, pero si se pone difícil, ya veremos.

Si, no se va a quedar tranquilo. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy día?

Te mentiría si te digo que pasar todo el día juntos, porque en la tarde debo ir a la oficina para firmar los papeles del ministerio, si no me echan y no me gustaría decepcionar a los que confiaron en mí.

¿Y el resto del día? – preguntó aún esperanzada

Vístete y nos vemos en veinte minutos abajo – le dio un beso – No me mires con esa cara, ya vas a ver, cámbiate. – la chica sólo sonrió - ¿Ron a que hora se va? – puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Ron! Nos vemos en veinte minutos – le dio otro beso corto y apresurado – Te amo

Se puso sus bermudas y recogió su polo y hojotas. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, rogando y prometiendo mil y un cosas. Al entrar, no vio a Ron en la cama de al lado, ésta estaba prolijamente tendida y sin indicios que había sido utilizada, por lo que supuso que él también había tenido una noche especial o en el peor de los casos, había regresado a dormir y se había levantado muy temprano. Dejó su ropa sobre su cama y se fue a dar una ducha.

¡Ron! Necesito hablar contigo – dijo un poco más calmado

Si – dio un gran bostezo – Sentémonos, no quiero ningún sermón, soy un tipo grande…

¿De que hablas? – preguntó mucho más calmado

… yo se muy bien lo que hago y…

Ron¡Basta! – gritó el moreno - ¿Qué dices¿De que hablas?

Jeje – rió nervioso - ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó bastante colorado

¡No me cambies de tema! – indagó - �¿De que hablabas!

Pensé que me hablabas de por que no vine a dormir anoche – se sonrojó

Ron, no eres un adolescente que depende de alguien. Sigues siendo el mismo niño infantil de hace 9 años – sonrió pícaramente - ¿Con quién pasaste la noche?

Christine – murmuró

�¿Quién! – gritó al no escuchar a su amigo

Christine – contestó en tono alto - ¿Contento? – preguntó como si fuera un niño que le tenía que dar explicaciones a sus padres - ¿Tu de qué querías hablarme?

Nada, sólo… - titubeó – Quería decirte que hoy termino para todo el mundo mágico con Hermione y te pido absoluta discreción sobre nuestra relación. No es que desconfíe de ti, sólo que a veces se te escapan algunas cosas – explicó – Por cierto¿A qué hora te vas? – cambió de tema

Pensé que era lago más importante por cómo llegaste todo alterado – dijo sin importancia - Depende de ti, tu eres mi jefe.

Gracias – sonrió – Si quieres en la tarde me acompañas a firmar los papeles y regresamos juntos mañana.

De acuerdo con el plan, pero primero necesito una ducha bien fría. No se cómo hiciste para seguirle el ritmo a esa loca.

Salió directo hacia la escalera, subió de dos en dos y desapareció de la vista del otro chico. _"Bien, será hora de hacer el desayuno"_ se dijo para sí. Caminó despacio hacia la cocina peinándose con los dedos. Como era domingo, Doris tenía el día de descanso, por lo que tuve la expresa libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó lo necesario, prendió la radio para escuchar música y se dispuso a preparar algo liviano y sencillo, porque aunque viviera solo, no era un chef. A los 10 minutos ya tenía toda la comida preparada, si algo había aprendido de vivir solo, era ser muy rápido preparando comidas. Sólo faltaba la poner la mesa. Acomodó todo en la terraza prolijamente sin olvidar ni un solo detalle.

�¿Amor! – Hermione lo buscaba por toda la casa

Acá estoy – la miró detenidamente – Estás muy linda – se acercó y le dio un beso

Gracias – se sonrojó livianamente - ¿Qué has hecho en estos 20 minutos?

Bañarme, aclarar cosas con Ron, que no vino a dormir y preparar el desayuno - Hermione lo miró con cara de extrañeza – Ven, vamos – la tomó de la mano

¿Tu solo hiciste todo esto? – miró asombrada todo lo que había preparado

No será el gran buffet de desayuno, pero…

Esta perfecto, me encanta – esbozó una sonrisa – Gracias

Siéntate – le jaló la silla y luego él se sentó – Después de vivir solo por 8 años, algo tuve que aprender – Sírvete.

Harry… - empezó luego de largo tiempo sentados

¿Si? – pregunto con bastante preocupación al ver la cara de su novia

¿Cómo vamos a terminar para el mundo?

No te pongas nerviosa por eso – dijo tomándola de la mano – Todo va a salir bien

Luego de explicarle todo detalladamente a Hermione, recogieron la lencería de la mesa y la dejaron impecable. Harry no permitió que Hermione lavara los platos, porque ambos habían olvidado sus varitas en el segundo piso. Así que mientras ella se aseaba, él hacía la tarea. A las 11 en punto, bajaron a la playa para seguir acorde con el plan y terminar de una vez con toda esa historia, para empezar una nueva, lejos de todo ese ámbito, sólo hasta que el destino se lo permitiese. Tarde o temprano se iba a saber la verdad y ellos sabían ese riesgo, pero por el momento no se preocupaban por ello, aunque sabían muy bien que todo crimen no es perfecto y aunque esto no fuese un crimen, era muy parecido; Tener que verse a escondidas, salir a escondidas, tapar algunas bocas como la de Diego, era algo que necesitaba de mucha perfección y precisión. Dejaron las cosas debajo de la sombrilla, se sacaron las sandalias y el polo, quedando en ropa de baño y falda. Decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, en vez de achicharrarse bajo el sol.

Hola Chris¿Dando un paseo?

En realidad Sr. Potter – dijo en burla – Estoy manteniendo mi buen estado físico, trotando por la orilla.

Cierto que eres una gran deportista. ¿Por qué tan tarde? – comentó en tono de burla y desconcierto, como incitándola a que cuente lo sucedido anoche – Digo, tu sales temprano por lo que me habías contado

Amor… - objetó Hermione, dando a entender que no la presione

Déjalo Herms. Yo se que no lo hace con mala intención, si no de metete

Jaja. Olvídalo Chris, no se que habrán echo anoche, pero mal no la pasaron. Jajajajaja – se sonrojó bastante – Bien¿Quieres venir a almorzar hoy con nosotros?

¿Ustedes dos solos? – puso cara de asco – Ni loca -chasqueó la lengua - eso sería un suicidio precoz

También va Ron, por si te interesa.

Bueno si es así – balbuceó un poco – Que quede claro que es para que no este solo de violinista

Totalmente claro, Chris – sonrió – Bien, te esperamos a las 2 en la casa de Herms. Ojo, no se tiene que enterar nadie.

¿Por qué? – preguntó – Además¿a quién le voy a contar?

Digamos que nadie debe saber que Hermione y yo estamos juntos

¿Entonces por qué se están exhibiendo ahora en medio de toda la playa repleta de gente?

Porque es parte del plan, que nos vean juntos y luego terminar de repente. Así todo el mundo se queda con esa historia y empezamos una nueva.

Ok – estaba bastante confundida – Nos vemos a las 2. Cuídense – salió trotando en dirección contraria en la que iban ellos.

Siguieron con su camino hasta chocar con las peñas, por lo regresaron por el mismo camino hasta las peñas que estaban al otro extremo y luego a su sombría. Una vez allí, Hermione se sacó su falda, reloj, pulseras y Harry su reloj, esperando dar el primer paso para dar marcha a su plan. De reojo, Harry pudo notar que en la casa de los Parkinson se encontraba "El Oso Panda" observándolos, pero no llegaba a divisar si era hombre o mujer, sólo veía una sombra atrás de la cortina. Seguro de eso, ordenó bien los momentos, consultó con su novia y quedaron que en una hora comenzarían con la farsa.

Bien, creo que ya es hora – decretó Harry después de que se cumpliese la hora.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó nerviosa

Amor, diga lo que te diga ac�, sabes que es todo mentira y que te amo con toda mi alma.

Si pasar un mal momento es el precio de nuestra felicidad…. – comentó con resignación

Es para que nos dejen en paz – le dijo con mucha ternura – ¿Quieres que nos persigan como si fuéramos de la familia real? – la chica negó cabizbaja – Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – le dio un beso en la mano. Si estaban a punto de pelear, no sería bueno besarla en la boca, no sería muy creíble.

Bien, sigamos – recapacitó muy decidida, pero con un presentimiento malo.

Esa es mi novia – le dirigió una sonrisa llena de orgullo – Empecemos.

¡No seas cretino! – gritaba descaradamente para ser escuchada - ¡Prefiero que me digas la verdad a que me mientas! – no había sonado muy convincente

¡No se de que hablas¡No se ni lo que viste, era una cena de negocios! – se paró

¡Yo se muy bien lo que pasaba¡Ni que fuera estúpida! – imitó a su novio - ¡Por favor! – pedía explicaciones - �¿No te puedes quedar tranquilo ni un segundo¿Tanto te gusta sentirte hombre! – se había salido de contexto.

¡Si hay algo acá que está mal es que tu sigues saliendo "como amigos" – hizo la seña de comas en el aire – con Diego Saldívar!

¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso! – respiró profundo, eso había sonado más como verdad que como mentira - ¡Acá el único que abusó de la confianza y la amistad que quedaba de años, fuiste tu¡Seductor barato!

¡Yo no uso mis influencias para ascender! – eso le dolió en el alma y aún más cuando recibió de lleno una cachetada de Hermione

¡Regrésate a Londres! – había realmente tocado la llaga - ¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida¡Lárgate! – gritó histérica y llena de lágrimas en los ojos

Hermi…. – dijo muy despacio sin moverse ni un milímetro

�¡LÁRGATE! – gritó echa un mar de lágrimas.

Te espero arriba – murmuró muy dolido. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a la casa.

Una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla del chico de ojos verdes. Su intención no había sido lastimar a Hermione, más si intentar de cualquier forma que le pegara o lo hiriera de alguna manera. Cómo no lo hacía, tuvo que tomar esas medidas drásticas. Era la pelea más corta que había tenido en toda su vida. Subía los escalones con pesadumbre preguntándose una y otra vez _"¿Tuvo que ser tan caro el precio que debió pagar para su paz y libertad?"_ Encima, no salió como lo esperaron, porque ambos quedaron mal. Habían conseguido el fin, pero sin justificar los medios y eso le dolía más que nunca. Había herido a Hermione sobre todas las cosas y si la chica se lo había tomado tan en serio, quizás hasta podrían terminar ese mismo día de verdad y ser el noviazgo más corto que había tenido. Era horrible, se había comportado como un completo egoísta y ego centrista. _"Soy un imbécil",_ se reclamó entrando al departamento. _"Siempre todo me sale mal"._ Ahora entendía el temor de Hermione, de pelear de mentira. No era miedo de pelear, si no de salir herida y así fue. Eso demostraba claramente lo que significaba él en su vida, pero una vez más lo había echado a perder. _"¿Valía en verdad la pena pagar ese precio?"_, se reprochaba ya en su habitación, mirando por la ventana a Hermione. No pudo evitar que se cayeran más lágrimas.

_"Yo sabía que esto iba a salir mal",_ decía una y otra vez. _"¿Cómo pude confiar en él? Sólo intenté darle un poco más de culpabilidad y tomó venganza como si fuese verdad",_ se sentó en la silla bajo la sombría. _"Relájate Hermione",_ se pedía a sí misma. _"Así no puedes pensar",_ intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo. El dolor que sentía era muy grande. _"Definitivamente que se vaya hoy mismo, no lo quiero ver nunca más". "�¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así!",_ pensaba furiosa. _"¡Yo no uso mis influencias para ascender!"_, murmuró furiosa imitando la voz de Harry. "Lo de Diego se lo pase, porque pensé que era parte del trato, en definitiva nunca hablamos de qué íbamos a decir. Sólo debían ser cosas reales, sin mencionar nombres concretos", tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. _"¡Soy una imbécil!",_ gritó al vacío, _"¡Cómo pude creer en él!",_ posó sus manos sobre su rostro y se quedó sollozando largo tiempo. Después de recapacitar que no valía la pena llorar así, se vistió, recogió sus cosas y subió a su casa esperando no encontrarse con Harry. _"No lo podría soportar"_, dijo para sí. Estaba muy deprimida, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que la ofendan con algo así.

Hola Herms – saludó - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustado - �¿Has estado llorando!

Si, Ron – dijo bastante triste – No…no quiero hablar de eso¿si?

Esta bien, pero sea lo que sea cuenta con mi apoyo.

Gracias – respondió bastante cabizbaja. Intentaba contener algunas lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Herms… - era la voz que menos quería escuchar – Tenemos que…

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – cortó secamente, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Creí haberte pedido que regreses a Londres. Ya no tienes nada que hacer acá – respondió dura y firmemente

Herms, por favor. Escúchame sólo… – no terminó la frase, ya que le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices –…cinco minutos – respiró profundamente - ¡Bien, me quedaré acá sentado hasta que decidas salir! – decretó y se sentó al costado de la puerta.

Hermione recostó su espalda sobre la puerta, dio un largo suspiro, mientras unas lágrimas se dejaban caer solas. Lanzó sus cosas sin importarle en lo más mínimo donde cayeran y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Sin tener ningún pensamiento en la cabeza, sólo con una mezcla de sentimientos dentro, se quedó dormida. Al otro lado de la puerta, Harry pensaba qué hacer; Tenía dos opciones, o derribar la puerta o forzar la cerrada. _"La cerradura, eso es",_ pensó, _"Debe de haber alguna llave de repuesto en la casa"._ Salió a paso muy firme hacia la cocina, donde supuestamente se guardan las llaves de repuesto, o por lo menos él las tenía ahí. Buscó por todos lados, en todas partes y nos las encontró. "_Ni que fuera tonta para dejarlas en su propio dormitorio"._ Resignado y vencido decidió regresar a la puerta, para esperar a que saliera. Subiendo las escaleras algo le llamó la atención; Una casita de madera colgada junto a la lámpara de la salita que había entre los dos cuartos. Se acercó, la abrió y había llaves, una de cada habitación y estancia en ese piso. Tomó la del cuarto de Hermione y la cerró.

¿Herms? – preguntó quedándose en el marco de la puerta – Al parecer estás dormida – espetó – Al parecer, porque yo se que me estás escuchando. Tienes el sueño demasiado leve como para despertarte cuando la puerta se abre – suspiró – Bien, así no me quieras escuchar, me ignores y te hagas la dormida, te voy a hablar – Se acercó hasta el borde le la cama, se puso en cuclillas y le tomó la mano – Hermi… - escogió las palabras que iba a usar – No soy bueno pidiendo disculpas, para empezar. Yo se que me pasé al decirte esas cosas, pero te lo juro que no lo dije con mala intención. Ni siquiera quería herirte – le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja - ¿Cómo voy a querer herir a la persona que más amo? – preguntó con ternura, esperando respuesta que nunca llegó – Te pido mil disculpas si te ofendí y ahora me arrepiento del precio que pagué por algo que tal vez ya ni siquiera podrá ser – miró al cielo – Acuérdate lo que te dije antes de empezar…

_"Amor, diga lo que te diga ac�, sabes que es todo mentira y que te amo con toda mi alma"_ – recordó Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados – "De todas maneras eso no es justificación"

…yo se que me pase y te lo digo una y otra vez, perdóname por favor. No quiero verte sufrir ni llorar…

"Lo hubieras pensado antes" – pensó con resentimiento

…por eso he tomado la decisión de irme a Londres hoy mismo en la noche. Yo entiendo que necesitas tiempo y espacio para pensarlo…

"No te vayas, te necesito" – suplicó, pero su orgullo no le permitía decírselo

Fueron las doce horas más lindas de toda mi vida, Gracias – le acarició la mano suavemente y después de observarla por unos minutos le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios muy ligero, era un beso de despedida. Sin más que decir, soltó su mano y se retiró de la habitación. Volteó para verla – No voy a resignarme a perderte.

�¿Se pelearon de verdad! – preguntó Chris aturdida - ¡Se les pasó la mano, porque a mí me dijeron que era de mentira! – cuando hablaba nadie la paraba - ¿O es también parte del plan? Porque si es…

¡Shhhh¡No dejas escuchar! – dijo en voz casi inaudible – Chris¡cá-lla-te! – suplicó

Ya no tienen nada que escuchar – anunció Harry, quien salía

�¿Qué pasó!

Nos peleamos. Fue una pelea estúpida, pero parece que está sensible y le afectó más de lo que esperamos – lo miró fijamente – Si la pierdo por esta estupidez nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Yo la amo demasiado.

Tranquilo, yo se que ella va a recapacitar, no es tonta y tu eres un buen tipo – lo animó Chris dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

No me quiso mirar, ni siquiera hablar – rió con tristeza – Se hizo la dormida

Debe de estar muy dolida – comentó – Además por lo que escuché, no fue nada ligero lo que le dijiste. Hermione es así, le afectan muy rápido las cosas.

Espero que se de cuenta que yo la amo en verdad.

¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros? – ofreció Chris, cambiando de tema.

No, gracias. Quiero salir¿Me prestas tu auto?

Si – buscó algo en el pantalón – Acá están las llaves.

Gracias, te debo una – miró a Ron – Cuídala y nos vemos en nuestra habitación a las 4¿OK? – el pelirrojo asintió – Bien, iré a dar una vuelta

Salió por la escalera trasera, que daba a los estacionamientos y buscó el auto de Chris. Se subió a el, lo puso en marcha y sin tener un rumbo definido en mente, salió. Se asombró bastante al notar que había varias personas esperando fuera del condominio y por lo que pudo observar, eran periodistas de diversos medios del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle. No dudó ni un segundo en ir en dirección contraria de donde ellos se encontraban. Mágicos por mí y muggles por Chris. "¡Cómo si no conocieran el auto de la atolondrada tenista mundial!" Aceleró hasta que los perdió de vista y se aseguró que nadie lo siguiese. No tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas de divertirse. Paró en un café que estaba cerca del centro, estacionó e ingresó. Buscó una mesa privada lejos de la gente y las vitrinas, ordenó un café muy cargado y se sentó a leer el periódico.

¿Ya se fue? – preguntó alguien saliendo de la habitación

¡Herms, que bueno verte viva! – la observó – Si, ya se fue por ahí

Chris… - trató de ser discreto Ron

Vamos, la última vez que se deprimió, fue durante un mes

Basta ya – miró a la castaña - ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo me ves? – contestó – Sabes que no estoy bien, Ron – contestó cansada

Era una manera de ser cortés – la acompaño al sofá más cercano – Sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención, sólo buscaba el bienestar de la pareja

Me sacó en cara que yo lo había utilizado para ascender y que yo seguía con Diego a pesar de estar con él – explicó – Yo pensé que no le importaba.

¡Es así! – gritó Chris – A él no le importa todo eso, sólo te lo dijo para que le dieras una cachetada – meditó – A decir verdad se tomó eso de "Logra tu fin sin justificar los medios", muy en serio.

Chris no ayudas – Ron se estaba desesperando - ¿Puedes decir algo coherente?

¡Ay! – resopló - Ya te dio una explicación y te pidió perdón. No seas cabeza dura y dale una segunda oportunidad.

No es fácil chicos – los miró – Quiero creerle, pero no puedo.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – indagó Ron con cierta curiosidad

¿Te ayudo si te digo que lo voy a pensar? – denotaba tristeza en su voz

Si¿Nos acompañas a almorzar? – preguntó – Dudo que tengas ganas de comer

Si, los acompaño, pero antes necesito pasar por el baño.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que salió de la casa, y viendo que ya iban a ser las 4, decidió que era hora de regresar para ir a ver las cosas del Ministerio con Ron. Al llegar los periodistas seguían parados, esperando captar algún movimiento que podría sonar a exclusiva. Entró desapercibido y agradecido por el auto que era polarizado. Subió las escaleras y para su alivio, no había nadie en la cocina. Cruzó toda la casa, subió las escaleras y fue a su dormitorio. Saludó a Ron, tomó una ducha, se cambió. Aunque hacía un calor insoportable debía usar camisa larga, terno y corbata. Eligió adecuadamente su vestimenta. Hermione estaba decidida a hablar con él. Salió del cuarto.

�¿Todavía no te has vestido! – renegó Ron al entrar en la habitación

Tranquilo, sólo me falta abrocharme la camisa y ponerme la corbata.

Harry, tienes una llamada. Dice que es Isabel.

Gracias Chris – Herms al escuchar esto último, prefirió no entrar y escuchar atentamente desde afuera - ¡Ron, espera! – gritó desde su cama - ¿Puedes revisar que en mi maletín estén todos los papeles?

Si, ya voy. Pero no te demores, tenemos la cita a las cinco.

¿Aló? – alguien lo observaba desde la puerta, él estaba de espaldas - �¿Aló! – sonrió luego de escuchar la voz que provenía del otro lado del teléfono – ¡Hola! Mi amor¿Cómo está la persona más linda del mundo? – sonrió ante la respuesta – Que bueno – le cambió el semblante – Hoy mismo regreso en la noche y mañana vamos juntos al trabajo – reflexionó – Esta bien, cenamos juntos. Miles de besos. Te quiero mucho. Cuídate.

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso? – preguntó furiosa y desafiante, ingresando en el dormitorio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
**¡Hola¿Cómo han estado? Se que me van a matar, pero fui feliz sólo ocho días. Jajaja, después regresaron los problemas y mis dolores de cabeza. Tres largas semanas. Es demasiado, pero los problemas más mi falta de interés, más mi desgano, hicieron que este capítulo se retrasara. El punto es que estoy aquí luego de mucho tiempo con un nuevo capítulo lleno de sorpresas, porque les apuesto a que no se la esperaban. La mayoría de las cosas no se las esperaban. Bueno, digamos que la primera parte es una asco total, espero no haberlos decepcionado con eso, pero prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación, ya que es algo muy personal que no se puede describir con palabras, o sea el acto sí, pero los sentimientos no. Y acá lo que importan son los sentimientos. Así que lo dejé ahí para que ustedes divaguen en el más allá. ¿Quién era la mujer que llamó al final? Quien me lo conteste bien, se gana un buen adelanto. Jajajajaja, no mentira, dejen que la historia siga su camino y ya verán que sorpresa se llevan el próximo capítulo. Aún estoy un poquito indecisa con eso, cómo lo estuve con la parte final de este capítulo, pero decidí que así era lo mejor. Ay, si se imaginaran a Harry como yo me lo imagino, no podrían soportarlo ni un segundo más. Este capítulo se lo dedico a dos personas que son muy importantes para mí. Están lejos y ya no hablamos cómo antes, pero igual los quiero un montón. Besos a todos, cuídense, chao

**Contestación de Reviews:**

Pipu-Radcliffe: ¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Jajaja… si, ese día me fui rapidísimo, porque me pasaban a buscar ya, y yo seguía en ropa de casa. ¡Casi me muero! Fue un ataque total… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y eso de "vamos arriba", jajaja. ¡Ya era hora que la mujer se ponga los pantalones! Para mí Harry es demasiado "suavecito" como dicen ac�, como para proponer algo así y a mí tampoco me gusta eso de que se aproveche de la situación cada vez que pueda. A mí también me dio esa sensación que Harry se aprovechó de Herms en el fict de Darla, pero tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo. Nadie da punzada, sin nudo…. Jajaja ok… ya sabes lo que pienso. Ojalá te guste este también, aunque me quedó un poco denso¿o no? Beso, chao

**Lothus.Hicksa:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, a mi siempre me pasa que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que leo y cuando sacan un nuevo capítulo, estoy perdida. Hay demasiados buenos ficts sobre H/HR. Esta vez si me tomé mi tiempo como verás, tres semanas fueron muy largas. A mí me divierte mucho escribir, sobre todo cuando escucho buena música y sobre todo si me siento bien. Admito que también me da un poquito de flojera, pero me tomo mi tiempo y no lo hago como una obligación, si no porque en verdad me gusta. Jaja, mira mi fict Un Gran Paso, lo tengo a la deriva como 3 meses creo. Como dije una y mil veces, no he visto el retrato perfecto y tampoco la pienso alquilar, por lo menos hasta que acabe con este fict, si tanto insisten en que se parecen. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Beso, chao

**Nice-Girl:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer el capitulo así estés muerta de sueño. Ojalá este te guste. Besos, chao

**Hermione151:** ¡Hola! Hermione siempre ha sido más lista que Harry. No es que sea feminista ni mucho menos, pero siempre lo ha demostrado. Me divertí mucho haciendo el capítulo 7. Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación. Besos, chao

**candy granger:** ¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado el siete, porque este ocho, me quedó hasta las patas… jajaja, no se no me gusta. Soy de Perú, supongo que tu también. Magaly es una basura, pero entretiene a veces con su vocabulario tan peculiar. Beso, chao


	9. ¡Elizabeth!

**Capítulo 9:** ¡Elizabeth!

**Autor:** H&H (haher / H y H)

* * *

Herms… - se asombró al voltear y verla parada. Rió despacito y negando con la cabeza. Sabía que se le venían más problemas.

�¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto con Isabel¡O por lo menos que seguían en algo! – gritó desesperada.

Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Isabel Baumann – se adelantó – Si te interesa el apellido, porque definitivamente, no estamos hablando de la misma Isabel.

�¿Lo niegas! – preguntó desafiante – ¡Encima tienes el descaro de negarlo!

No se por qué pierdo el tiempo dándote explicaciones que nunca vas a aceptar – dijo con pesadumbre, resignación y dolor

¡Yo misma escuche cuando la llamabas "mi amor", y le decías "vamos al trabajo juntos"! – imitó la voz, conteniendo unas lágrimas – ¡Y me dijiste que habías tenido una novia llamada Isabel! Tengo todo el derecho a ponerme así y suficientes motivos como para no creerte – lo miró fijamente - �¿Te gustó divertirte con mis sentimientos!

Hermione, podrás ser muy inteligente, pero te equivocas…

�¿Cómo le vas a poner a esta Isabel! – exaltó los brazos - �¿Mendoza! – soltó pensando en una conocida.

Si – se había quedado atónito – Isabel Mendoza¿Cómo sabes? – ahora él necesitaba una explicación

�¿Isabel Mendoza! – se quería morir – Ella es…

¡Harry¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! – interrumpió Ron - �¿Sigues sin vestirte!

Después hablamos¿OK? – aún le quedaba una esperanza. Le dio un beso en la frente – Vamos Ron, en el camino me visto.

Salió de la habitación con la esperanza que Hermione supiera por su propia cuenta, quien era Isabel Mendoza. La reacción y las facciones de su rostro eran muy desconcertantes. Hasta sentía que ella estaba incómoda y avergonzada por lo sucedido. Pasó los dedos por su cabeza, pensando que quizás esa era la oportunidad para pensar bien las cosas. Todo había pasado tan rápido y debían tomar decisiones trascendentales y fundamentales para la relación, que se había terminado. Se abrochó la camisa y se puso la corbata. Tomó las llaves del auto de Christine nuevamente, se puso el saco al brazo junto con su maletín y salió hacia la cochera con Ron, entrando con mucha prisa, ya que llegaban tarde a la reunión.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama que ocupaba Harry. Una sonrisa se asomó al notar que todo estaba desordenado; pantalones, bermudas, polos, sweaters, bbds, medias, camisas y zapatillas. Además la maleta se encontraba encima, aún vacía y lista para hacer. En la mesita de noche se encontraba una foto de los tres en Hogwarts y otra sólo de ellos dos; Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla al felicitarla por ser Premio Anual. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No quería que se fuera, pero era tarde; él ya había tomado una decisión y no parecía dar marcha atrás. Sabía que necesitaba una explicación lógica y que la había, pero su corazón resentido y dolido, no la dejaba ver más allá de las cosas. Se limpió el rostro y bajó en busca de Chris para hablar de mujer a mujer…

�¿Me vas a contar o no! – preguntó ya dentro del carro - ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?

Genial – sonrió – Me divertí mucho con Ron – Herms sonrió

¿Qué hiciste para que los paparazzis no los vieran? – preguntó curiosa

Me disfrazó de mujer¿puedes creerlo? – decía atónito y Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada, mientras se ponía la corbata

– Lo maquillé, le puse un sostén con relleno – continuaba Chris

– Me puso un vestido apretado largo, para que no se me notaran los zapatos que eran de hombre, nada de tacones – contaba Ron

No se quiso depilar, por eso opté por ese vestido – relataba – También le tuve que poner una peluca, de esas que uso cuando me quiero esconder entre la gente

Lo peor de todo, tuve que usar cartera y aretes con magnetismo – Harry no pudo evitar reír locamente por el relato de su amigo – Pulseras y perfume de mujer. Si me hacía un hueco en la oreja, la mataba.

Con una poción multijugos hubiera bastado y sobrado¿no crees? – propuso Harry

"No, ella no es bruja, pero hubiera sido más fácil" – pensó Herms

En ambas carteras llevábamos su ropa masculina – aclaró

Ya dentro me cambié, me quité todo el maquillaje y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Dónde metieron todo el montaje?

Ay, Hermione. ¿Crees voy a guardar todo? – la miró sorprendida – Lo dejé todo tirado en el baño…

…en un rincón que ella conocía bien y que nadie lo vería – respiró hondo – Así me convertí en travesti por 2 horas – Harry reía descontroladamente y se burlaba de su amigo

¿Cómo salieron? – era la última pregunta que le hacía a la chica

Como a las cuatro de la mañana, volvimos al baño, me disfrazó nuevamente…

…y salimos. En la calle había un grupo de paparazzis que esperaba a alguien, pero me reconocieron y así fue como empezamos a escapar…

Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja, a lo Lady Di. Definitivamente eres un gay en cuerpo y alma

No te burles – respondió cortante - Corrimos cuadras de cuadras, hasta que entramos a un callejón y los perdimos…

Nos comenzamos a reír descontroladamente, estábamos ebrios – finalizó – Vinimos a mi departamento y pasó lo que pasó.

Que bueno por ustedes, son como dos gotas de agua – comentó Hermione – Tal para cual

Estacionó el carro en la playa más cercana a la oficina, donde debía reunirse. Cerró todo, le puso la alarma y salió hacía el edificio. Ambos estaban nerviosos, no lo podían negar, era el momento crucial para el mundo mágico. Se dieron una mirada de confianza, e ingresaron a la sala de juntas. Seis personas se encontraban ahí. El Ministro de Francia, el Ministro de Alemania y el Ministro de Italia, con sus respectivos Jefes de Aurores. Harry respiró hondo; no iba a ser fácil conseguir esa alianza, ya que Italia era peligrosa y ambiciosa. Abrió su portafolio y sacó los papeles necesarios.

Buenos días – saludó – Bien, si mi directorio los ha citado es para afianzar las relaciones con las potencias de Europa y formar algo así como – pensó unos segundos - la Unión Mágica Europea.

Jajaajajajajajajajajaja – rieron los presentes ante el comentario. Se relajó

Lo que debemos resolver acá son los temas del sistema penitenciario mágico y los beneficios que tendríamos a unirnos como un eje de cooperación mutua y salvar el mundo mágico, ofreciendo una vida mejor a las futuras generaciones.

¿Algo así como Mussolini, Hitler y Hiroito? – se aclaró la garganta - Odio los fascistas.

Con tan desastroso final, no – no iba a ser fácil – Nosotros no queremos dominar el mundo como esos tres desquiciados. Buscamos un plan para reconstruir nuestro mundo. Hace varias décadas viene dañado por los mortífagos y el lado Oscuro.

Vayamos por partes – aclaró el francés – Nosotros hemos sufrido las consecuencias de un desquiciado inglés. En Francia nunca se formó el lado oscuro, hasta que Voldemort apareció entre nosotros. Tenemos muchos mortífagos en Francia….

Por eso mismo – lo interrumpió – Nuestro equipo de aurores podría colaborar con el suyo en la búsqueda de los mortífagos que aún buscan hacerse del poder. Además, con sólo pedir una licencia en el departamento de Aurores, ustedes podrían ingresar libremente a nuestro territorio.

Mortífago atrapado, es mortífago muerto – subrayó el italiano.

Para eso existen las cárceles de alta seguridad como Azkaban, por ejemplo

En eso no estoy de acuerdo, han deshonrado a la comunidad

Señores, existen derechos humanos que hay que cumplirlos – se pronunció – Miren y presten mucha atención a estas estadísticas – tomó su varita y en el aire se formó algo como el plasma. Señaló con la varita las hojas y luego las trasladó hacia el conjuro; Una imagen transparente. Algo así como una presentación de power point

¿Qué son esas cifras? – preguntó el italiano

Estos diagramas, esquemas y cifras son estadísticas necesarias que muestran lo que avanza y lo que no – suspiró – La primera imagen, nos muestra el avance económico que ha tenido Inglaterra desde que se formó la cooperación Inglaterra – España – Suecia.

No sólo busca inversión económica¿cierto? – indagó el alemán por primera vez

No, claro que no. Eso es secundario – hizo un movimiento de varita ligero – La siguiente imagen muestra la abismal diferencia de captura de mortífagos. Antes sólo se capturaban 3 de cada 10 ingleses que se registraban en Suecia. Hoy en día se capturan cada 8 de 10, al permitir el tránsito libre de Aurores.

¿Qué busca con esta sociedad exactamente? – Ron sonrió. Estaban cediendo

Ya les dije. Respetar los derechos humanos, reforzar la seguridad mágica y cooperar mutuamente – resumió

Al transcurso de la reunión, ya los había convencido en un 98, pero no se ponían de acuerdo en algunos puntos. El Ministro alemán quería pena de muerte para los mortífagos, pero Harry defendía los derechos humanos, ya que se verían en serio problemas si los irrumpían. La reunión concluyó al estrechar las manos con ambos Ministros, al terminar de firmar los documentos. Harry y Ron estaban contentos porque habían logrado integrar más participantes a lo que ellos denominaban "La Unión Mágica Europea". Estaban formando un gran equipo de países aliados, de donde todos podrían sacar provecho. Salieron del edificio más tranquilos y como tenían ya costumbre, se despojaron de la corbata y se remangaron la camisa, por el excesivo calor que hacía en la ciudad.

No me digas que estás triste por lo que te conté sobre Ron y sobre mí

Sabes que no, Chris – la miró haciendo pequeños masajes sobre su cabeza – ¿Viste la Isabel que llamó a Harry?

Si, parecía una señora de – pensó –Sesenta años

No Chris, es más joven de lo que aparenta – aclaró – Lo peor es que no me puedo sacar la duda hasta que venga Harry.

¿Cómo sabes que es menor? – tenía cierta curiosidad en la voz

Yo la conozco, trabajaba con mi mamá. Tiene casi mi edad. – tuvo un vago recuerdo – No entiendo que conexión pueda tener con Harry

Cuando venga se lo preguntas – Herms la miró horrorizada – Si en verdad te interesa, deberían de seguir esa conversación pendiente

Yo se. Me debe varias explicaciones – la miro suplicante - ¿No le preguntas a Ron?

Te patinó la azotea – dijo en jerga – Ni loca, son temas suyos.

No perdía nada con intentarlo – reconoció un poco decepcionada

Tienes que hablar con él antes que se vaya, si no te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida.

Ese es el problema; No quiero que se vaya

Díselo – la animó – No pierdes nada y tal vez hasta ganes mucho

No, él se tiene que ir – justo entraban los dos chicos por la puerta de la cocina

Gracias Chris por prestarnos el auto – no quiso mirar a Hermione – Todo nos salió bien, firmamos el acuerdo. Así que ya no tienes que culparte si pierdo o no el trabajo

Harry, yo no quise decir eso…

No te preocupes, en veinte minutos estoy listo para irme a Londres – salió escaleras arriba

Estaba muy resentido con lo que acaba de escuchar. Él creía en la posibilidad de arreglarlo todo, pero ahora sentía que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. No dudaba ni una pizca en lo que sentía por Hermione, pero debía pensarlo mejor. Todo lo que le acaba de pasar fue muy rápido y no estaba dentro de sus planes, por lo que quería tomárselo con más calma. Subió y desapareció de la vista de los demás chicos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada significativa a Christine, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No lo había dicho con mala intención, sólo pensaba que él ya lo tenía decidido y ella también debía darse un tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba espacio para tomar algunas decisiones y la presencia de Harry, sólo la presionaba más, no permitiendo que tome las decisiones adecuadas. Respiró hondo y sin mencionar palabra alguna, subió para arreglar todo este problema de una vez.

Harry… - entró a la habitación un poco nerviosa, pero tranquila

No… no te preocupes – contestó sin mirarla y dándole la espalda – Como verás ya me estoy yendo – estaba metiendo sus cosas en las maletas.

Tenemos que terminar la conversación – soltó mordiéndose el labio.

Bien – notó la honestidad con la que hablaba – ¿De dónde conoces a Isabel?

Ella trabajaba en la guardería del trabajo de mi mam�¿Qué relación hay?

Si, es niñera – sintió confianza – Yo tengo una niña a cargo hace semanas – una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro – Es hija de unos amigos míos, Elizabeth – se detuvo y bajó la cabeza - Salieron en una misión.

¿Qué pasó?

A mí me nombraron el padrino de la niña. Es una niña preciosa, inteligente, valiente, traviesa, astuta y alocada, pero tiene un corazón de oro – se frotó las manos – Ellos quieren que viva en nuestro mundo y sus familiares son muggles.

¿Se…se murieron?

No, pero hace dos semanas los mandé a una misión, mejor dicho, era algo que ellos tenían pendiente. Desde la fecha que partieron no tengo noticias de ellos, están desaparecidos – Hermione permanecía en silencio – Antes de venir a mi viaje de negocios, para ser tan pequeña lo entiende muy bien, me hizo prometer que la llevaría a la guardería del Ministerio conmigo el primer día que regresara – le daba la espalda, aún arreglando su ropa – Ahí tiene algunos amigos de su edad.

¿Isabel cuida de ella?

Si, mientras yo trabajo. A veces voy a almorzar, pero no le puedo dedicar las 24 horas.

Harry…yo… - maldito orgullo, siempre obstaculizando las cosas – Lo…Siento

Ya está claro – cerró las maletas – Es hora de irme – la miró muy fijo a los ojos – A decir verdad – tenía cierto tono de curiosidad - ¿Qué hacías en la puerta escuchando conversaciones ajenas¿Me estabas espiando? – Hermione se quedó callada.

Bue…bueno…yo… - tartamudear no la ayudaba

¡Harry¡Ya te vas! – entró corriendo a la habitación, sin saber los planes de su amiga – Ups, perdón, no sabía que… ustedes dos...Mejor me retiro – comentó sonrojada.

¡No! – gritó – Chris¿No te vas a despedir? – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Cuídate mucho, no vayas tanto al casino, gana más campeonatos y no seas tan loca – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me dio mucho gusto conocerte – Hermione veía la escena¿celosa? – Quizás algún día te vaya a ver a una de esas olimpiadas.

Adiós, hombre de acero – le dio un ligero puñete en el hombro – Si no fuera porque estás súper enamorado de Hermione, ya te hubiera cazado – le guiñó un ojo

Jajaja, siento decepcionarte Chris – haciéndose el superado – No eres mi tipo – negó con la cabeza – Así, que es imposible.

¡Que malo! – le reprochó – No me gustan las despedidas – estaba incómoda con toda la situación - Nos vemos – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate.

Creo que no hay más que decir – resolvió, pensando que no tenía sentido decirlo en ese momento – Gracias por estar aquí y por ayudarme en todo, incluso hasta arriesgando tu trabajo y el equipo

Sabes que no lo dude ni un solo segundo en venir a ayudarte – tomó su maleta en la mano – Me encantó estar aquí – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por todo – Tomó su varita en mano

Harry… - lo detuvo – Yo se que no lo hiciste a propósito – el chico sonrió y con un PLIN apareció en su dormitorio en Londres.

Hermione sonrió ligera y tristemente. El dormitorio no se veía tan vacío después de todo, porque seguían las cosas de Ron. Salió de ahí muy apenada y cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse a su dormitorio, donde se encerró. Lo extrañaba y sentía nostalgia. Deseaba vivir más de lo que ya había vivido con él. No quiso comer. A las dos horas, Ron tocó su puerta y se despidió con un tibio abrazo. Era hora de volver a su vida normal; que todo vuelva a la normalidad. El sueño había acabado.

Adiós Ron, que te vaya bien – se despidió aún triste

Vamos, Herms. No te pongas así – dijo con cierta ternura – Yo se que las cosas se van a solucionar y los tres vamos a estar juntos

¿Vas a su casa? – preguntó con cierto temor

No, a esta hora ya debe de estar acostando a Liz y viendo sus cosas para mañana – no sabía para que le daba tanta información – Me voy para la madriguera.

¿No vives con él?

No, yo vivo en la madriguera, con mi familia – aclaró – Él vive en Grimould Place.

Oh. Entonces mándale saludos a tu familia.

Gracias, adiós Herms. De repente te visito esta semana.

Adiós Ron.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Su puerta seguía cerrada con seguro, ya que no le gustaba que entren a su habitación. Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y le entró muchas ganas de ver a Elizabeth, Liz, como él le decía de cariño. Abrió la puerta y con la primera persona que se encontró fue Isabel, sorprendida porque no lo había visto ni oído entrar a la casa. Salió a hacer sus cosas por el pasillo. Harry se dirigió hacía la habitación de la niña, pensando en que quizás estuviese ahí, pero se equivocó, no había rastros de ella. Bajó y estaba en el cuarto donde tenía todos sus juguetes, la televisión, la radio y donde pasaba gran parte del día, después de hacer la tarea.

Aquí estás – saludó luego de abrir la puerta

¡Papi! – así le decía a su padrino - ¡Ya volviste! – no podía contener la alegría

No, soy un espejismo – bromeó - ¿Cómo has estado? Te habrás portado bien supongo.

Si, hasta Isabel me compró helados por lo bien que me porté. Además – agregó – me comí todas las verduras y la sopa de espinaca.

Me parece muy bien – la miró detalladamente - ¿Haz crecido? Estás como más alta

Papi, ya se que lo haces para que no deje de comer las verduras y las cremas – comentó con gran astucia – Ya me di cuenta. Tendré 8 años, pero no soy tonta.

Si, ya lo veo – contestó resignado – ¡Cuánto creciste¿Ya comiste?

No, te estaba esperando, pero la verdad que tardaste un montón

Perdón, te prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo – le acarició la mejilla y le acomodó el pelo – Tenía cosas importantes que arreglar y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias

Te extrañé mucho – lo abrazó – La próxima vez, llámame siquiera un día

Yo también te extrañé mucho, petiza – aclaró – Pero debes comprender que estuve de reunión en reunión – si le decía la verdad le iba a romper el corazón – Para compensarlo, vamos mañana al Ministerio y hoy puedes elegir lo que quieras para comer.

¿En serio? – su cara denotaba gran emoción – ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Lo que tu quieras – la miró curioso – Es nuestro secreto, porque si se llegan a enterar, nos matan a los dos

Trato echo – la cargó en brazos fueron a la cocina.

La niña comenzó a dar múltiples opciones para la comida, Harry sólo reía. Esa niña le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía y se divertían mucho juntos. Era como su propia hija, le daba todos los gustos, jugaba con ella, la aconsejaba, le contaba cuentos, la acostaba y la llevaba al colegio. Además, cuando estaban juntos, Harry se olvidaba por completo que era un adulto y se comportaba como un niño más. Abrieron la alacena, el refrigerador y se prepararon macarrones con queso. Comieron, lavaron los platos, vieron una película en dibujos animados y como la Elizabeth ya se había bañado antes de que Harry llegara, él decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Estaba de vacaciones, pero era hora de descansar. Su habitación estaba decorada con mariposas y cosas de "Fresita". Se quedó hasta que la niña se quedó dormida.

Isabel – llamó al verla pasar y cerrar la puerta con cuidado – Mañana puedes tomarte el día libre, Liz va a pasar el día conmigo. Creo que mucho acá no vas a tener por hacer.

Gracias, Señor – se acordó de algo – Ah, Liz ha estado preguntando mucho por sus papás y le dije que sus reuniones se habían atrasado. Esta bien¿no?

Si, perfecto. Gracias, ya te puedes retirar

Buenas noches, Sr. Potter.

No era muy tarde para él, a penas el reloj marcaba las 22.30. Bajó a la sala, cansado por el difícil día que había tenido y se recostó en el sillón. Decidió prender la chimenea, ya que hace mucho tiempo no la usaba y tenía un poco de frío. Ahora sí; se recostó en el sillón más cercano dándole la espalda a la chimenea y tomó el mismo cuadro que había llevado a su viaje. Recordó los tiempos vividos en Hogwarts, buenos o malos y deseó más que nunca vivir esos momentos nuevamente, pero sabía perfectamente que no se podía.

¿No puedes dormir? – miró el cuadro a ver si se estaba volviendo loco – Necesito decirte algo – ahora sí miraba a la persona correcta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado – Es muy tarde – se levantó de un salto.

No me importa la hora que sea. Necesito decirte algo – dijo muy decidida

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola¡Volví! No tan rápido, pero volví. Jajaja¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, muriendo de calor, de frío y enferma. No se que día dejar mi ventana abierta o cerrada, pero definitivamente esta semana debió estar cerrada. Fueron 10 días, aún no supero los 8. Jajaja, no en serio me gusta tomarme mi tiempo y les cuento que estoy en dos historias nuevas; la primera va a ser un songfict que se va a llamar: "Pobre Diabla" y el otro, aún no se, pero muy corto, que se va a llamar "Infidelidad emocional". Sólo espero que cuando los lance al mercado, jajajaja sueno como economista, les gusten. Sobre este capítulo, jajajajajajajajajajajaja; no les miento, no podía parar de reírme con sus comentarios, eso de la amante, estuvo muy bueno. Isabel, lo puse a propósito, por la ex de Harry, pero no era para tanto¿Creen que iba a malograr la historia con una amante¿No pensaron que a los niños también se les trata así? Ayy, bueno acá tienen la explicación a su tortura periódica. Una niñera, ya lo tenía bastante planeado, pero más risa me dio cuando alguien pensó que era para Harry. ¡Dios, las cosas que uno tiene que escuchar! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque yo me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo y más esa conversación combinada que tienen los cuatro, esa parte creo, a mi parecer, que me salió bastante bien. Gracias por leer la historia. Besos, se cuidan mucho, chao

_**PD:**_ Lean, si pueden y quieren, Un Gran Paso, Mi Chica¿Seguro que es una Mentira? y Juego de Gemelas. Todos obvio de H/Hr.

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Cammiel:** ¡Hola! Sólo este capítulo y un poquito más separados y después te los junto de nuevo. Isabel descolocó a muchos. Jajaja, ojalá te guste el capítulo, besos, chao

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** ¡Hola! Ya te dije que a tu hermana no le des ni la hora y vas a ver que fácil se te hace la vida. �¿Cómo que por qué se pelearon! Tu sabes muy bien, me canso de repetirlo todo el capítulo anterior. Jajajajaja, ya te dije que no es la noviecita ni la amante; la niñera de Elizabeth Taylor… jajaja, no se como se apellida, pero es Elizabeth…. Me sonó chistoso eso de Taylor. Lástima que este capítulo no se arreglen… pero…no prefiero no prometer nada. Sólo sigue leyendo y le voy a poner más trama aunque sufras, porque ya te dije que nadie se muere por esperar. Jajajajaja, me quedó clarito que Harry no es ningún pervertido. Ojalá te guste este también…. Gracias por tu review y mira que es la tercera vez que no te encuentro cuando lo publico, que bad… Adiós.

**Hermione151:** ¡Hola! Ajjjjjjjjj……el colegio¡Cómo lo odiaba! Era una pesadilla con cemento y todo incluido, pero aunque no lo creas, lo extraño. En serio, te atormenta día a día, pero cuando sientes que ya es época de volver y no lo haces, extrañas. La primera que no me dijo algo como que Isabel es la amante, será porque no lo leíste completo, jajajajaja. Ojalá para cuando leas este, tengas menos cosas. Me gusta saber la opinión de los que leen. Besos, chao


	10. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 10: **Conversaciones

**Autor:** H&H (haher / H y H)

* * *

¿Y bien? – preguntó después del silencio prolongado 

Yo…vine porque….

Disculpa, siéntate por favor

Bien – respiró profundo – Necesitaba decirte que….- no podía quebrarse - ….que… -

¿Qué? – estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que iba a decir

No puedo dejar de pensar en el fin de semana que pasamos juntos, por eso no puedo dormir – Harry no se esperaba eso. Se quedó atónito; mudo – Bueno, eso era lo importante que tenía….- se levantó del sillón

No, espera – no sabía que decir, pero necesitaba retenerla – Yo…yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso – se rascó la nuca.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – estaba algo temerosa

Necesito tiempo Herms – cayó como un baldazo de agua fría – Todo pasó tan rápido, que nos dejamos llevar.

¿Tiempo! – gritó - ¿Necesitas tiempo después de todo lo que hemos vivido!

Cálmate, por favor – se acercó a ella por detrás tomándola de los hombros – Lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. Sólo te pido tiempo para que nos conozcamos más…

Ya nos conocemos desde hace más de 14 años…

De los cuales ocho no nos vimos – la obligó a que no le diera la espalda – Una persona cambia mucho durante ocho años y ya no somos esos adolescentes que iban por ahí, tramando aventuras y metiéndose en donde no debían.

Yo lo se, pero me parece que si ambos ayudamos a que esto funcione, va a funcionar.

Herms, por favor – suplicó – No te estoy diciendo que nos dejemos de ver, ni hablar…

¿Papi? – preguntó una vocecita, bajando la escalera.

Dos segundos – le dijo a Hermione - ¿Liz? Estoy en la sala – llamó y la niña corrió a él aferrándose a su cintura y llorando - ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras? – bajó a su estatura

Tuve una pesadilla horrible – dijo entre sollozos – Soñé que papá y mamá me llamaban y no podía ir donde ellos y cuando llegaba se desvanecían.

Liz – intentó decir lo menos afligido y dolido posible – Ya te dije que tus papás están en muchas reuniones y pronto van a volver. No tienes a qué temerle.

Pero hace mucho que se fueron y no vuelven… - Harry se quedó mudo

Eso es porque están en un lugar donde no llega la comunicación – intervino Herms, y Harry le agradeció en el alma.

¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – preguntó la niña a su padrino

Sí, miraremos dibujitos hasta que te quedes dormida. – la cargó en brazos – Ella es Hermione, … - no sabía como presentarla ante la niña

Una amiga – completó ella misma – Que bueno conocerte – la niña sólo sonrió levemente, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry – Creo que será mejor que me vaya

No hemos terminado de hablar – apresuró el chico

Creo que no hay nada más de que hablar – dio media vuelta y salió en dirección a la puerta – Nos Vemos – era obvio que no quería hablar delante de la niña

Creo que es hora de dormir – comunicó Harry a Liz y ambos subieron a su habitación.

Regresó a su casa, más dolida de lo que se había ido. No entendía que había fallado entre ellos, simplemente fue a pedirle una segunda oportunidad y no se la quiso dar. Lo único que le quedaba era olvidarse, dejar que el tiempo pase y llenarse de trabajo; sí, eso era lo que necesitaba: una sobredosis de trabajo. Se quedó dormida con mucho resentimiento y dolor.

* * *

**"Incompatibles"** – leyó y tomó el periódico rápidamente, abriéndolo en la página central. 

LIVERPOOL.- El ministro Harry Potter tuvo una dura pelea ayer en las playas de Liverpool con su novia Hermione Granger. Desde muy temprano salieron a caminar por las playas. Parecían una pareja que iba derecho al altar, pero desde que se conoció que ambos salían juntos no los dejaron en paz y ayer tuvieron una fuerte discusión alrededor del medio día. Según testigos, comenzaron a discutir por una típica escena de celos, en la cual estaría involucrada Christine Nyuken, una gran deportista muggle.

_"Genial, involucran a Christine"_ – pensó – "Ella no tiene nada que ver"

"Sin duda fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos, nadie se esperaba algo semejante y mucho menos de la pareja que habíamos visto hace unos instantes tan alegres. Ambos salieron muy ofendidos de aquella discusión".

No se guarda nada.-

Tratando de defenderse, Harry Potter, le dijo de todo a su ex – novia. "No me pareció justo que le gritara todo eso en frente de toda la playa", comentó una transeúnte, quien afirma que las palabras del ministro fueron textualmente las siguientes: "¡Yo no uso mis influencias para ascender!". "Todos nos quedamos mudos y expectantes, pero lo único que siguió a este golpe bajo fue que ella le gritó que se largara, que no lo quería ver más", comenta la señora que vendía helados.

Relaciones cortas.-

Esto no asombra en nada al público mágico, ya que se sabe que Harry Potter nunca ha tenido relaciones largas y duraderas, ni mucho menos serias. "Todavía no tiene la madurez suficiente como para asumir una relación seria. Es comprensible, dado que es aún joven para entender el sentido del compromiso", comentó una bruja de la calle. "No me sorprende, el ministro Potter tiene aún mucho camino que recorrer".

_"Bien, al fin se acabó la pesadilla" _– tomó su taza con ambas manos

Srta. Granger¿Qué le sirvo de desayuno?

No te preocupes Doris, tomo este café cargado y me voy a trabajar.

¿Desea algo especial para el almuerzo?

Algo ligero y liviano, por favor

Esta bien – se quedó unos segundos muda, meditando – Señorita, no es que me intrometa, pero creo que usted y el Sr. Potter deberían de hablar – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿Qué cosa? – lo meditó – ¡Oh! Usted sabe que los chismes y rumores correr por esta playa muy rápido y uno se entera de las cosas en cualquier sitio.

En especial en el almacén

Verá – ya no tenía nada que perder – Hay muchas versiones de lo que pasó en la playa y yo ya tengo más de sesenta años y le quisiera decir que el Sr. Potter es un buen muchacho, con buenas intenciones y se nota que la quiere bastante, entonces…

¿Por qué dejar pasar una oportunidad así?

No, necesitan hablar. Lo que le haya dicho o echo, no lo hizo con mala intención y yo se que siempre hubo una razón positiva para que esto haya sucedido

Eh… gracias - ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya intuido todo? – Gracias en serio, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que esto funcione.

No, yo tengo el presentimiento que esto recién comienza.

Dejó la taza en el lavadero y salió directo a su estudio para sumergirse en el trabajo que tenía programado para las siguientes tres semanas.

* * *

¿Fue hasta tu casa para pedirte una segunda oportunidad? 

¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo! – dijo alterado – Si, si y SI

No te amargues, sólo que no puedo creerlo – se amarró los zapatos – Préstame tu muñequera.

Tómala – suspiró – Fue, me pidió una segunda oportunidad, yo estaba confundido, estaba no – se corrigió – estoy confundido porque todo pasó tan rápido.

Le deberías de dar esa segunda oportunidad, y no sólo a ella, si no a ti también

No puedo Ron, Hermione no es cualquier chica, es mi mejor amiga desde los once años.

Por eso mismo, no hay mucho que pensar

Si lo hay – cerró su maletín – No le quiero hacer daño, estos últimos años han pasado demasiadas cosas. Además mal interpreta todo, yo no puedo estar en una relación donde no hay confianza. En ocho años mi vida cambio y lamentablemente no fue junto a ella.

Ella quiere arriesgar, apostar por esto. Además que aburrido sería si ya supiera todo de ti.

Yo se que me ama, Ron. De eso no tengo ninguna duda, lo pude sentir en sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, la forma en que me hablaba, pero…

Maldita sea – gritó - ¡Siempre hay un "pero"!. Si no tomas alguna decisión rápida, la vas a perder.

Déjame pensar, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, el Ministerio, el equipo, Liz, los papás de Liz, Hermione, etc.

Yo sólo te digo que no te va a esperar toda una vida

Si, lo se. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, organizarme, no puedo actuar impulsivamente con esto, porque el riesgo es enorme.

El que no arriesga…

No gana. Lo se. Ya deja de atormentarme con esto. Estoy….estoy pensando en renunciar – dudo un poco antes de decir esto.

¿Qué! – su grito se escuchó en todo el camerino, acaparando la atención de los presentes - ¿A qué piensas renunciar? – preguntó en voz bajita

¿A que crees? – en tono de obviedad – Algo que no me gusta para nada y es más un compromiso que un trabajo.

Igual te seguirían persiguiendo, sólo por ser "Harry Potter". Si crees que renunciando al Ministerio vas a tener más libertad para estar con Hermione te equivocas. Eres como el príncipe Guillermo en nuestro mundo, no lo dejan en paz nunca.

No lo hago por todo el escándalo que hubo, lo hago por mí, porque nunca me gustó ser ministro, nunca me gustaron los papeles, la vida de oficina.

No lo niegues, atrás de esta decisión está Hermione

Bueno…sí, lo acepto, yo ya me encargaré de decir que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Voy a presentar mi renuncia lo más rápido posible frente a la Junta Directiva y la Comisión.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó temeroso – Mira que Draco está atrás del puesto

Ya lo desprestigié bastante como para que le den el 51 de los votos

No te olvides que tiene muchas influencias

No le servirán de mucho, Madison tiene más prestigio.

O sea que es definitivo

Si. Número uno; no me gusta. Número dos; problemas económicos no tengo. Tengo una cámara llena como para mantener a 3 familias a la vez. Número tres; mi pasión es el Quidditch y a eso me voy a dedicar

Bien pensado. Esto no viene de ahora¿Verdad?

No, ya lo tenía pensado hace mucho

Y Hermione fue la gota que te ayudo

Digamos que sí.

Bien – dijo el capitán – ¿Vamos a jugar Quidditch o a poner una peluquería? – todos lo miraron sin entender. Él venía de familia muggle – Ya dejen de conversar y a jugar que el sábado nos espera un partido muy difícil.

Larry está molesto porque no fuiste el sábado al partido, y aunque ganamos, el chico nuevo no lo hizo bien – comentó caminando hacia el campo.

Despreocúpate Ron, hoy tengo más ganas de jugar que nunca.

Sí, pero tu cabeza está en otro sitio.

Salieron al campo de juego, montaron sus escobas y volaron el campo, intentando nuevas tácticas y jugadas para vencer en el próximo partido.

* * *

Hola, Chris¿Qué haces? 

¡Herms! Pasaba a saludarte y ver como estas. Se te ve bien.

Digamos que el trabajo ayuda en mucho. Acabo de terminar de citar algunos autores.

Yo vengo de mi entrenamiento vespertino. Me dio la impresión de que bastantes personas alrededor del club me miraban con cara extraña

Te…te debe de haber parecido – estando de espaldas hizo una mueca de culpa – Además eres la figura representativa del club, todos saben quien eres.

Al igual que Harry, es una persona muy conocida.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pues, sino no me hubiera pedido el auto blindado y polarizado.

Oh, claro. No le gusta mucho que lo vean en público.

Ese es su rollo – se sentó en el sillón - ¿Lo has visto?

Sssi – contestó – No…no quiero hablar de eso¿si? – apresuró

Por lo visto no se reconciliaron, ni mucho menos están.

Me pidió tiempo, lo menos que me imaginaba.

¿Una mujer pidiéndole a un hombre volver? – abrió los ojos como platos – Pocas veces se ve eso¡Cómo me lo perdí!

Obviamente que sí. Lo que más me duele es que me haya rechazado y no entiendo por qué. Él me ama, yo lo amo y se niega a continuar con esto.

Créeme que no he visto a otro hombre más enamorado de ti que él, por eso mismo deberías de esperarlo, deberían empezar desde cero.

No…no se si pueda, me hirió demasiado.

Si quieres estar con él en verdad, debes esperarlo y no precipitarte en tomar decisiones que pueden arruinarlo todo.

¿No entiendes? – dijo desesperada – Se acabó, él no quiere estar conmigo, no quiere arriesgar ni apostar todo por lo que ambos sentimos.

Te estás haciendo la película. Vas a ver que cuando menos lo esperes va a aparecer Harry en esta casa y todo va a empezar de nuevo.

No. Yo me debo de olvidar de él, del fin de semana que pasamos juntos, de todo lo que vivimos y empezar de nuevo.

¿No te estás precipitando demasiado?

Mmmm, no – lo decía con la cabeza, no con el corazón – Es hora de aceptar a Diego y olvidarme de Harry.

Te estás cegando, no te puedes caer ante la primera adversidad – Chris cuando quería era coherente y bastante madura, mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Estoy siendo realista.

¿Realista? – rió muy fuerte – Le estás huyendo a la realidad.

Si estuvieras en mis zapatos, me entenderías

Realista es darse cuenta que Harry es un hombre con alma de niño y si te a pedido eso es para que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado de esta relación. Lo único que quiere es protegerte, cuidarte y que no sufras.

Se equivocó, porque en este momento estoy mal.

Esta bien, yo ya te dije lo que pienso, ahora tu lo tomas o lo dejas.

Gracias – no quería seguir con el tema - ¿Has hablado con Ron?

El lunes tuvo entrenamiento y ayer mucho trabajo, no supe nada más.

¿Qué onda con Ron? – sonrío al encontrar el tema perfecto para molestarla – Te gusta¿no? – para Chris no había hombre para compromiso.

¿Qué! – pegó el grito en el cielo – Ron y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, nada de romance ni enamoramiento.

Pero te gusta.

¡No! – se levantó de la mesa – Somos muy buenos amigos, nos divertimos mucho juntos y la pasamos bien – se puso su casaca – Sabes que para mí el hombre no existe como compromiso. Me…me tengo que ir, adiós

Nos vemos – vio cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia la playa – Le gusta Ron – afirmó.

Apagó la luz de la sala y se dirigió a su dormitorio para darse una ducha e irse a dormir, tan pronto como pudiese, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más.

* * *

Papi¿A dónde vamos? 

No se¿En donde quieres almorzar?

Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza – suplicaba dando pequeños saltitos

¿Pizza! Ni hablar, tus papas me van a matar si no te doy algo nutritivo

Pero la pizza tiene jamón, queso, carne, verduras, pollo, champiñones, piña… - no se le ocurría más – y todo eso… Ah, también tiene pan.

No si le sacas todo eso y sólo te comes la salsa con el pan

Si la pides de jamón y queso, prometo comérmela todita.

Entonces ya no sería nutritiva.

Entonces pedimos una que tenga carne, una suprema

No te la vas a comer.

Te prometo que sí, por fis

Bien – la miró detenidamente – Tengo una noticia que darte.

¿Sí? – se estacionaron -¿Sobre mis papas?

Si – respiró profundo y dio un pequeño golpecito a la luna con sus nudillos – Voy a ir a buscarlos yo mismo.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó entusiasmada

Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas todavía, pero de la próxima semana no pasa.

¿Me lo juras? – él asintió - ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu novia?

¿Novia! – la idea le daba risa - ¿De dónde sacaste que tengo una novia?

Esa chica…. – pensaba el nombre – la que vino la otra noche

¿Hermione? – el rostro le cambió a una expresión preocupada y nostálgica

Si, ella. ¿No es tu novia? – negó con la cabeza - ¿En serio!

En serio, nunca te he mentido

Excepto cuando me llevabas al dentista.

Sólo en eso, pero siempre te he dicho la verdad – la miró fijamente – No tengo novia, Hermione te explicó que sólo éramos amigos y eso somos, nada más.

Me gustaría que tengas novia - resolvió

¿Por qué? – le intrigaba que una niña de ocho años sea más viva que él

Así no te quedas solito y tengo primos.

No me voy a quedar solo, está la Familia Weasley, tus papás y obviamente tu.

Esa señora me cayó bien¿por qué no estás con ella?

Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen – miró el local que se iba llenando – Vamos a comer de una vez y después te llevó a los juegos del centro

¿Verdad?

Si, vamos. Me muero de hambre.

Entraron en el local, se acercaron al mostrador, ordenaron lo que habían quedado y pasaron un almuerzo tranquilo.

* * *

Sr. Potter, le traigo estas carpetas que quedaron pendientes ayer por revisar. Son presupuestos, pedidos, balances y cartas – miraba el vacío con las manos juntas - Ah, enseguida le traigo su agenda, tiene varias citas pendientes. 

Hoy no quiero atender ni una cita, por favor Estela – dictó sin dejar de mirar al vacío – Cancele todas o páselas para otro día que tenga libre

Si, señor – respondió

Ah, por favor, también cite a la Junta de Aurores con urgencia, necesito hablar con todos y cuando estén en la sala de reuniones, me avisa para ir.

Si Señor, como no – tomó la agenda de la mesa – Enseguida me comunico con la secretaria de ese departamento.

Gracias – giró su sillón dando la espalda a la puerta

¡Harry! – entró tirando la puerta y atropellando a Estela – Tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa Ron? – preguntó con cansancio – Lo que tengas que decirme que sea rápido porque estoy por entrar a una reunión con los Aurores.

Me reto, me dijo que yo no tenía sentido del humor, no sabía divertirme… – Harry lo miró sorprendido.

¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

Christine. Esa loca, me llamó y me dijo que yo no me atrevería a salir de nuevo con ella, porque no sabía llevarle el ritmo – Harry estaba más confundido – El problema es que me de des algunas ideas para salir y dejarla cansadísima.

No se Ron, podrías…. – lo miró - ¿Vas a ir a Liverpool?

Si, supongo que sí, pero mañana.

Eso quiere decir que vas a ver a Hermione.

Ssssi, la voy a visitar unas horas para conversar con ella – recordó algo instantáneamente – Christine me dijo algo como que estaba bastante confundida, dolida, dispuesta y decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarte.

¿Hasta que punto! – sabía que su amigo sabía algo más de la cuenta - ¡Ron dime! – exigió al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado

A todo, hasta darle una segunda oportunidad a Diego

No, eso no creo – se relajó – No sería capaz – la cabeza de su amigo comenzó a asentir

Si sería capaz, Hermione cuando se propone algo, lo alcanza

Eso sería una estupidez

Tu la rechazaste, cree que ya perdió toda oportunidad, cree que no quieres arriesgar, esta dolida por como larechazaste y ni la has llamado en cinco días para conversar.

Debo ir a Liverpool cuanto antes – apresuró – Hacer que entienda que sólo necesitamos tiempo.

Pero tienes la reunión con los Aurores.

Si si, eso también es importante – lo miró expectante – A menos que….

No, no – se asustó - ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

Ron salió rápido de la oficina, a grandes zancadas, teniendo como único objetivo, cumplirle el favor a su amigo. Pronto regresaría.

* * *

Diego¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida 

Noté que estabas mal en la oficina y decidí venir a verte, para hacerte compañía, conversar, o sólo quedarme aquí.

No…no era necesario – esbozó una sonrisa forzada - Gracias. ¿Quieres café?

Si, gracias. Es por Potter¿Verdad? Por eso esta semana has estado bastante caída – la siguió hasta la cocina.

No tenía previsto ir un sábado a trabajar, a decir verdad.

No necesitas hacerte la fuerte en frente mío, yo sé que la ruptura con Potter te ha hecho mal y que lo quieres en serio – recibió su taza - Gracias.

Si, siento como si estuviese acá, cerca de mí, observándome, – dejó de hablar, porque respeto a Diego - ¿Cómo puedes percibir y saber todo lo que me pasa?

Porque me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero y aunque hayas estado con él, yo nunca deje de quererte y mucho menos de estar pendiente de ti, por más que hayas estado con él durante nuestra relación.

Perdón, en verdad no pensé que esto se me iba a ir de las manos

Eso ya no tiene importancia.

Yo te debo una disculpa Diego, en verdad.

Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz y si puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Potter, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

No creo que…

Sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más que él. Quiero demostrarte que sólo fue algo pasajero y lo nuestro es posible

Diego… en verdad aprecio mucho…

Por favor… - suplicó, dejándola muda y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que se unió a ella en un beso que poco a poco fue correspondido.

Miraba la escena con confusión. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo, después de un mes y 16 días, largo tiempo¿no, pero mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo necesitaba un tiempo de tranquilidad para planearlo todo mejor, influyendo también que la comp. Se malogró 10 días y yo tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y terminaba muerta y en las noches no me daban ganas de escribir, sólo de dormir, dormir y dormir. Bueno, otro capítulo… a ver que podemos decir de éste. Es un poco saltón, jajaja, porque una conversación representa a un día y adelante bastante rápido la semana. Escribí poquito en prosa y mucha en diálogo¿no, pero bueno, ya me había aburrido de eso y creo que una conversación es mucho mejor. Todo toma un rumbo distinto y eso me gusta, porque la incertidumbre aumenta. Jajajaja, hay varios matices que me gustan, pero bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes. Espero sus comentarios, aunque ya se que no les gusta que los haya separado más, poniéndolos casi casi en la misma situación que al principio. Besos a todos, cuídense, chau….hasta la próxima

**PD:** Lean si quieren y si pueden mis otras dos historias, "Juego de Gemelas" y "Un Gran Paso", y mis dos Sonficts "Mi Chica" y "Pobre Diabla".

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** ¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Jajajajaja, olvídalo por ahora eso de que se van a juntar de nuevo, lo siento, pero yo también tengo mi lado oscuro (jajajajaja mentiiiraaa) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo¿no querías más conversación? Ahí la tienes. Besos, chau

**Gianella:** ¡Hola! Bien una lectora novata, eso quiere decir que aún no me conoces, pero te advierto que yo no actualizo rápido y cuando lo hago, es porque verdaderamente estoy muuy bien. Me agrada que te agrade mi historia y la trama es un poco enredada, aunque algunos prefieren lo fácil. Otra que pensó en la amante, jajajajaja. Harry no sería capaz de tener una amante, aunque sea hombre, no lo veo en esa faceta. Besos, chau

**marta-hp:** ¡Hola! Que lástima me da, eres novata y me demoro mes y medio en actualizar, me debería de dar vergüenza. Jajaja, yo también he pasado eso de leer una historia en uno o dos días y quedarme con las ganas, por eso perdón si no actualicé antes, pero acá tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos, chau

**Cammiel:** ¡Hola! No, no la verdad no veo a Harry sacándole la vuelta a Hermione, auqneu sin querer sucedió al revés¿no? Jejeje. Bueno, espero que también estés contenta al ver este capítulo. Besos, chau

**Hermione151:** ¡Hola! Uh, que pena que no lo pudiste leer completo. Más pena me da que a tu mamá la hayan operado, a la mía también la operaron hace mucho y felizmente salió muy bien de la operación y se recuperó rápido, espero que suceda lo mismo con tu mamá y no te preocupes si no puedes entrar, porque primero está tu mamá. Que se mejore pronto, besos, chau.


	11. Ron de Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 11:** Ron de Cumpleaños

**Autor:** H&H (haher / H y H)

* * *

Gracias por venir 

No, ni lo digas – miraba con preocupación a su amigo – Vamos, cuéntame que pasó.

**Flash Back**

¡Ron! – volteó al sentir que la puerta se abría intempestivamente - ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

No la encontraba, hace tanto que no la usas, que fue muy difícil encontrarla.

Gracias en serio, te pasaste – respiró hondo – Es hora de darle un buen uso

De nada. ¿Qué tal la reunión con los Aurores? – iban ordenando todos los papeles para cerrar

Me dieron más o menos la ubicación y el perímetro de dónde podrían estar.

Entonces¿Te vas de todas maneras?

Inmediatamente no. Primero hay unas cosas que arreglar por aquí. Pero en cuanto pueda, me voy a buscarlos.

¿Al menos tienes la certeza que están vivos?

No…bueno si….La verdad es que los han visto vivos hace unos días, dicen que Patrick está muy debilitado pero no tiene ninguna herida física, en cambio Victoria….

¿Qué tiene Victoria? – preguntó preocupado

Los pueblerinos de la zona aseguran que la vieron con una severa herida en el hombro muy profunda, cerca al cuello. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Creo que si. Un leve agravamiento y se nos va¿cierto?

Por eso tengo que ir lo antes posible. – miró su reloj – Seguimos conversando más tarde. Es hora de irme, nos vemos Ron.

Adiós, suerte

Salió de su despacho con prisa, llevando bajo el brazo la capa invisible que tanto le había servido en el colegio y un mapa de Liverpool, por sea caso aparezca en un lugar que no conociera. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, desajustó la corbata y caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio, intentando salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a la casa de Hermione. Apareció en la playa, ya oscura y desierta, de quitó los zapatos, remangó el pantalón y subió por las escaleras de la playa, ya habiéndose puesto la capa invisible sobre el cuerpo, para no ser descubierto y con los pies limpios. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban voces, se adentró.

**Fin Flash Back**

Eso es todo – afirmó Ron

Si, eso es todo. Dándole una segunda oportunidad en mis narices al infeliz de Diego, a menos de una semana de haber cortado conmigo.

Uno, no tienes por qué reclamarle nada, si ya no eran novios. Dos, ni siquiera conoces al tipo para juzgarlo y tres, eres un imbécil.

Gracias por tus aclaraciones, pero era una pelea sin importancia y nos habíamos dado tiempo. No es razonable que haga lo que hizo.

Ella no te dio el tiempo, porque nunca te lo dijo. Eso no justifica que le "haya dado una oportunidad a Diego" – hizo el gesto de comillas – Descuidaste la relación y Hermione piensa que fue algo pasajero, que no te interesa.

¿Cómo que no me interés? Tenías que verlos, tan normales…., como si no hubiera pasado nada… - seguía.

Para – cortó - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que Hermione correspondió el beso?

Porque lo vi con mis propios ojos.

¿Y después? – preguntó – Que yo sepa, Hermione no toma decisiones así porque así.

¿Después¡Que se yo! – se levantó del sofá – Los vi cuando él se acerco, la besó y después desaparecí de inmediato, no quería quedarme para ver como se ponían felices por la segunda oportunidad que se habían dado y que se yo que más cosas.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

¿Por quién me tomas! – gritó exasperado - ¿Por un idiota¡Obvio que si¡Si te digo que yo mismo lo vi, es porque lo vi!

¿Has hablado con ella¿Por lo menos sabes la otra parte de la historia?

¿Hablar¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Necesitan hablar, saber que pasó, que fue lo que en verdad pasó y lo más importante lo que sienten ustedes dos.

No, no y no. Yo no voy a hablar con ella sobre esto.

Sería lo más fácil¿no?

¿Tu crees que Hermione le va a hacer dos veces lo mismo a Diego con lo recta que es? – se sentó inclinándose hacia delante – Jamás – contestó por su amigo – Primero que tendría que terminar con él, pasar un tiempo y recién pensar en estar conmigo.

¿De que te asombras si siempre ha sido así! – recordó – Hermione siempre dejó todo por ti. Siempre se preocupó por ti, por como estabas, cómo te sentías, nunca desconfió.

Eso eran cosas de amigos, ahora es una relación, un compromiso y una palabra y Hermione nunca faltaría a su palabra.

Eso es cierto. Lo que yo no entiendo es por que esto tiene que terminar así. Cuando Hermione y yo terminamos en el colegio, todo siguió igual, seguimos siendo amigos, tenemos la misma o más confianza que antes, nos seguimos viendo¿y todo por qué?

¿Porque hablaron? – sabía a lo que iba su amigo – Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella. Ahora tengo que actuar antes que el imbécil de Diego comprometa más las cosas.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – rió irónico - ¿Pegarle, matarlo o encarcelarlo?

No sería mala idea. Pero tengo otros planes

¿Otros planes?

Si, y Hermione no está en ellos.

Vaya desvelada que te has pegado anoche que llegaste a una conclusión tan absurda.

Vamos al entrenamiento¿quieres?. Después pasamos por el ministerio.

Salieron ambos de la casa de Harry, subieron al auto, para luego salir en dirección al terreno baldío donde entrenaban y se encontraba el club.

* * *

¡Hermione! – gritó tirando la puerta - ¡Lo aprobaron, lo aprobaron! 

Diego, no entres así – cortó mirándolo - ¿Qué aprobaron?

Las portadas que yo presenté para cada tomo del libro que estamos haciendo. Mira – abrió el fólder lleno de hojas – Sólo le tengo que hacer algunas pequeñas modificaciones, pero me las aceptaron – se sentó y le ofreció las hojas muy emocionado.

¡Que bueno! A parte de un gran historiador eres un gran director de arte y diseño gráfico.

Si, este es mi primer trabajo como director de arte. ¿Te gustan?

Sssi, son un poco abstractas pero se entiende – mentía; no entendía el arte de Diego – Los colores son los apropiados – se quedó callada observando; no sabía que más decir.

Te invito a cenar para celebrar, paso por ti en – consultó su reloj – tres horas¿te parece?

No…no creo que pueda – objetó – Tengo que terminar este capítulo.

Herms, por favor, ya te dije que no te puedes refugiar todo el día en el trabajo, vamos a que te distraigas un poco – Hermione estaba a punto de objetar nuevamente – Acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste.

Esta bien – respondió luego de pensarlo por unos segundos – En tres horas estoy lista.

¡Bien! – sonrió – Espero que te guste la comida francesa – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina.

Hermione respiró hondo, y se golpeó levemente la cabeza contra su escritorio, en muestra de arrepentimiento, por la decisión que tomó. Miró hacia el techo, tomó aire y se sumergió nuevamente en su trabajo.

* * *

¡Harry concéntrate! – gritaba a su costado Ron – Tenemos que terminar estos papeles. 

Sr. Potter – entró la secretaria – Ya está redactado el documento que solicitó, sólo necesito su firma en cada uno de los pergaminos.

Si, dámelos – los revisó, comprobando que estuviera todo en orden – Bien – tomó la pluma y los firmó rápidamente – Entréguelos lo antes posible, por favor

Como usted ordene – salió de la oficina.

En esos pergaminos estaba tu renuncia¿verdad?

Si, pero la junta recién tiene reunión pasado mañana, o sea el viernes. Hasta que la aprueben – hizo los cálculos – Más o menos dos semanas, porque tengo que pasar por entrevista previa si es que en la votación la mayoría decide que me vaya y otra ves votación para decidir finalmente si me voy o no y si es fundada o infundada.

No entendí nada, pero espero que no te la acepten.

Gracias por apoyarme Ron – dijo irónicamente.

Si no fuera porque estás en la luna, ya hubiéramos terminado esto.

El hubiera no existe. Vamos a revisarlos por última vez y nos vamos a la reunión.

OK

Pasó una larga hora, donde Harry intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo y terminaron los papeles en el tiempo justo. Los pusieron en un fólder, Harry los metió en su maletín y salieron con prisa a su reunión.

Ah! Harry! – recordó una vez en el auto– Este martes mi mamá está haciendo una cena por mi cumpleaños.

¿A qué hora es? – preguntó

A las ocho en punto – lo miró fijo – No te molestas si invito a Hermione¿no?

No – mintió - es tu cumpleaños – muchos sentimientos se encontraron en su interior – Supongo que irá el imbécil de Diego¿No?

Si Hermione me lo pide¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es su… - paró temiendo hacerle daño a su amigo.

Novio – aceleró ligeramente.

Si, también va a ir el novio de Ginny, las novias de los gemelos...

Todos en parejas.

Si, si te molesta puedes llevar a alguien – resolvió – Yo ya invité a Christine.

¿Christine! – puso los ojos desorbitados - ¿Estás loco? Christine es muggle.

Ya le dije a mi mamá que no quiero nada de magia en este cumpleaños, quiero todo a lo muggle, así puede venir Christine, pero me dijo que no, que simplemente no entre a la cocina y ya está.

Te estás arriesgando demasiado. Va a ser la única muggle entre tanto mago.

No… - recapacitó – Bueno, si pasa algo, le modifico la memoria.

¿Por qué tanto interés en invitarla? – preguntó – Pueden salir a comer en el día o a otro lugar. Además¿Cómo vas a hacer para traerla?

Ya reservó su pasaje para el martes en la mañana – sonrió triunfante - Estacionemos aquí – dijo encontrando una playa - ¿Con quién vas a ir tu? – preguntó sin querer

Solo – respondió naturalmente - no tengo ganas de jugar a histeriquear y ya te dije que Hermione no está en mis planes por el momento. Bien por ella si va con Diego, yo voy a ir solo a pasar una cena tranquila.

Oh, si te hace sentir mejor – comentó – Una amiga de Gin va sola – rió burlonamente -

Entonces seré un soltero codiciado – rió ante su comentario

Yo también soy soltero.

No, invitaste a Chris. Así se pierde de a poquitos la soltería.

Si yo no tengo nada con ella – Harry rió burlonamente - ¿Qué¡Es verdad!

¿Y por qué arriesgarse tanto entonces?

No pienso contestar a eso – respiró profundo y entraron en el salón, donde tendrían la charla.

En ella se encontraban nueve personas muy importantes en el mundo mágico y del Reino Unido, les dieron una carpeta con documentos y se sentaron.

* * *

Diego que sorpresa – fingió una sonrisa al abrir la puerta 

Igualmente. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó al notar que ella no lo ofrecía

Si, claro – ratificó – Disculpa, ando medio volada hoy.

Gracias. Te venía a invitar a cenar.

En realidad yo pensaba hacer algo más tranquilo ahora.

¿Cómo qué?

Quedarme aquí y ver televisión, leer un poco e irme a dormir temprano.

Oh, podemos alquilar una película y la vemos juntos.

No te quiero ofender, pero prefiero estar a solas.

¿Hasta cuándo te vas a seguir lamentando por el idiota de Potter! – explotó

Yo no me lamento de nada, simplemente quiero estar sola. Lo que pasó con Harry ya fue, pasó. No se puede hacer nada al respecto y ya lo entendí y asimilé – mentía - Sólo quiero estar sola y tranquila – estaba serena.

No entiendo para que me pides ayuda, si al final no la vas a aceptar.

Diego, yo se que es difícil para ti y para mí también.

No me gusta verte así, abandonada, desganada y ni siquiera bajas a la playa o sales como lo hacíamos antes. Yo te incluyo en todos mis planes y tu solamente quieres estar sola.

¿Qué no? – preguntó – Hemos ido al cine el sábado, a cenar el domingo, a la playa el lunes, a bailar el martes y a almorzar ayer – recordó puntualizando.

No con las mismas ganas. Fuimos a función de muy temprano, solamente a cenar, recuerda que antes íbamos a cenar y a bailar el mismo día o sino a un Bar, el lunes en la playa te la pasaste leyendo un libro y el martes nos regresamos tempranísimo y no bailamos ni la tercera parte del tiempo que estuvimos y ayer, fue el almuerzo más fugaz y silencioso de todos los almuerzos que hemos tenido.

Tampoco me pidas que vaya al ritmo de antes, porque antes no teníamos las mismas responsabilidades que tenemos ahora – sabía que no tenía excusa y que Diego tenía razón – Está bien, te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo – respiró hondo y dudando dijo – El martes hay una cena por el cumpleaños de Ron, Ronald Weasley, y me ha invitado, por lo que tu también estás invitado.

¿Ronald Weasley¿O sea que también va Potter?

Si, también va Harry – la miró pidiendo una explicación – No te preocupes, si no me ha llamado en dos semanas, dudo que hable conmigo durante la cena. Voy a ir por Ron, que es mi mejor amigo.

Y yo te voy a acompañar – quería asegurarse de que no pasara nada en esa fiesta y sobre todo, molestar un poco a Harry. La tomó de las manos – Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.

Te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que así sea – respondió después de fingir una sonrisa muy débil – Además, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Eso espero – la abrazó muy fuerte.

En serio necesito estar sola, había planeado algo tranquilo, por favor.

¿Me estás echando? – sonrió decepcionado – Está bien, pero mañana sábado si hacemos algo – Herms asintió - ¿Me lo prometes?

Te lo prometo – levanto la mano derecha.

Bien, nos vemos – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa.

Hermione cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, respiró profundo, pensando en que mañana sería otro día y diferente. Había echo una promesa y la tenía que cumplir, quiera o no quiera salir con él.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, casi ni se sintió. Harry tuvo por supuesto partido de Quidditch, que perdieron, aunque él atrapase la snitch dorada. Su equipo venía bastante golpeado y lesionado, ya que los contrarios eran muy rudos en el juego y para no alargarlo y esperar que metieran los puntos restantes, decidió dar por terminado el juego, los puntos no los perjudicaban, porque aún seguían en la misma posición, aunque más ajustados. 

Hermione salió con Diego, aunque no tuviera muchas ganas, se fueron a bailar hasta muy tarde e intentó pasarla bien, pero algo se lo impedía. Diego intentó animarla, pero no lo consiguió. La dejó en su casa y quedaron en verse el lunes.

* * *

¡Ron! – gritaba su madre - ¡RONALD WEASLEY! 

Ma¿Qué pasa! – gritó desde el jardín.

¿A dónde vas¡Me tienes que ayudar con la cena¡Es dentro de tres horas!

Te lo he dicho toda la semana, hoy viene una amiga de Liverpool, cambió su vuelo, por eso no fui en la mañana – gritó antes de subirse al auto de Harry.

¿Su qué! – gritó desde la cocina - ¡Ronald Weasle no pongas excusa, me tienes….!

¡Qué manera de gritar la de tu mamá!

Si, no me quiero imaginar cuando regresemos. Vamos, anda lo más rápido que puedas.

Ya vamos, el camino es largo.

Por eso mismo. Encima que desgnomatizamos el jardín, limpiamos la casa, cocinamos el almuerzo¡quiere que me quede a ayudarla! – rió muy fuerte - ¿En mi cumpleaños!

Basta Ron, tu mamá no es la misma mujer de hace doce años.

Si, ya pasó por la menopausia y tiene doce años más – volvió a reír

Bien¿Sabes en que aerolínea llega?

No, pero preguntamos¿no?

Por lo menos sabes la hora¿cierto?

Si, a las seis de la tarde me dijo.

Entonces vamos apurándonos que no llegamos – aceleró; iban a 110 km/h

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres en cincuenta minutos.

¿Dónde está¿Ya llegó? – Ron estaba bastante nervioso.

Dicen que el avión ya aterrizó, debe de estar sacando sus maletas.

¿Cuánto demora eso? – estaba ansioso

Sr. Weasley, nunca lo vi tan nervioso ni ansioso.

No te burles Harry, sabes que si algo sale mal hoy, estoy en serios problemas.

¡Ahí está¡La primera en salir!

¿Dónde¿Dónde!

La que tiene jean suelto, sweater rosado y está firmando un autógrafo al señor del control.

¿Y tiene que pasar por ese control también?

Si, a ver que suerte le toca – miraron expectantes

¡Verde! – gritó - ¿Verde¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Ron.

Que se puede ir. Vamos a recibirla del otro lado – lo jaló

¿Estoy bien¿Me veo bien?

Si Ron¡Basta! – se estaba exasperando por el comportamiento de su amigo – No te he visto así desde que salías con Catherine.

¿Qué insinúas? – el semblante le cambió

Nada, sólo… - se calló - ¡Hola Chris! – tiró su maleta y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

¡Harry! – se aferró aún más, produciendo ciertos celos en el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo estás? Nunca volviste a visitarme….

Eh… - Ron carraspeó - ¿Hola?

¡Hola! – lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? – abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritó tan fuerte que algunas personas voltearon. - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – se le tiró encima, casi botándolo y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

Chris…me…me…estas...asfixiando – intentaba decir – Gracias.

Perdón – le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla – Es que con la emoción de avión, se me pasó, fue un lapsos, perdón. Para el próximo año no volverá suceder.

Te ayudo con tu maleta – ofreció Harry y se la llevó al hombro - ¿Es lo único que traes¿Una maleta deportiva?

Si, es la que llevo a los campeonatos, es mi maleta de tennis. Ni que me fuera a quedar mucho tiempo, sólo hasta mañana – no dejaba de abrazar a Ron.

Bueno, vamos que por aquí está el auto.

Hablando de autos, yo no se cómo a Hermione le gusta manejar ocho o siete horas seguidas. ¡Esa mujer está loca!

Manejará Diego – contestó de mala gana Harry.

¿Volvió con Diego! – gritó - ¡Esta mujer está loca! – Ron le mandó una mirada significativa, mientras Harry colocaba la maleta en el asiento del copiloto.

Ya está – informó, sin darle importancia al comentario de Chris.

¿Pero cuándo? No me ha contado nada y miren que yo la he ido a visitar varios días de la semana pasada, hemos conversado y todo…

Chris, cállate – suplicó Ron – Está muy mal – le dijo en voz baja.

Ay, perdón Harry en serio, es que tu sabes que cuando no paro de hablar, nadie me puede callar y sigo, sigo, digo muchas tonterías, no me doy cuenta ni de lo que hablo…

Está bien, Chris. Todo bien. Pasó. Hace dos semanas precisamente que no se nada de ella.

No está muy bien del todo que digamos, o sea se le ve un poquito deprimida, pero se sumerge en el trabajo y lo disimula bastante bien, pero yo se que está destrozada – Harry observaba a Ron por el espejo retrovisor, quien le ponía cara de tener la razón.

Chris¿Cuándo tienes otro campeonato? – desvió el tema

Este fin de semana en Manchester, un amistoso, nada del otro mundo, pero después me voy a Israel….

¿Israel? A ver si las próximas vacaciones nos vamos para allá, para conocer…

_"¿Está mal?"_ – se preguntaba Harry – _"Chris no mentiría con algo así, es medio boca floja, pero dice la verdad"_ – se aferró al volante – _"¿Y si lo mal interpreté todo y no están? No no, si yo los vi besándose, no voy a ser tan mitómano de decir que no"_

¡Harry¿Estás? – Chris le tiró un manotazo en la cabeza

Si, ouch – respondió mientras entraba a una calle larga - ¿Qué pasa?

Estábamos hablando que podríamos hacer juegos en la noche o ir a bailar.

¿Después de cenar? – analizó la idea – No se, puedo ir a una cena solo¿pero a bailar?

Ya te dije que en la cena van a ir dos amigas de Ginny, una sola y otra con Colin Creevey.

¿Colin Creevey!

¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Chris

Colin es un viejo amigo del colegio, un año menor que nosotros, muy metido el chico, pero buena persona.

Jajajaja, era fan de Harry, todo el día lo perseguía para tomarle fotos

¿Desde el colegio ya eras tan importante? – Ron y Harry se miraron

Importante, no. Jugaba bien, al….al….

Fútbol – ayudó Ron. Quien había trabajado en algunas cosas muggles para el Ministerio.

Gracias, no me salía la palabra. Colin, es fanático de ese deporte, entonces el pensaba que yo iba a ser una súper estrella de grande, pero no fue así, soy….soy…

Dueño de una gran empresa de exportación – inventó de improvisto Ron.

Si, el deporte para mí es secundario, siempre soñé con ser un gran empresario.

Oh, que bueno. Volvamos al tema. ¡Vamos a bailar¡Ya pues! – suplicó Chris

Pero todos van a estar en parejas y yo solo.

Puedes llevar a la amiga de Gin o en el peor de los casos, sacar a bailar a alguien.

Si, vamos – animó Ron – Hay que divertirnos, es hora de…

Si la mayoría está de acuerdo, vamos.

¡Bien! – Ron y Chris chocaron las manos en el aire.

¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Porque te estás convirtiendo en un viejo gruñón y aburrido.

Concuerdo con Ron al cien por ciento.

Harry se quedó callado ante el comentario de sus amigos y siguió conduciendo hacia la casa de Ron. No fue tan rápido como en la ida, por lo que llegaron a las siete y media, justo para cambiarse y arreglarse para la cena, la gente pronto llegaría.

* * *

Ron le mostró la habitación de Ginny, donde dormirían las chicas que se quedaran a dormir y luego se fue a la suya, donde Harry, ponía sobre la cama lo que usaría, con el torso descubierto. 

¿A quién quieres impresionar hoy? –le preguntó Ron, sacando la ropa que usaría

A una linda chica que quiera conversar conmigo.

Jajajaja¿Hermione de casualidad?

No, a ella no la quiero impresionar. Quiero que vea que estoy muy bien anímicamente y ya me repuse de lo que pasó – mentira verdadera.

Pantalón beige, camisa blanca y chompa celeste, mmmm parece todo lo contrario.

Soy el ministro de magia¿no? Tengo que dar una buena impresión e imagen. ¿Qué te vas a poner tu que eres el dueño del cumple?

No se, eso es lo que estoy viendo.

Bueno, voy al baño a alistarme.

¡Apúrate que ya llega la gente!

Si si, en diez minutos estoy afuera para vestirme y te dejo el baño libre – tiró la puerta.

OK. ¿Azul o marrón? – preguntó para sí, observando la ropa que había sacado.

Como le dijo, en diez minutos estuvo afuera, bañado, afeitado y listo para cambiarse.

Sigo opinando que deberíamos comprar esa poción que hace que ya no te crezca más el pelo de la zona donde te lo apliques. Esto de afeitarme con cuchilla, ya no me hace gracia.

Yo te dije para comprar ahora que estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon en la mañana, pero no quisiste.

Si, ya fue Ron. Otro día que vayamos nos compramos toda la tienda.

No hace falta, te lo mandan vía lechuza, por catálogo.

Entonces mañana lo pedimos.

Bueno. Voy a bañarme antes que mi mamá empiece a gritar.

Está bien, te espero abajo.

¿Así vas a bajar? Jajajajaja – Harry seguía en toalla.

OK. Aclaración. Te espero abajo una vez que me haya cambiado¿mejor?

Era sólo una broma – Harry le tiró la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo y el torso, pero cerró la puerta antes que choque.

Soltó una pequeña risita antes de empezar a cambiarse y cuando terminó, se echó un poco de perfume, se acomodó la chompa, el pelo un poco más ordenando, lentes y salió en dirección a la cocina, donde esperaba Christine, Ginny, Colin y sus dos amigas.

¡Harry! – saludó Ginny

Hola, Gin. ¿Todavía no llega tu novio?

No. Pero ya debe de estar en camino. El problema esta en que no sabe que comprarle a Ron – su amiga la mira expecante – Oh, te presento a Sabine…

Mucho gusto – saludó Harry con un beso en la mejilla.

Igualmente – respondió ella.

Y Simone, amiga del instituto.

Mucho gusto – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, quien iba acompañada de…

Colin que ya lo conoces - estrecharon las manos

¿Chris me acompañas a la mesa?

Si, vamos a preparar la mesa, porque la Sra. Weasley está loca en la cocina, tanto así que no me deja ni entrar.

Es un poco perfeccionista con lo que hace y no le gusta que la interrumpan – justificó él – Mmm¡mira quien está por acá¡Liz, ven! – no la veía desde el almuerzo.

¿Ella es Liz! – estaba emocionada de conocer a la niña.

Liz, ella es Christine, una amiga de Liverpool.

Hola – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero ella no es la que vino esa noche¿no?

_"Hasta la niña estuvo ahí y yo me lo perdí"_ – pensaba Chris.

No, ella es Hermione.

¿Va a venir al cumpleaños del tío Ron?

Si, también – sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Mmmm. Bueno¿puedo ir a jugar con Ben?

Esta bien, peroojito – bajó la voz – Que no te gane –salió corriendo.

¿Ben! – preguntó sorprendida.

El hijo del hermano mayor de Ron, tiene la misma edad que ella, pero parece de tres años más. Sus papás se han ido de viaje y lo han dejado con la Sra.Weasley.

Pobre señora, con dos demonios como ellos quien no va a estar alterada. Vamos a sentarnos.

Harry se sentó con Chris en la mesa aún vacía, pero en menos de diez minutos llegaron Ron, con Ginny, su novio, Sabine, Simone y Colin. Después de ellos llegaron el resto de los hermanos Weasley con sus respectivas parejas y regalos para Ron.

Hola¿Qué tal? – saludaban algunos después de un rato.

Bien, gracias – su voz era inconfundible.

Hola¿Qué tal? – los saludaban otras personas.

Harry volteó lentamente a corroborar si se trataba de Hermione. Sorpresa la que se llevó al ver que iba de la mano con Diego. Cruzaron la mirada forzada y ambos sintieron una descarga por todo el cuerpo al verse. Muchos sentimientos se encontraban dentro de ellos, pero los supieron controlar e inmediatamente bajaron la mirada. Se es hizo un nudo la garganta.

Harry, tienes frío – dijo Chris

No, nada que ver. Me muero de calor – mintió

Pero estás temblando¿qué te pasa?

Nada Chris, gracias, pero no me pasa nada. Sólo fue un lapsos como tu dices.

Bien, como digas. Pensé que te estabas enfermando o algo, porque comenzaste a temblar.

No, estoy bien, gracias – la tomó de la mano en forma de agradecimiento

Movió la cabeza para ambos lados, intentando sacar la imagen que tenía de Hermione hace unos instantes. No se podía echar para atrás ahora, tenía que seguir jugando a que no le importaba nada. _"Está preciosa"_ – pensó.

Hola – saludó Diego a Harry.

Hola – dijo secamente y se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

Hola – saludó débilmente Hermione, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

Hola – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran más nerviosos y tensos y provocando otra descarga en ellos.

Hermi¿Dónde te quieres sentar? – le preguntó Diego. Harry ya se había sentado, pero permanecía atento a lo que decían.

Siéntense acá, al frente. Justo hay dos lugares libres – ofreció Chris con mucha intención. Diego accedió y Hermione no se opuso. Lo quería tener bien de cerca.

Bien, Sabine. ¿Me dices que eres médico? – se hacía el distraído.

Si, hace un año que practico en San Mungo – Chris se había puesto a conversar con los recién llegados.

¿A qué sector te dedicas?

Traumatología y Medicina interna.

Que bueno, justo necesito un médico especializado en ese sector.

No, espera. Especializada no soy, llevo un año recién.

Igual, necesito que me digas cuales son los primeros pasos para tratar a un paciente que tiene una herida bastante profunda entre el hombro y el cuello.

¿Para qué? – Hermione no despegaba la oreja de la conversación

Es que a una amiga la trataron mal en una operación y quiero ver si es negligencia lo que hicieron – no iba a exponer el caso de los Leeds, porque era algo muy personal.

Para empezar, debes presionar… - le explicó todo el procedimiento

Gracias, cualquier paciente quisiera tener un médico como tu, además de linda eres muy profesional – hablaba por la herida y Hermione se sintió muy mal, pero siguió atenta.

Gracias – rió levemente, sonrojándose un poco.

¿Quieres algo de tomar¿Whisky, jugo o cerveza – bajo la voz para que Chris no escuchara – de mantequilla?

Whisky está bien, gracias.

¿No cierto Hermi? –preguntó Diego, quien hablaba con Chris - ¿Hermi?

¡Herms! – la susodicha volteó.

¿Qué…- tosió avergonzada – qué estaban hablando? – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Chris.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
**¡Hola¿Cómo están? Casi un mes¿no? Perdón, en serio estuve súper ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo tenía desde el martes ya listo, pero preferí tomarme un tiempito para revisarlo y corregir unas cosas. Nada más que decir, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y que les pareció. Me salió un poco laro¿no? La pregunta del millón¿Baile o juegos en la casa?. Besos, cuídense, chao. 

**PD:** Lean si quieren y si pueden mis otras dos historias, "Juego de Gemelas" y "Un Gran Paso", y mis dos Sonficts "Mi Chica" y "Pobre Diabla".

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** ¡Es justo! No mentira….jajaja… El sufrimiento lo tienen ambos, Harry y Hermione, sólo que lo manifiesto más en Harry, no se por qué. Nadie se precipitó, sólo la lluvia se precipita, Hermione sólo vio una puerta falsa que decía "EXIT" y fue corriendo hacia ella. Ahora si salió por ella o se chocó contra una pared, no lo se. Además pobre Herms, nadie sabe sobre sus ocho años alejada. Harry también puede ser muy racional, cuando quiere. Tanto así que quiere renunciar para tener una mejor calidad de vida. Pero eso aún nadie lo sabe; está en manos de otras personas. Patrick y Victoria tienen aún mucho bosque que recorrer antes que Harry los encuentre, pero ya prontito Liz tendrá a sus papás con ella. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, bye…

**potter5:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá te guste este. Que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, bye…

**lu-in-love:** ¡Hola! Lo llevé a los extremos¿no? Empecé en algo y terminé en lo inverso, ojo no lo contrario, lo inverso, como decía mi profe de mate…ajjj…la detestaba… jajajaja…Bueno, ese no es el tema. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y aquí tienes la continuación. Como lo dije, Herms sólo vio una puerta que decía "EXIT" y corrió a ella, si salió por ella o se chocó contra una pared, no lo se. Hermione no se rinde tan fácil, pero hay que saber que vive ofuscada por muchas cosas. No es lo mismo la vida de una chica adolescente que una adulta. :( Que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, chau

**CAT:** ¡Hola! Me parece que está claro los cambios de escena, la raya que corta el diálogo, significa eso, cambio de día y escena. Sobre los diálogos, me parece que siempre pongo los nombres. No entiendo por qué te habrás confundido y te pido disculpas si te causé algún problema. Gracias por tu review y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y que no te confundas. Que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, chau

**Cammiel:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, tu dices que no me mandas review hace mucho tiempo, porque hace mucho tiempo que no sacaba otro capítulo, porque en el capítulo nueve (anterior) si me mandaste uno. Fue un lapsos creo. Jajajaa. Ay, otra vez "Pobre Harry"; los dos sufren igual, perdón si lo manifesté más en él, se me escapó, pero los dos están mal, sólo que Hermione sabe como caletearla mejor. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te mejores completamente pronto. Aquí tienes la continuación, jeje lo hago sufrir un poquitito más, pero ella también. Que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, bye

**Thirteen Senses:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste la historia. Mr. Potter merece eso y mucho más, después de haber rechazado a Herms. Es la consecuencia no medida de un acto sin predemitar. Tener una mamá de psicóloga te enseña varias cosas, jajaja. Claro, siempre y cuando no te analice. Aunque los dos tan sufriendo, a su manera, pero sufren por un amor que no puede ser y a la vez si puede ser. Que complicado tema. Tan fácil para los que estamos afuera y tan difícil para los involucrados. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Que dices…¿Bailar o juegos en la casa? Besos, cuidate, bye.


	12. El Complot y la Estafa

**Autor:** H&H (haher / H y H)

**Capítulo 12:** El Complot y la Estafa

* * *

- Permiso, voy por algo de tomar¿alguien quiere algo? – ofreció Chris. 

- Eh…no gracias – objetaron los dos - ¿No se supone que si eres deportista no deberías estar tomando?

- No tiene nada que ver. Hay gente que toma energizantes antes de jugar y no les pasa nada. Si estuviera fumando, si habría un súper problema. ¡Tampoco ni que estuviera tirada en el piso inconsciente!

- Está bien Chris, como tu digas.

- ¿En serio no quieren nada?

- No, en serio. Gracias.

Caminó hasta la mesita donde habían puesto diferentes tipos de jugos, gaseosas y tragos, así como agua y estaba Ron, intentando servirse algo.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó en tono de confidencialidad.

- Un poco lento¿y tu? – conversaban dándole la espalda a la gente

- También, va a ser más difícil de lo que planeábamos.

- Entonces apliquemos el plan "B", porque se nos va a ir de las manos

- ¡No¡Ni siquiera han servido la cena! – se rehusó Chris.

- ¿Entonces que propones?

- Que el plan "A" siga todavía en vigencia.

- Si, no creo que se eche para atrás.

- ¡No¿Tu crees? Está haciendo un excelente trabajo, además que le estamos haciendo un mega favor, va a venir con exigencias.

- Sólo espero que cumpla con el trato.

- A propósito¿dónde tienes guardado "eso"?

- En un lugar que nadie conoce de la casa. No te preocupes, no se va a maltratar y lo otro, esta en una caja grande separado según tu estrategia.

- ¿Y las bolsas¿Te acordaste de ponerle un alfiler?

- Si, si. Ya está todo listo para cuando llegue el momento.

- Bien, yo ya tengo todo listo para cuando acabe la cena, sólo nos faltaría….

- ¿Han visto la bolsa de hielo? – llegó Harry. Ambos se callaron de repente.

- Ehm….no – resolvió Chris – Bueno Ron, dime que te vas a servir al final

- No se¿qué me recomiendas?

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, nada – dijo Ron convencido de sus palabras.

- No importa. Voy a la cocina a ver si hay.

- Te acompaño, ya que Ron no se decide.

- ¡NO! – gritaron ambos chicos

- No Chris, gracias. Conozco el camino – agradeció Harry – Sigue ayudando a Ron…

- Si, sígueme ayudando – apoyó el pelirrojo.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina, mirando de reojo, para verificar que Chris no lo seguía y estaba aún con Ron.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Sabine, lo que hizo que Hermione se molestara un poco.

- Fue a traer hielo, pero parece que se lo tragó la cocina – le contestó Chris

- Si, la última vez que lo vimos casi nos….¡Ouch! – Chris le tiró un codazo a Ron

- Casi se choca con él. Iba con mucha prisa.

- Si, casi nos chocamos – vio a alguien a lo lejos – Joeseph, por aquí…Es un viejo amigo del instituto – llamó y explicó Ron – ¡Joe, por aquí!

- Feliz cumpleaños Ron – le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias por venir, pensé que iban a estar de rueda hoy.

- No, no. Los aurores principiantes están con un supervisor, pero nosotros tenemos la noche libre. Además que no se ha reportado ningún acontecimiento fuera de lugar.

- Oh, yo pensé que por orden de Harry, debían ir a buscar a los Leeds.

- Ha ido un desminuido grupo. Tampoco podemos dejar la ciudad sola.

- Si claro, siéntate por favor – ofreció

- Hola Joe

- ¡Harry! – se dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de sentarse.

- ¿Monik? – saludó con cierto asombro.

- Ehm…si, Monik Legendre, mi novia – presentó Joe, pero no hacía falta las presentaciones; Harry la conocía a la perfección

- Hola Harry – saludó tímidamente, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada y enroscando un mechón de pelo.

- "Justo ahora me vienen a caer mis ex" – pensó Harry – "Primero la confusión con Isabel y ahora Monik"

- Bien¿quieren algo de tomar? – ofreció Ron

- No gracias – resolvió Joe.

- Bien, siéntense.

- Acá traje el hielo – lo puso sobre la mesa – La comida ya sale en treinta minutos me dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Voy a ayudarla entonces –informó Chris

- ¡NO! – gritaron los dos chicos – Ehmmm…no, mejor quédate acá, a mi mamá le gusta hacer las cosas sola.

- Pero me parece que la debería ayudar¿o no Hermione?

- Eh…- miró a los dos chicos como suplicaban para que los apoye – En cierto modo sí, pero la Sra. Weasley es demasiado perfeccionista y le gusta hacer las cosas ella misma – suspiró antes de mentir, como un reprocho a ella misma – Un día casi me lanza la sartén en la cabeza porque le toqué la comida, desde ahí, nunca más he vuelto.

- Papi¿ya va a estar la comida?

- ¡Liz, hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo! – la saludó Monik – Has crecido bastante.

- ¿Has saludado? – preguntó en voz bajita Harry. La niña negó despacito y Harry le indicó que saludara a todos. La niña bufó.

- Hola tía Monik – empezó a saludar con beso en la mejilla –Hola….- no sabía que ponerle¿tía¿señora? o simplemente…

- Hermione, dime Hermione – la niña la saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Te presentó a Diego – la niña lo saludó de mala gana. Harry sonrió muy adentro.

- Liz¿qué pasó?

- Ya me aburrí de jugar a los soldaditos con Ben, tengo hambre y sueño.

- Ya va estar la comida en un momento, si quieres siéntate aquí – la cargó y la sentó en sus piernas – mientras esperas tu comida.

- No – bajó – Se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo juego.

- Bueno, pero no destrocen la casa del tío Ron – la niña se fue saltando, con mucha alegría - Cuando dice eso, hay que tenerle miedo.

- Si – apoyó Monik – Después de la que me hizo a mí cuando recién me conoció, nunca más le saqué la vista de encima.

- Jajajajaja, fue muy gracioso cuando te presenté. Estaba más que celosa, no soportaba la idea…. – Ron le dirigió una mirada dura, pidiendo que se calle.

- Perdón Joe, – Ron abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de la actitud de su amigo. Hermione era invisible para él – justo estábamos hablando de eso…

- No, no hay problema. El pasado, pasado es – Harry sonrió aliviado.

- Diego, no…no me siento muy bien – le dijo en tono bajo Hermione, pero se escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a la casa? Vamos, te llevo – se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- ¡No! – gritó Ron – Todavía….todavía no me han cantado por mi cumpleaños – alegó como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

- Ay Dios – comentó para sí Chris con mucha vergüenza.

- Por lo menos quédate a comer – apoyó Sabine – Es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo.

- Creo que necesita ir a descansar chicos – Diego seguía con la idea de irse, la verdad se estaba aburriendo demasiado – Últimamente ha estado con fuertes dolores de cabeza – esto alertó a Harry, pero no produjo sonido alguno.

- Esta bien, Ron. Me voy a quedar hasta que terminemos la comida.

- ¿Pero no te sentías mal? – le preguntó Diego.

- Si, pero es descortés irse sin siquiera haber comido – respondió Harry molesto. No le gustaba la idea que Diego la cuide.

- No se peleen, por favor – pidió Hermione, precaviendo lo que se venía – Gin¿puedo ir a descansar a tu habitación?

- Si, claro. Te acompaño – sugirió para evitar problemas – Amor, ya vengo – le explicó la situación.

- Me avisas cuando la cena esté lista, por favor – Chris asintió.

Harry vio como se perdía dentro de la casa. Bajó la cabeza recapacitando si debió ser tan duró con ella o no, pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos muy rápido.

- ¡Harry! – le gritó Ron – Hey¿me escuchas?

- Si, Ron. ¿Qué…qué estaban hablando?

- Sobre la liga de Quidditch. Tenemos que ganar a los siguientes para por lo menos tener posibilidades de campeonar. Si perdemos este partido, se nos va de las manos el campeonato…

- Deja de ser tan dramático, tenemos una mala racha, nada más.

- Harry tiene razón – opinó Joe – Lo que pasa es que ustedes están con muchas cosas, el equipo no tiene la misma responsabilidad de antes, el capitán ha tenido problemas…

- Si, tenemos que reunirnos todos.

- Además, no es por ofenderte Harry, pero ¿Cuándo has visto a un ministro en un equipo de quidditch?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Le gusta el quidditch.

- Prefiero ser jugador de quidditch que ministro.

- ¿Ministro de qué? – una sonrisa ligera se había dibujado en el rostro de Chris.

- Es una forma de decirnos en el mundo de las exportaciones. Así como en la mafia hay capos, en las exportaciones hay ministros en sentido figurado – cada vez le salían más fácil las mentiras.

- Oh, mi abuelo era un capo de la mafia – contó Chris. Ron no sabía que significaba eso, pero igual la escuchaba interesado – Escapó, vino para aquí y se cambió de identidad.

- ¿Nunca lo atraparon? – preguntó Harry

- ¡RON! – llamó la Sra. Weasley - ¡RON!

- ¡Ya va mamá! – respondió – Perdón, voy a ayudarla.

- ¿Dónde queda el baño? – preguntó Diego

- Primer piso a la mano izquierda, la tercera puerta – respondió Ginny.

- Gracias – hubo un silencio prolongado.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿No le ibas a avisar a Hermione que la cena ya está lista? – le preguntó Harry.

- "Que pendiente" – pensó - Uy, cierto. ¿No le quieres avisar tu? – preguntó a propósito Chris.

- ¿Yo? – una ilusión apareció – No, no. Sabes que las cosas no están bien del todo.

- ¿Bien del todo? – dijo y luego pensó – "Bien del nada". Bueno, pero si tu no lo haces, nadie lo va a hacer.

- Que vaya Diego, él es el novio – resolvió él.

- Está en el baño – miró que Ron venía con unas fuentes – Se le va a enfriar – los deseos de Harry podían más que él.

- Está bien, pero que quede claro que voy contra mi voluntad.

Tenía la idea fija; iría, le tocaría suavemente la puerta y le avisaría que la cena ya estaba servida; pero algo lo contuvo.

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó muy suave, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Hermione? – nada, nadie contestaba. Se acercó un poco y se acuclilló frente a la cama. Le tomó la mano delicadamente, procurando que no se despertara. Se quedó observándola directamente a sus ojos. Besó suavemente su mano, mientras que la otra se recostaba suavemente sobre su rostro. Suspiró – Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañé y te sigo extrañando cada segundo que no paso contigo. Te pido que me perdones si muchas veces fui un cabeza dura, un perfecto imbécil y quizás lo esté siendo ahora, pero te juro que yo nunca te quise hacer daño – sonrió ante la inocencia que mostraba - Es más, sabes perfectamente que daría mi vida por ti, te lo he demostrado en muchas ocasiones y si a veces meto la pata, es porque creo que esa es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas, aunque después me de cuenta que no es así. Cómo quisiera estar cinco minutos contigo, nuestros últimos cinco minutos – le besó la mano cálidamente, pero ante un ligero movimiento, se separó bruscamente.

- ¿Harry? – llamó ante la confusión.

- Ehm – estaba bastante caluroso, aunque ella no lo pudiera notar, tenía las orejas rojas – Si, soy yo – resolvió con naturalidad – Me mandó Christine para que te avise que la cena ya está servida.

- Gracias – no entendía por que algo dentro suyo le quemaba – En un…en un momento voy. Sólo – tosió - necesito ir un momento al baño.

- Oh, si claro. Te esperamos – salió de la habitación con mucha prisa.

En ese momento entendía perfectamente las razones por las cuales no podía permitir que Hermione siguiera con Diego. Comprendía por qué la tenía que recuperar y por qué debía tragarse su orgullo y hablar con ella. La razón era simple; no podía desprenderse del recuerdo de Hermione aunque lo intentó muchas veces y porque la amaba. Era la mujer con la que había compartido siete años de su vida y quería seguir compartiendo el resto con ella. Se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Le avisaste? – le preguntó Chris luego de tragar un pedazo de carne

- Si, ya viene – tomó un plato para servirse.

- ¡Liz, ven! – la niña se acercó a él - ¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

- ¿Qué hay?

- Tienes chancho, carne de res, enrollado de pollo, papas, purés, arroz con aceituna, arroz solo y estos platos medio exóticos que ha hecho la Sra. Weasley.

- Voy a lo seguro – respondió con suspicacia – Enrollado de pollo con arroz normal y puré de papa.

- ¿Así está bien? – Liz asintió. Le entregó el plato después de unos minutos y le pasó unos cubiertos con servilleta – Aquí tienes. Puedes sentarte a mi costado.

- ¿Vas a comer tan poquito? – le decía Diego a Hermione.

- Si, mucha hambre no tengo.

- ¿Qué sientes? – Harry no la dejaba de observar detenidamente. El miedo lo invadió al pensar en que podría haber escuchado todo.

- Simplemente no tengo apetito, no estoy enferma.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? Digo, del dolor de cabeza – preguntó Harry tímidamente, lo que sorprendió a Hermione – Después de haber dormido.

- Si, gracias – sonrió débilmente; después de todo, se preocupaba un poco por ella – El dolor de cabeza ya se me fue.

- Entonces¿te quedas? – preguntó Christine – Mal no la vamos a pasar.

- Está bien – Chris explotó por dentro de la emoción – Además no me gusta conducir en carretera de noche.

- ¡Bien! – Ron y Chris chocaron las manos nuevamente en el aire y se dieron un fuerte apretón – Muy buena decisión. Además un cuarto de siglo no se cumple todos los días.

- No cambias Ron, definitivamente, no cambias – atinó a decir Hermione.

Nadie más dijo nada luego de eso. Todos, incluyendo a Liz, estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, buenos o malos, pero en ellos. Comieron e hicieron un brindis por el homenajeado. Casi a mitad de noche, Harry acostó a Liz y a Ben, y los grandes bajaron a la sala para escuchar el plan de la noche.

- Bien chicos- hablaba Chris – Sólo los valientes serán capaces de aceptar este reto. Pase lo que pase y sean cuales sean las consecuencias, tienen que aceptar los riesgos…

- Lo que tenemos pensado para esta noche no es sólo el resultado de una ardua investigación, planificación y supervisión de cada detalle – siguió Ron – Sino también, un excelente plan que tiene el mínimo rango de error.

- Ya dejen de echarse flores y díganos – soltó Gin

- Preparen los pies que es lo único que van a mostrar – continuó Chris obviando el comentario – porque…

- ¡Se viene el carnaval de Venecia! – gritó Ron y todos se quedaron estupefactos.

- Eso lo tenía que decir yo – se quejó Chris – Pero bueno…

- ¿Qué es el carnaval de no se qué? – preguntó el novio de Gin

- Niño¿en qué mundo vives? – le gritó Chris

- El carnaval de Venecia es considerando uno de los mejores carnavales del mundo. Se celebra hace siglos – corroboró Hermione – Es una fiesta de disfraces.

- ¿Acaso no has leído Shakespeare¿Romeo y Julieta? – le gritó Chris.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos! – preguntó Joe - ¡No me los han presentado!

- Ahora ya comprendo por qué Ron es así, si se junta con gente tan inculta.

- No Christine – defendió Hermione – Hay algunas cosas del colegio que se olvidan y otras que no.

- Como Snape – murmuró alguien.

- Lo que pasa es que tu eres de otro mundo – apoyó Harry, dando una indirecta a los demás – Eres diferente. Deportista, te gusta leer, no a todos nos gustan las mismas cosas. En fin…eres – respiró hondo, sabía que se podía armar – un poco extraña.

- No, yo no soy extraña – se defendió – Ustedes son incultos. La gente normal conoce Shakespeare por lo menos de nombre.

- Chris, son hombres – objetó Hermione – No les pidas que almacenen ese tipo de información en su pequeño cerebro.

- Parece que ellos no pasaron por el colegio, si no que el colegio los pasó por encima.

- Si, en fin. No nos vamos a poner a discutir sobre…sobre eso ahora¿no? Es mi cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrarlo. Como los viejos tiempos – miró al vació nostálgico.

- Estábamos en el carnaval de Venecia – dijo Harry

- Eso, sí. Para que nadie se vaya a matar por los disfraces. Hemos ideado un plan perfecto. Además de que nadie sabrá quien es la otra persona.

- ¿Hablando? – dijo Monik sarcásticamente – La reconoces por su voz – sólo le faltaba el ¡duh!

- Para eso tenemos caramelos que distorsionan la voz por doce horas, obsequio de Sortilegios Weasley. Además que cada traje cuenta con una máscara o antifaz y algunos cuentan con un sombrero.

- ¿Dónde es la fiesta? – preguntó Colin – Porque no creo que sea entre nosotros veinte, sería aburridísimo.

- Buena observación, me estaba olvidando – contestó Christine – Ya reservamos las entradas para la fiesta. Es en el centro de Londres, organizada por la Asociación Shakespeareiana. Es en memoria de los cuatro siglos de la muerte de Shakespeare – tomó aire – Nos iremos en un bus que ya debe de estar por llegar y ese mismo bus nos regresa a la hora que queramos. Tienen que llevar un documento.

- Bueno¿Quién quiere pasar primero? – animó Ron para evitar preguntas.

- ¡Yo! – gritó Simone.

Ron la condujo hasta el cuarto donde tenía las bolsas y estaba muy oscuro, pero él sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa. Tomó la bolsa y se la ofreció a Simone. Ella hundió su mano hasta el fondo, buscando uno de los veinte papelitos que había allí dentro. Por fin sacó uno, el elegido y lo leyó en voz alta. Cinco segundos más tarde, Ron buscaba el traje y el caramelo que le correspondía. Comió el caramelo, para pasar al cuarto que tenía a su derecha, se cambió y se quedó allí esperando.

Pasaron uno por uno, algunos desconcertados por el trajecito que deberían llevar y la voz que le había tocado, pero había otros emocionados, como Ron, Christine y un par más. Nadie sabía ni se daba cuenta que había sido estafados por los organizadores de todo. Cuando ya todos estaban listos, pasaron a la sala y el que tomó la palabra fue Ron, que estaba muy gracioso bajo su disfraz.

- Es hora de irnos – la voz de Ron era muy aguda, casi chillando – Por favor, síganme.

Salieron de la sala hacia el jardín donde un bus de servicio escolar los esperaba en la entrada de la madriguera. Chris contó a cada persona que subía hasta decir "Completos" y subió cerrando la puerta.

Llegaron a la Asociación Shakespeariana, donde Chris negoció con un hombre de baja estatura, le dio unos cuantos billetes y les hizo un seña de síganme a los demás.

- Cuando lleguen a la puerta digan que están en lista, señalen su nombre y muestren el documento, uno por uno – todos asintieron y fueron pasando de uno en uno a la fiesta.

- Esto está genial – comentó Colin – Mira toda esta gente. Aunque la música me recuerde mucho al colegio, igual está buenísima.

- No toda la noche van a tocar esa música, no se preocupen. Es sólo para abrir la fiesta – dijo al parecer, el organizador.

- Llegamos justo a tiempo – informó Chris – Ya se acabó el homenaje

Harry se quedó admirado con la decoración del salón, la mesa con el bufete y las mesas. Todo parecía una broma. Rústicas antorchas colgadas en la pared alumbraban el salón que también tenía aspecto a taberna. Las mesas eran de madera pesada, con mantel blanco y con el menaje de plata, apartadas hacia los costados. En vez de vasos de vasos o copas de vidrio, éstos eran de metal y las servilletas eran de tela. Al fondo se podía vislumbrar la mesa llena de comida, pavo, chancho, distintos purés y bastante fruta, acompañados por grandes jarrones de plata, llenados con los distintos licores de la época; brandy, coñac, cerveza, whisky y el tradicional vino.

- Esto es exactamente como la época medieval – dijo asombrada Hermione – Estamos en una fiesta del siglo XV.

- Vamos a buscar mesas – dijo Ginny.

Juntaron dos mesas para que puedan entrar todos juntos.

- ¿Les sirvo algo de comer mis nobles caballeros y damiselas?

- No gracias – respondieron todos – Acabamos de cenar.

- ¿Perdón¿Cenar! – estaba muy ofendido – Se dice comer – aclaró

- Ya hemos comido – resaltó esa palabra – en casa

- ¿Entonces les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? – se pusieron de acuerdo

- Dennos seis vasos con whisky, dos con brandy, dos con vino, uno con agua mineral sin gas y una cerveza

- Disculpe, pero no tengo agua mineral ni con ni sin gas. Tengo agua del pozo.

- Bueno, déme agua del pozo – respondió Sabine de mala gana.

- Enseguida – respondió luego de tomar la orden.

Estuvieron conversando un largo tiempo, hasta que cambiara la música del siglo XV por algo más moderno, pero no tan estridente; algo suave, que vaya con el ambiente. Harry buscaba a Hermione bajo los trajes, esperaba encontrar su mirada, estaba desesperado por cruzarse con ella, esta era su oportunidad, necesitaba tenerla cerca suyo.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – preguntó Sabine a Harry.

- Si, por supuesto, vamos.

El grupo se paró y algunos bailaban sin saber con quién, pero se divertían mucho; la música había cambiado un poco, volviéndose algo más amena y bailable. Harry se acercó un poco a Sabine, procurando no ser tan atrevido y también dejando espacio para que no pareciera que quería algo con ella. Al poco tiempo ella se dirigió a la mesa de tragos, lo que Harry vio como inexplicable, porque no había echo mayor esfuerzo. Sin darle mayor importancia, se volteó para ver el ambiente y decidió que el también necesitaba un trago. Se acercó a paso firme, pero algo lo llamaba a acercarse más rápido. Estaba confundido; ¿Sabine producía esos sentimientos en él ahora? No podía ser posible. Se sentía embriagado en su perfume, la tomó por la cintura suavemente y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Al fin te encontré, mi amor – le susurró al oído.

- ¿Harry?

A lo lejos tres personas chocaban las manos en el aire.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
**¡Al fin! escucho coros de ¡Aleluya! en mi cabeza. Jajajaja. ¿Cómo están? Espero que no tengan ganas de matarme en serio, porque esta vez si fue mi culpa que este capítulo se atrasara. Si yo les contara todo lo que me pasó, no terminaría nunca con esta nota. Son casi cuatro meses que no actualizaba. En resumen, la universidad si tuvo algo que ver, pero también me agarraron las vacaciones de invierno que aquí duran un mes para los universitarios y se me hizo un solo de problemas todo este tiempo. Entre la uni, las noticias del libro seis (ustedes sabes a que me refiero, me deprimí bastante) y mi vida privada no tenía tiempo de escribir este capítulo, aunque a decir verdad estuve como dos semanas pensando en el final. No es que no lo haya tenido planificado, pero tenía una lluvia de ideas y me pareció que ésta era la mejor. En fin, creo que ustedes se merecían un buen capítulo y una explicación, porque sin ustedes no existiría esta historia. Ojalá no los haya defraudado y les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier cosa, háganmela saber¿ok? Besos, chau 

**PD:** Lean si quieren y si pueden mis otras dos historias, "Juego de Gemelas" y "Un Gran Paso", y mis dos Sonficts "Mi Chica" y "Pobre Diabla".

**PD2:** La inspiración es como un asalto, no tiene ni horario ni fecha.

**Contestación de Reviews:**  
(Gracias por dejar uno)

**Potter5:** Lamento decepcionarte, pero no hablaron de nada, pero pronto lo harán, no te preocupes, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Acá tienes unos cuantos momentitos de Liz con Harry. A mí también me encanta Harry como papá y Liz es un niña super linda, tenlo por seguro. Acá sólo tres personas actuaron como si tuvieran 16, y la verdad que me encantan. jajajaja

**MarcyLB:** Me da muchísima pena que no te haya interesado mi historia, pero gracias por hacerme saber una vez más que se parece a esa película con Jennifer Aniston. Éstos son los comentarios que hacen crecer a uno. Si sigues leyendo te vas a dar cuenta que no es como esa película. Aunque como dicen: Sobre gustos y colores, no han escrito los autores. Lamento haberte decepcionado.

**Damis Black:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo haya traído un poco de emoción y esperes con ansias el siguiente. Pronto se arreglarán las cosas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Uy no¡Metí la pata! jajaja, admiradora nueva y me demoro cuatro meses. ¡Que vergüenza me doy! En verdad espero no haberte desilusionado y que leas este capítulo y que te guste. Gracias por tu apoyo. No prometo nada, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por no demorarme.

**Sara Lovegood:** Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me halaga mucho lo que me dices, pero creo que todavía me falta bastante para llega a escribir bien. Jajajaja. En un fanfic se puede todo y si es en el mundo de Rownling, aún más.

**cusi008:** Acá tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y perdón por la demora.

Besos, cuídense!


End file.
